


Vice and Virtual Reality

by VeryDryWit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Futuristic, Geisha, Happy Ending, M/M, Online Dating, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Trafficking, Sex Work, Some Humor, brief mention of attempted suicide, pride & prejudice, slow and wordy, sub not dub, yuri on ice anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 74,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryDryWit/pseuds/VeryDryWit
Summary: In Japan 2053, a male geisha, Yuri Koizumi, moves to Tokyo and discovers the wonders of virtual reality dating as his avatar, Yuri Katsuki. But dating in real life does not go as smoothly…





	1. A Stranger Comes to Town

**Author's Note:**

> This meta-story was inspired by my other stories, especially Not Another Gay Figure Skater series. But it's not necessary to read those stories to understand this one. Also, the Yuri on Ice town of Hasetsu is based on the real Japanese town of Karatsu.

_"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a..." husband. ( Pride and Prejudice, ch. 1)  
_

**May 2053, Karatsu, Japan**

Yuri is sitting in a small tatami room in his family’s inn. The room is cluttered with his morning activities. His koto, a long wooden harp, is lying in the middle of the floor. Calligraphy papers are piled next to it, smudged with attempted characters. Pieces of branches and clippings are strewn around the rest of the floor. Yuri places a white flower in a vase with a few dead branches. His mother pokes her head in, and says gently,

“Yuri, would you please clean up? Our important client is arriving at the train station soon. He’s never been here before, give him an informative welcome.”

Yuri nods, and slowly puts everything away. He takes the _ikebana_ arrangement, and puts it on the altar, next to a memorial photograph of a smiling man. Then Yuri goes to his bedroom and applies a bit of makeup. He changes into a late spring kimono, deep blue with a wisteria design on one sleeve. He walks wearily to the train station. A train pulls in, and a few expensively dressed people get out. Yuri straightens his kimono, and scans for their usual kind of customer, a middle-aged businessman in a suit. But no one comes forward. Yuri sighs, and waits for the following train. Suddenly, a sleek red helicar lands on the roof of the station. The station attendant cries out,

“What’s he doing!? Flying vehicles aren’t allowed unless there’s an emergency!”

A tall blonde man with sunglasses and a red jumpsuit hops out of the helicar, and looks around.

“That’s Christophe Ferrari!” exclaims a teenage boy behind him. Yuri turns around and hisses to his brother,

“Go back home, Minami-chan, mom told me to do this.”

“You forgot the sign!”

His brother hands him a piece of paper with a name on it. Yuri takes it, then looks disapprovingly at Minami’s golden kimono. Yuri lectures him,

“You’re supposed to save that silk for special occasions...”

“But Christophe Ferrari is one of the richest men in Europe, he’s gorgeous, and a total playboy! He has more cars than I have toys! Maybe he’ll like me and…”

Minami gestures excitedly, unable to say more.

“Shush. He requested a pseudonym. Go back home, and do your chores. I won’t cover for you.”

“But I want to stay with you…” whines Minami. Yuri gives him a stern look, but Minami grins at him, then whips around and runs home.

Yuri schools his face into a pleasant demeanor, holds up the paper saying _Christophe Giacometti, _and says formally with a bow,

“Um... Mister Giacometti?”

The man nods. Yuri’s eyes widen in amazement at the tight red outfit, showing a muscular body. Yuri usually researches guests, but skipped it this time. All he knows is the man is from Switzerland. He politely says,

“Welcome to Karatsu. I’m Koizumi Yuri. If you walk this way, you can see a view of the town.”

Yuri leads the guest to the edge of the platform, and shows a view of the village. There are picturesque two-story wood buildings with dark tiles roofs hugging the ocean, with green trees all around them. There is a bridge, and a small green hill with a white castle on top. Yuri continues,

“After the Great Ecological Crash of 2029, the government designated this a historical village. Buildings dating after 1890 were demolished, and the village was re-created with old photographs. In the inner circle of the town, the residents live as people from that time period – but with running water and electricity. The next circle after that, the buildings are still historical, but the interiors have basic technological amenities.”

The tall man removes his sunglasses, and beams happily. He replies,

“_Magnifique_! It’s like going back in time… I especially like all the people in kimono.”

“Yes, historical attire is required. There are several shops here that sell kimono, I recommend _Ichiru_. The kimono are made by hand, and they use dying techniques that are hundreds of years old.”

Giacometti hands his luggage to a porter, then replies,

“Perfect. Let’s go.”

They walk over to _Ichiru_, enter the narrow shop entrance, and Yuri asks with a deep bow,

“Kaname-san, would you clothe this gentleman?”

A thin gray-haired man replies with an even deeper bow,

“_Irasshaimase_. We would be honored to help.”

A young assistant springs forward, and offers Giacometti a _juban_, a white cotton robe used as underwear. Not bothering with the changing room, the tall man strips in the middle of the store. Yuri gapes for a moment at the perfectly bronzed body, then quickly turns away and faces the front door. The assistant runs over to the door and locks it. Then he puts up a closed sign. The tall Swiss puts on the most garish kimono with red flowers, appropriate for a young girl. He also picks a bright purple _haori_, a short overcoat to wear over it. Kaname gives the tiniest of head nods, which means the venerable old man is appalled at the choice. Yuri bites his lip, trying not to laugh. Giacometti spins in front of the mirror, posing with his arms in the air. Then he asks,

“Yuri, would you take a picture of me?”

Yuri replies,

“Um, well... we’re still technically at the train station. I guess I can use the technology.”

Yuri picks up a small band discarded on the floor with the clothes, and takes several images. He smiles, amused at newcomer’s enthusiasm. Giacometti pays the town entrance fee, then admires the architecture and the stone streets. They pass through the inn’s antique gate, and Yuri quickly opens the shoji screen for his guest. His parents come forth and bow deeply. Then his sister bows as well.

“_Irasshaimase, _welcome to the Castle Spring Inn,” says Yuri’s mother. Yuri introduces,

“My mother, Koizumi Hiroko. My father, Koizumi Toshiya. My sister, Mari.”

“Pleased to meet you,” they say in unison. Mari leads the guest to his private tatami room. Once they’re out of earshot, his mother whispers to Yuri,

“Your brother says this man is very wealthy and important…”

“Anyone who can afford to come to Karatsu is rich,” retorts Yuri.

“Yes, but they usually aren’t so young and handsome,” remarks his mother gleefully. Yuri rolls his eyes, then goes to help in the kitchen.

Yuri discovers Minami wearing an old yukata with patches on it, looking dejected and peeling vegetables. Yuri puts on an apron, grabs a freshly peeled carrot and chomps on it while asking,

“Mom caught you in the gold kimono?”

“Yep. Can’t leave the kitchen while our special guest is here. This sucks!”

Yuri grabs another carrot and a knife, and peels it into the shape of a flower.

“Watch carefully, I’ll let you try one,” instructs Yuri. Minami grins, his bad mood already forgotten. Mari comes back from the guest rooms, and prepares an evening meal.

“Mari-nee-san, are you bringing the guest’s dinner tray in?” asks Yuri. His mother interrupts,

“Yuri, you should bring it in.”

Mari protests,

“He’s gorgeous, and blonde, he’s just my type!”

Hiroko simply gives them both an eyebrow raise, and they reluctantly nod. Still Yuri mutters,

“Oh no. Mom always gets ideas in her head, as if a client would fall for me…”

Not wanting to feed his mother’s fantasies, Yuri is careful and polite when serving the handsome European. He introduces the dinner,

“Squid sashimi, with rice, miso soup, and a salad. I hope you don’t mind simple fare, my dad does the cooking.”

Yuri sits on his knees, waiting for a reaction. Giacometti says appreciatively,

“It looks good, very fresh.”

Yuri gives a quick bow, then returns to the kitchen. His mother keeps peeping into the dining room.

“What’s he like?” asks his mother. Yuri replies,

“Easy-going, friendly, but maybe a little lonely? We’d have more customers if they hadn’t upped the entrance fee again.”

Yuri grabs a tray and prepares to return to the dining room. His mother entreats him,

“Do a dance, or play the _koto_. You’re irresistible when you perform!”

Yuri shakes his head and replies,

“I no longer have the heart for that.”

Hiroko gives him a stern look, and tells him,

“Ignore what you’re feeling – treat that client like he’s the most important person in the world. You should _look at rocks and sand with the eyes of the heart_! Your teacher would’ve expected that...”

Hiroko starts to say more, but Yuri’s father cuts in,

“Let him grieve in his own way.”

His mother notices his father watching a tiny hologram. She points to it, and demands,

“Get rid of that! We’ll be fined for having modern tech in the historical zone!”

Toshiya grumbles,

“I don’t want to miss all the games, and no one is going to notice…”

“Are you saying baseball is more important than our family?” chastises his mother. Yuri escapes the squabble and returns to attend to their only client.

In the dining room, Mari is playing her koto. Her traditional black wig looks a bit askew, and her posture is slouched. But she has a good ear, and Yuri enjoys her music. But maybe she shouldn’t be playing such a slow, difficult piece – the guest seems bored. So he offers Giacometti,

“Would you like to go shopping? The stores here carry traditional crafts like pottery, lacquer wares, dolls, even a sword maker...”

Giacometti smiles, and replies,

“Perhaps tomorrow. How about a drink?”

“There’s a teahouse nearby. It’s not as fancy and polished as one would find in Kyoto, but it’s friendly.”

Giacometti immediately stands up, responds enthusiastically,

“Lead the way, I love everything in this village!”

Mari gives him a dirty look. Yuri mouths the words _I’m sorry_, removes his apron, and joins the guest.

They walk a few blocks, and enter through a small courtyard with manicured bushes and an old stone lantern. A pretty young woman in a pink kimono comes out smiling. Yuri requests with a deep bow,

“Yuko-san, this is Mister Christophe Giacometti. Would you honor us by playing the shamisen?”

“Yuri-kun! No need to be so polite with me! Are you sure he wants me to play a stringed music? Maybe he prefers me to wrap my lips around a flute?” she says playfully and suggestively. Giacometti laughs. He comes up behind Yuri, and palms Yuri’s behind through the kimono. Yuri flinches.

“I’d prefer if Yuri would play the flute…” says Giacometti with a wink. Yuri cringes. Although this man is very attractive, he doesn’t like being treated like a fruit at the market.

“Um... sorry, I’m a geisha. If you’d like more intimate company, I can make arrangements,” apologizes Yuri, hoping the client doesn’t get upset. Yuri slips off his _zori_ outside, and sits on his knees at a low table in a room of tatami mats. Unfortunately, the teahouse is empty too. Giacometti sits down, and Yuko pours them both some drinks. Then she sits a ways off, playing a cheerful tune on her three stringed lute. Thankfully, the client takes a sip with a half smile, and responds,

“Aren’t geisha women?”

Yuri nods and explains,

“I’ve trained with one of the last _taikomochi_, a male geisha. Male geishas predate the female ones, they originate in the thirteenth century. Originally, they were court jesters, later they became storytellers, then musicians and dancers. I play the _shakuhachi_ and the _koto_, though Yuko-san is a much better on the_ shamisen_. I studied dance, calligraphy and the art of conversation. I can discuss any topic, politics, the arts, the environment…”

“Truly? I’ll try to stump you… What is ithyphallic Roman art?” asks Giacometti with a naughty grin. Realizing the client likes bawdy conversation, Yuri replies,

“The ancient Romans were fond of putting erect penises on all sorts of items. From small tables being held up by penises, to penis lamps, to penis amulets, they were truly masters of the art. Have you ever seen the erotic furniture of Catherine The Great? It’s not every day you see oral sex carved on Imperial furniture.”

Giacometti appears impressed, then asks innocently,

“Have you ever penetrated a dark hole?”

“A black hole? Assuming a human being could survive the ridiculously crushing gravitational pull of a black hole, an object at the speed of light is thought to have infinite mass and zero length. I’m not sure what that would feel like, but it sounds painful,” he jokes, rubbing his behind. Giacometti laughs.

“If we only had 24 hours to live, would you have sex with me?” asks Giacometti, leaning forward and giving Yuri a flirtatious smile. “_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_?”

Yuri feels flustered for a moment, and scooches away a bit.

“_D_**_ésolé_**,_ non_, you’re too handsome,” replies Yuri, gracefully pouring more sake. “Gorgeous men like you make me feel inadequate…”

“A lovely refusal. I like you better than ever!” retorts Giacometti, laughing even harder.

Yuri spends the evening playing silly drinking games with Yuko to entertain the rich client. Although they all appear to drink the same amount of sake, Yuri secretly pours some of his drinks into a hidden dispenser under the table. Giacometti eventually passes out, snoring with his head tilted back. His red flowered kimono is open, revealing a well muscled chest. Yuko comes over and demands,

“Why didn’t you have sex with him? He’s handsome, and you could’ve charged him a fortune!”

Yuri shrugs and replies,

“He was too... too much.”

“Goodness Yuri, you’re always so picky!” she laments. He retorts,

“And you should practice your music more. Your plucking was sloppy.”

“Yes, I know, but this foreigner couldn’t tell the difference.”

Yuri puts his arm underneath one of tall man’s shoulder and requests,

“Would you help me carry him to a rickshaw? I need to get him back to our inn.”

“Wow, he’s heavy!! He might have crushed you if you had lain with him,” exclaims Yuko, with a giggle.

Once back at the inn, Yuri and his mother place the client on a futon. Then Yuri searches for something to eat in the kitchen, since geishas aren’t supposed to eat in front of clients. His mother immediately interrogates him,

“Yuri, why didn’t you entertain our guest with special service? He likes you.”

Yuri sighs. For a town without the latest technology, gossip still spreads faster than a wildfire.

“We’re doing okay financially for now,” grumbles Yuri, not wanting to have this conversation again. His mother gives him the usual lecture,

“Yes, but the inn belongs to the state, you can’t inherit it. You need a generous patron to take care of you, once we’re gone. Your sister prefers to work the kitchen, and your brother dances well, but hasn’t applied himself musically.”

In other words, Yuri is responsible for taking care of his siblings once their parents are gone. All the more reason to do enjoy his freedom now. He reminds her,

“I’ve been taking classes in virtual-reality graphic design. Maybe I’ll find a job in Tokyo.”

His mother shakes her head at him and ruffles his hair.

“You’ve grown up in a beautiful bubble, you won’t survive that crowded megalopolis.”

“Mom, you don’t know that! I need to at least try,” insists Yuri. Minami stumbles in and asks,

“Is it true in Tokyo people are crushed to death in the crowds walking to work?”

Yuri rolls his eyes in annoyance and protests,

“Not usually!”

Minami continues,

“And it’s dark all the time ‘coz the buildings are so tall, and there are so many virtual reality booths that people plug in all the time?”

“They use electric lights day and night, and yes, it’s overpopulated,” admits Yuri.

“They don’t even eat real food like we do, it’s weird plant mush,” relays Minami. “And it tastes like… bunny doo-doo!”

Yuri looks at his younger brother like he wants to throttle him. His mother intervenes,

“Mi-chan, go put the compost in the garden,” orders his mother. She waits for her youngest to be out of earshot, then says, “Your brother doesn’t want you to leave, be kind to him.”

The next morning, Yuri greets Giacometti with a cup of tea leaves.

“These herbs help mitigate hangovers,” Yuri whispers quietly, pouring hot water over the mixture. Giacometti rubs his head, and grabs a card.

“You said last night you’re interested in virtual reality graphics. My friend is developing new software: login to this address if you’re interested in participating.”

Yuri takes the card with two hands, and responds with disbelief,

“Are you sure? I don’t have any job experience…”

“You wouldn’t be working for pay, it’s a testing situation,” explains Giacometti. “More importantly, your broad knowledge would bring something interesting to the game.”


	2. Megalopolis

“_When I am in the country, I never wish to leave it; and when I am in town it is pretty much the same. They each have their advantages, and I can be equally happy in either.” _

**June**

A few weeks later, Yuri stops by a familiar house. The cicadas are buzzing so loudly, it’s drowning out his thumping heart. He finally calls out,

“Hello! Excuse me.... Ueno-san?” He goes through the entryway, then says loudly, “We could have a dance lesson, if you’re in the mood…”

Yuri looks quickly through a few tatami rooms, then he sees Ueno lying down, completely drunk.

“Ueno sensei, let me help you up…”

“Yuri-chan? I don’t need any help!” exclaims the man, pushing back his long unkempt hair. Yuri flinches as a whiff of body odor stinks up his nose. How long since Toyohiro’s husband had a bath? Yuri tells him,

“I’m sorry I pushed you away at the hospital… I was trying not to cry…”

Ueno continues without listening,

“I’ve played countless women who were raped, going crazy, or dying, now I can act it in real life… Don’t fall in love. Because you will fall, and fall, and... fall… I need something to drink.”

Yuri gives him a quick hug, then leaves, feeling helpless.

Yuri goes back to his bedroom, and packs a bag. He grabs what money he has, and leaves a note on his desk. He walks quickly to the station, wanting to leave before he loses his nerve. He boards a train, and stands next to a window. As the train nears the city, the car becomes more and more packed with people. He watches as the countryside, with huge multi-storied agricultural production sites, makes way for skyscrapers at least 150-200 stories tall, plunging the train in semi-darkness. He adjusts his kimono once again nervously, wondering what kind of modern clothes he should buy. He’s visited Tokyo before, but he’s never been there alone.

Yuri arrives at Shinjuku station, and pushes his way out of the train. Then he’s shoved towards the exit, in a crush of people. He finds a info robot, and gets directions to the housing office. He waits in line for hours, then finally enters a huge room with rows and rows of robots. He goes up to an office robot. The android takes his eye scan and thumbprint, and asks,

“Welcome to the Public Urban Housing Planning and Development Agency. The role of the PUHPDA is to ensure secure and affordable housing; create opportunities for residents’ self-sufficiency and economic independence; and assure fiscal integrity by program participants. How may we be of service today?”

The robot bows politely.

“I need housing for myself,” explains Yuri.

“Proof of employment, please,” says the robot.

“I don’t have work yet, I just arrived,” explains Yuri.

“Resettlement to Tokyo cannot be approved without employment due to a shortage of housing facilities.”

“Can I have a temporary lodging, for travel purposes?”

“Travel visa, please.”

“How do I apply for a travel visa?”

“Six months to one year before travel, one must apply to the department of Intra-Urban Temporary Non-Residing Actions (ITUNRA).”

“What if I’m visiting a sick relative? Do I still need a visa?”

“Please request the hospital for a retroactive family emergency visa.”

“I’m stuck in the city, I have no money. What now?”

“Tokyo is not currently accepting asylum-seekers. If you are here illegally, you may be detained by the police and sent to a rehabilitation facility.”

“Oh. I will return to my village. Thank you,” replies Yuri, now worried his identity chip will be flagged by the police. The robot bows, and chirps,

“Thank you very much. Have a nice day.”

Yuri goes back outside, and without a direction in mind, is once again pushed along by the multitudes. Every shop and office is full of people, and it’s the middle of the night. After about an hour, he ends up in an area of town with fewer people. A side alley reminds him of his hometown. There is an antique wood gate, and people are scanning cards to enter. A young girl in a peach kimono comes up to him and whispers,

“Did you forget your access card? I’ve been yelled at several times for forgetting mine. Look, I swiped an extra one. Come with me.”

The girl has mistaken him for somebody who works in this historical area because of his fine kimono. She swipes two cards, and they go through the gate. The girl quickly disappears from view. The bottom of the skyscrapers facade imitates old Japanese architecture. Yuri walks by several large teahouses, then stops by a smaller place with young woman in a coral kimono daintily pouring water on the front steps. She has an elaborate black hairdo with several colorful hairpins, and very thinly painted red lips. Obviously a hangyoku: a geisha trainee.

“May I help you?” she asks, smiling sweetly.

“I need a job, and a place to sleep,” admits Yuri.

“Oh, this is a teahouse, there is a hotel down on the left,” replies the young woman apologetically. Yuri grimaces at himself, feeling stupid. He’s obviously in a _hanamachi_, a historical geisha district. He wasn’t planning on working here, but at this point, it’s better than sleeping in the streets. Yuri responds,

“I trained with Master Toyohiro.”

The woman looks impressed and says,

“Right this way...” she leads into a small room were three women in kimono are sitting on tatami. “Minako-san, I have a prospective worker... claims to have studied with Master Toyohiro.”

A beautiful middle-aged woman in a gray kimono stands up, and looks him up and down for a minute. The fabric is simple, but Yuri recognizes the high quality of the silk. She declares,

“I’m Okukawa Minako. I’m the Mother here.Show me your credentials.”

“Koizumi Yuri. Pleased to meet you.”

Yuri undoes the top of his robe, and displays the tattoo on his back. His whole back is covered with the image of a woman in kimono applying stage makeup. The Mother examines it closely, then nods approvingly, exclaiming,

“I had heard about Toyo-san insisting that his pupils have tattoos like him. It’s one of the reasons the _karyūkai_ of Kyoto wouldn’t let him play. This is extremely fine ink, and here is Toyo-san’s symbol on the corner of the kimono.”

“Did... did you know him?” Yuri asks quietly. She nods and responds,

“Very well. I studied dance with his mother. I remember you… Hiroko’s son. You were a bit pudgy as a small boy, but you had an inborn grace. You studied ballet as well as traditional dance, that’s unusual too.”

“My other teacher, Ueno-san, says that ballet reaches for the heavens, while Japanese dance honors the earth.”

What are your plans here in Tokyo?”

“I have nowhere to go... I’m hoping to become a programmer. But... I also play the koto.”

“Yuri-san, I’ll give you a week trial period. We girls sleep in this room. There’s a boy sleeping in the back storage room, you can join him. I expect my people to continue their musical and dance study in the late morning. And you’re not to have sex with a customer without my approval.” Minako motions to a cute bronze skinned boy. “This is Phichitto-san, he will be your guide.”

Phichit is wearing a vibrant orange kimono. The young man gives him a big smile and asks,

“How did you enter Asakusa? Just to enter the front gates, clients have to prove they have 100,000 credits…”

Yuri doesn’t want to incriminate the young girl, and replies vaguely,

“I don’t know, I just shuffled in…”

Phichit shows Yuri a narrow back area, and picks out a fancy kimono for him, motioning to get undressed. Now nude except for underwear, Phichit exclaims at the tattoo on Yuri’s back.

“That is incredible work! The colors, and the shading… Is it a geisha?”

Yuri shakes his head, and explains,

“It’s a male kabuki actor playing a female role, an _onnagata. _I’ve always admired them. I’m surprised Minako-san let me work here, since I have a tattoo.”

“This _okiya_ is small, and not very influential. Plus, Asakusa has been struggling to find qualified geisha.”

A group of older Japanese businessmen enter the establishment, as Yuri sits on the floor next to the long wooden stringed instrument called the _koto_. He feels uneasy. He hasn’t performed since his teacher died, and these men seem like the type who will notice any imperfections. He tries to smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace. His fingers tremble slightly, and his shoulders are tense. He looks up, and sees Phichit give him a encouraging smile. It reminds him of a sunny meadow, and Yuri knows exactly which piece to play. The twanging strings evoke a butterfly floating from flower to flower. Yuri loses himself in the playing, and when he stops, his fingers ache from lack of practice. He removes the _tsume_, the nail picks, and looks over at the guests. They applaud, and Minako is serving the drinks personally, looking very pleased. Then he looks behind him, and sees a geisha and two hangyokus, watching in awe. Minako comes over and whispers,

“Get to work! Hanako-san don’t forget to smile, Kikuyu-chan try not to fart!”

Kikuyu giggles, she was the young girl at the entrance. Then Minako says more loudly,

“Mameyo-chan, you should practice the koto more, if you want to be a dragon master!”

Yuri shuffles outside, shaking with emotion. Phichit comes up to him and exclaims,

“Wow! You’re really good on the koto. What’s a dragon master?”

Yuri shakes his head, and replies,

“Master of the koto. The fabric covering is known as the dragon’s head, the holes for the strings are dragon’s eyes and the other end of the koto is called the dragon’s tail.”

Yuri feels tears suddenly stream down his face. Phichit immediately hugs him, and whispers,

“Are you all right?”

“My koto teacher used to say ‘_A dragon’s child though small, will make the rain fall_’ and...”

Yuri is unable to say anything more. Phichit reassures him with,

“Shhh. Don’t talk. Don’t think about it. Release it.”

By early morning, the last guest leaves. Minako is slumped over a low table, drunk. The other women get up to change for bed. Yuri and Phichit change in the cramped storage room.

“Does Minako-san always drink so much?” Yuri asks. Phichit replies,

“She likes to keep up with the clients. She dreams of a legacy of talented students, but struggles to make ends meet, like us all.”

Yuri yawns, noticing how the boy moves his body in a foreign way. Geisha learn a very traditional way of holding cups and sitting. He asks,

“Phichitto-kun, how long have you been training to be a geisha?”

“Only a month. I was touring with a dance company – I’ve trained in Thai classical dance since I was four. I met a man who said he’d be my patron and left the company… but he abandoned me. I ended up doing illegal sex work to survive. I got roughed up and Hanako-san found me. Minako-san took me in till I got better, and I impressed her with my charming social skills.”

“Your charming social skills?”

“I’m very good at getting rich men to spend ridiculous amounts on rare sake.”

Yuri nods, and shares,

“I’m only here temporarily. I want to work in virtual graphic design.”

“Cool! We should find jobs together, I have computer skills, mostly self-taught.”

Yuri smiles. There’s something warm and wonderful about the Thai boy, which puts Yuri at ease.

Yuri lays on his futon, then borrows Phichit’s communicator. He leaves a message at the train station for his family.

– _Hi, mom… I’m okay. I’m working as a geisha for now. I… I hope you’re well, bye._

Around 11:00, they are awakened, and prepare for lessons. Yuri enjoys the fan dance lesson with Minako, she’s an excellent dancer, but also good at teaching.

“Yuri-san, you dance with your feet pointed inward, like a woman,” she points out. He nods and explains,

“My teacher did too.”

“It suits you. You have a feminine quality when you dance, very beautiful!”

Yuri smiles. He feels an instant connection to this woman, it feels like they’ve been friends their whole lives. Phichit is pretty good for someone trained in a different style. Hanako, the middle aged geisha, is also a decent dancer. Kikuyu with the pretty face is stiff, Mameyo is tall and graceful, but forgets the choreography. The koto lesson, with an ancient wrinkled woman called Toba, is terrible. All she ever says is,

“Again. Again.”

Mameyo is in tears after the old lady leaves. She wails,

“How am I supposed to learn when she never teaches!”

Yuri nods in understanding, then comes over to her instrument.

“Play it once more, let’s see if I can help you.”

Phichit adopts Yuri as his friend. They help each other navigate the rules of the _karyūkai,_ the flower and willow world, and the politics of the various teahouses. Yuri is dressed up in his best kimono, and introduced to the teahouses in the neighborhood. As a state cultural asset, the area is continuously monitored by the government. Anyone can leave at any time, but workers are charged for each reentry. Yuri soon learns Asakusa geishas are also charged for room and board, medical checkups, kimonos, and any other expenses. Only the most successful are able to make a decent salary, let alone retire from the industry. Yuri and Phichit get along extremely well, and become inseparable. They are constantly talking and hanging out together since they can’t afford to leave. They often perform together for clients, as their friendship enhances their charms.

A few days later, Minako hands a package to Yuri. She explains,

“I talked with your mother. She’s sad you’re working elsewhere, but she still sent this.”

Yuri bites his lip, and undoes the string. Inside are kimonos, wrapped in delicate papers. Yuri replies with his voice choked up,

“Several of my favorite kimono. Thank you very much, Minako-san, I’ve been wanting to talk to her, but... I didn’t know what to say.”

“Our kimono are an expression of who we are as artists. Your mother has made a huge investment in your education as a geisha. But in the end, she just wants you to be happy.”

The next morning, Yuri is half-asleep, munching on a food bar. It’s a low-calorie, high-fiber, plant-based nutrient-dense bar with vitamins and minerals, developed by the government as a low-cost food. It tastes awful. Maybe his younger brother is right, it is like rabbit dung. Not that he’s ever eaten rabbit dung. Phichit comes into the storage room in tears, and hugs Yuri.

“What’s wrong?” asks Yuri, stifling a yawn. Phichit replies,

“Last night, a client gave me a crystal jeweled watch, worth a fortune. I tried to sell it, but someone stole it from me on the streets, and now it’s gone... What am I going to do?”

Phichit collapses on the floor, looking despondent.

“Phichit... it will be alright, we’ll escape soon...”

“That’s not it. I thought I had enough to free my family.”

“Free from what?”

“Loan sharks. There was a fire in our house, and we needed money to rebuild. My father took out a loan, but the interest is growing daily. That’s why I stayed in Japan, I need to make a lot of money fast, or they could be hurt.”

“You can’t go to the police?”

“The Royal Thai police can only arrest them with evidence of a crime. Unfortunately, high interest rates isn’t one. In the meantime, my family might end up on the street.”

**October**

Yuri sits in front of the tokonoma, a tiny alcove in the main room, preparing a seasonal display. Yuri doesn’t feel inspired, it’s rare to see any nature in the Tokyo. However, there a bit of frost in the tiny exterior garden, the dwarf maple tree has red leaves. Yuri places a single reddish orange flower into a vase, and a denuded branch to portray the coming winter. He’s frustrated at being stuck in the same position as in Karatsu. The teahouse is a pretty prison, at the beck and call of rich men. He is still young and attractive, but that won’t last… That’s why he’d escaped to Tokyo.

That evening as Yuri finishes a piece on the koto, a skinny old man named Akechi, stands up and cheers loudly. He’s a regular customer and always wears unusual outfits. Tonight, it’s a kimono with dozens of grinning pumpkins.

“It’s rare to see a traditional kimono in such _interesting_ patterns,” remarks Yuri, with a little smile. Akechi responds,

“Well, I’m so old, it’s the only way to get attention from cute guys like you.”

Yuri feels his cheeks burn a little, he’s always a little uncomfortable flirting with clients.

“Ah… Are you new to the area?”

“No. I’m recovered from illness, and I want to have fun!”

“I thought my music more beautiful than fun...” hedges Yuri.

“You’re more fun than a ball pit full of candy! Now tell me your position on chocolate cream...”

Akechi says in mock seriousness. Yuri chuckles. According to his research, this man had been declared terminal, and been put into hospice. The doctors were surprised when the man recovered.

Yuri enjoys talking to Akechi, though he can feel a loneliness behind the other man’s cheerfulness. Akechi rents a large banquet hall at a nearby hotel to celebrate his birthday. He shows up wearing a black kimono with a top hat and a white bow tie. Several geisha from across the street are invited, as well as everyone from Minako’s teahouse. Yuri is treated as the guest of honor, as Akechi stuffs many envelopes with tips in Yuri’s obi. Yuri enjoys the evening, though there’s something disconcerting about the glances from other geisha. They are all smiling and polite, but Yuri senses something is off. One extremely pretty geisha named Yaeko, wearing a lime green kimono, comes forward with a tray of dumplings and soy sauce. Suddenly she stumbles, and the dark soy sauce splashes on Yuri’s kimono. Yuri observes the stain in dismay. The kimono is ruined, and he cannot afford to replace it. But he bows politely to Yaeko, and says,

“I’m sorry that my clumsiness caused an accident.”

Akechi however, responds,

“Are we creating art? I love calligraphy! ”

He grabs another dish of soy sauce, and pulls out a calligraphy brush and writes characters on the girl’s kimono. Yaeko stands there frozen in shock. Yuri reads,

羨む (_urayamu:_ envy)

Then Akechi announces,

“Please find somewhere else to be tonight, your services are no longer required.”

The poor woman goes off in shame, while everyone else pretends it was just a game. Yuri pastes on a smile, and wonders what to do. Maybe he should give his tips to Yaeko...

“You shouldn’t worry about her, she did that on purpose,” Akechi tells him. Yuri immediately apologizes,

“She was probably envious of your attentions to me, but all of us geisha struggle to make enough money...”

“Ah, you’re worried about her kimono. Tomorrow, I’ll send her Mother enough money to replace it. And I’ll replace yours as well... Yuri-san, would it be acceptable for me to talk to Minako-san?”

Yuri freezes, then takes a slow deep breath. That was a very polite and indirect way of asking Yuri to spend the night with him. So Yuri can decline without specifying what he’s declining. Yuri glances over at Phichit, then replies,

“I would be very grateful to receive a kimono from you. Please tell Minako-san that I’m available if you would enjoy some company tonight.”

Later, Minako gives her approval to spend the night with the client at a hotel. The sex ends quickly, so they sit and chat. As Yuri prepares to leave, Akechi says,

“I like you. You’re talented, and sweet. I’d like to grant you a wish… What can I do for you?”

“My friend Phichit and I need jobs, computer jobs. Entry level would be fine… anything to escape this life.”

“All right. But you’ll be escaping one prison for another!” warns Akechi. “Send me your resume.”

That evening, Yuri hands Phichit a stack of cards.

“What’s this?” asks Phichit.

“All my extra money. I know it’s not enough…”

“This... this is a fortune! Are you sure?” Phichit questions in wonderment. Yuri insists,

“Yes. Go quickly.”

Phichit hugs him, and leaves hurriedly to send a payment to Thailand.

The next day, Yuri fills out a job application; and within a few days, he does a phone interview. He tells Phichit,

“There’s an opening for you as well… but it pays very little. It might be better for you to stay at the teahouse.”

Phichit shakes his head, and decides,

“I don’t think so. All my money is spent on expenses here. I’ll try my luck in the computer world. I’ll escape from the tiger to the crocodile.”

Yuri and Phichit scrape together some old suits, and Phichit spends the night sewing his suit for a better fit. A few days later, Yuri and Phichit say goodbye to the women of the teahouse. Minako gives them each a big hug, then Mameyo lifts Yuri off the ground with her hug. Minako urges them,

“Take care.I’ll send your things back to your mother and remember… _wake from death and return to life_.”

Phichit walks outside and remarks to Yuri,

“Whoa! That was a dramatic thing to say.”

“_Kishi kaisei_? It means... get out of a desperate situation and make a complete turn around.”

That morning, Yuri and Phichit show up at Wilde Productions for their new jobs. They stand in one of several lines to be scanned by a greeter robot. Yuri keeps pulling at his pants, saying,

“These are kind of... constricting. I can’t believe you made them tighter.”

Phichit laughs and agrees,

“You’re used to a lot air... but you have a nice rear, you should show it off!”

They walk into a huge room filled with workers, a giant hive. They are directed to the man in charge. They both bow and introduce themselves politely. The harried middle-aged man gives them an annoyed look, then assigns them terminals next to each other. He explains quickly,

“I’m Tanaka. Interact with the holographic film clips, and notate any problems. You know, if something doesn’t look right, or continuity error… Stuff the AI doesn’t pick up.”

Yuri sits down, and begins to work. After a while, he whispers,

“Phichit… I’m so sorry… I had no idea we’d be doing such boring work…”

“Are you apologizing ‘coz it’s boring, or ‘coz we’re working on porn?” asks Phichit.

“Both.”

“Hey, at least we can chat. And on the weekend… we can explore the world!” exclaims Phichit excitedly.

After work, Yuri once again waits in line at the housing office, finally accessing an office robot.

“Welcome to the Public Urban Housing Planning and Development Agency. The role of the PUHPDA is to ensure secure and affordable housing; create opportunities for residents’ self-sufficiency and economic independence; and assure fiscal integrity by program participants. How may we be of service today?” chirps the android.

“I need housing for myself,” explains Yuri.

“Proof of employment please.”

Yuri swipes his badge from work. The robot processes the information and replies,

“Your badge does not show a previous housing assignment. You must give up your previous housing assignment so that a new housing assignments can be issued.”

“I lived with my parents in a historical village. I didn’t need a housing assignment.”

“If you have been living in a parental womb, you must show a recent birth certificate, and parental certificate. Then you give up your parents’ housing assignment.”

“I’ve been living in a… special government assigned situation. But now I have a job in Tokyo. There is no housing assignment to give up.”

The robot whirs, and clicks, then replies,

“All government employees are given housing assignments. If your housing assignment has been taken away due to death, illegal activities, or emigration, this office cannot help you. Have a good day!”

Yuri glares at the government robot with frustration, then gives up.

Meanwhile, Phichit accesses the robot next to him, and it prints out a housing assignment.

“This place is on the outskirts of the city, it’ll take two hours to commute!” complains Phichit.

“Please address any complaints to the Office of Recommendations and Grievances. Thank you very much.”

Yuri asks,

“How did you manage to get one?”

Phichit leaves the area, then whispers to Yuri,

“I handed in a fake one. I’ll trade my housing assignment with somebody else. Then you’ll stay with me.”

Phichit makes some calls, does some dealing, and leads Yuri to a housing block. Phichit says,

“It’s a 30 block. I tried to get us into a 10 or a 20, but... we’re poor!”

“What’s a 30 block?” asks Yuri.

“30 thousand block. Temporary housing that has become permanent. It’s supposed to have 200 residents per floor. With about 150 floors, that means 30,000 people live in this building. You’re gonna miss our cramped storage room!” Phichit adds with a wink. They wait in line for almost 2 hours, then take a packed elevator to the 63rd floor. The ride is so quick, Yuri’s stomach sinks downwards, then in the blink of an eye, the doors open. Yuri sees a hallway with capsules stacked on each side. In the center, there is a group bathing facility, and a laundry area. Phichit instructs him,

“It’s 5 credits for 200 milliliters of water, so don’t use much soap.”

Phichit climbs up a ladder, and opens up a capsule. There is enough room to sit on their knees, or for both of them to lie down next to each other, squished uncomfortably. They quickly dress for sleep. Phichit asks,

“How was Akechi-san?”

“Gentle. Quick. Best case scenario,” responds Yuri with a shrug. Phichit questions hesitantly,

“Have you ever had a... great time? Like with a sex god?”

“Um... not really. I haven’t had much sex. I... I prefer just to play music.”

“Yet you did?”

Yuri shrugs again.

“For me?” Phichit squeezes him tightly. “Don’t do it again. You mean so much to me.”

“I… I care about you too. You’re like... a brother to me.”

Phichit looks like he’s about to say something else, then ruffles Yuri’s hair and lies down.

Yuri lies quietly with his eyes open. The air smells stale, like his brother’s stinky socks. The noises are unfamiliar: creaking sounds, the sounds of people yelling from far away, and muffled thumping noises. The capsule is also vibrating, like an old train. Phichit turns over, and knees him in the stomach. Yuri gently pushes the knee away. He’s not sure what he was expecting from city life, but this isn’t it.

The next day after work, there is a group of guys hanging by the door. A big burly man gives Phichit a smile, and says,

“Hey, you’re cute. Wanna grab a beer? I’m Nishigori Takeshi, I work in the boob department.”

Phichit gives him a friendly smile, and replies,

“Charoenthammawat Phichit, everyone just calls me Phichit. I’m afraid ‘_beer’_ isn’t quite what I go for… sorry.”

One guy from the group yells out,

“Hey, I lost my underwear, can I use yours?”

Another guy adds,  
“My name is Suzuki, if you want to scream it later!”  
Nishigori signals to them to shut up.

“What about your friend? I can totally hook him up,” continues Nishigori, pointing to Yuri. Yuri gives Phichit a panicked glance. Phichit responds,

“He likes expensive champagne… What do you do in the boob department?”

“Usually I make the boobs bigger, and make them bounce, and I do nipple corrections.”

“I would’ve thought the artificial intelligence could take care of that…?”

“Not for the high-end stuff. You gotta have artistic flair to create the perfect boob.”

“Ah. I suppose. I don’t know much about female anatomy,” admits Phichit.

“Okay. Anyway, you’re both welcome to watch the Giants beat the Swallows at the bar nearby,” invites Nishigori, then he gives a friendly wave and leaves with the guys. Phichit reflects for a moment, then asks Yuri,

“Did that guy just invite us to a sex club?”

Yuri shakes his head, and replies,

“No. That was about baseball.”

That night, Yuri hacks at his hair, giving himself a bad haircut.

“I’m hoping to look dorky and respectable, not attractive,” says Yuri.

“You look terrible. No one will ask you out again!” responds Phichit, wrinkling his nose.

The next day at work, Yuri is washing his hands in the bathroom when a tall guy next to him offers,

“I have two tickets for the Giants against the Carps… We can watch baseball, then play _hard_ball_._”

“Oh... I... uh,...”

“No thanks. He prefers blue balls to watching sports,” responds a voice behind him. Yuri turns and sees Nishigori. The tall guy cackles appreciatively, and goes on his way. Yuri hangs on to the sink, feeling waves of anxiety. The noisy city, the new job, the constant press of people, it all hits him at once. Suddenly, he feels a whack on his back. He coughs a bit, trying to regain his breath.

“You okay?” asks Nishigori. Yuri continues to breathe too fast, unable to respond. Nishigori, points to a dispenser in the corner, and says,

“Those are amazing! My home town had condoms hidden in wood cabinets. But here there’s different colors, different textures...”

Yuri listens in disbelief, as Nishigori explains the different options. Yuri discovers if he focuses on the voice, and doesn’t worry about what the other man is saying, his breath slows down.

“... but avoid the bacon flavored ones.”

Huh? Yuri stares at the floor and says awkwardly,

“Oh, thanks. I’m... It’s all too much...”

“Nishigori Takeshi.”

“Koizumi Yuri.”

“From Karatsu? Oh, wow, what are the odds! I remember you...”

“Me too. I... I was bullied by you when we were young.”

“Really?” Nishigori scratches his head. “I teased you...”

“Pushed, stole my glasses, called me names...” Yuri reminds him.

“Oh, right, Piggy! ‘Coz of Yuko. I had a huge crush on her,” explains Nishigori.

“Oh.”

“I was trying to impress her, sorry. You cut your hair,” mentions Nishigori. Yuri looks at himself in the mirror, and decides,

“I’m going to get ugly glasses.”

“Won’t matter. These guys are horny from working on porn all day. Hey, don’t worry about them from now on, I’ll tell them to lay off.”

After that, the office guys leave him alone. Soon, it becomes reassuring to see Nishigori’s friendly thumbs-up at work. They even meet a couple times for lunch, eating nutritional bars and remembering Karatsu. One day, Nishigori asks quietly,

“So about Yuko-chan… Is she married?”

“No… she joined the family business,” reveals Yuri. Nishigori looks disappointed, and mutters,

“Ah. Never mind.”

“You’re no longer willing to date her?” demands Yuri, becoming upset. Nishigori nods, and replies,

“I remember her parents’ teahouse. It was large and beautiful... There’s no way she’d leave all that to live in a capsule!”

Yuri looks at him in surprise, then responds,

“I did.”

Friday night, Yuri and Phichit go out. Phichit offers,

“We can watch a samurai battle with jet packs on, a comedy duo of cleaning robots, or we could go on a date with an anime character…”

Yuri says regretfully,

“Too expensive. Maybe we could afford ramen from a vending machine. Oh look! Ramen flavored chips, let’s try that.”

They walk around, munching and fighting their way through the crowds. Everything is noisy, busy and flashing. Yuri is overwhelmed by the constant press of people, and the holograms advertising into the streets. In the restaurants, shiny robots are serving food. Yuri notices a shop with scantily clad women standing unmoving in a window.

“Are they asleep?” asks Yuri.

Phichit replies,

“Sex robots. It takes too much money to maintain real people according to health standards.”

Yuri wrinkles his nose.

“Silicone bodies aren’t very appealing to me. I guess I’m old-fashioned, I’d like a real body.”

“No problem, you can date one of our coworkers!” offers Phichit, teasing.

“Oh no! Imagine their blank looks as I explain the intricacies of traditional Japanese dance…”

“Don’t talk to them! Just enjoy their non-silicone bodies. Just tell me what kind of ‘_skin_’ you prefer, I’ll do quality control.”

Yuri shakes his head, and suppresses a smile. Phichit may talk like anything goes, but Yuri suspects the Thai boy has a romantic streak.

Back at the capsule, Phichit insists on watching a gay romance with a happy ending, then curls up next to him, looking much younger than his age. It reminds him of his younger brother Minami, the joy and sweetness.

“Phichit, I wish you could visit Karatsu.”

Phichit smiles at him, and responds eagerly,  
“That would be wonderful! Tell me about your family.”

Yuri brings up a holographic video, and confides,

“My mom sent me these family images, my dad must’ve taken them in secret!”

“Aaah, Minami is cute, he reminds me of my brothers…”

Eventually, Phichit gets Yuri a housing assignment as well. Yuri is delighted to have a place of his own. He finds the building, and goes to floor 29. Again there are rows and rows of capsules. He climbs up a ladder, and into his capsule. There’s barely enough room to sit up, but there is a virtual-reality hookup. Yuri examines on the worn out vest, the scratched goggles and the gloves, then grimaces at the penis attachment. It looks… stained. Never mind, he can clean that out later. He does a few stretches lying on his back, then pulls out his flute, and practices a few pieces.


	3. Virtual Reality

“_A lady’s imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment.” (P&P ch.6)_

A few days later, Yuri sits in his capsule, bored. He puts on the virtual reality gear, the headset, vest, gloves and booties. Then there’s the horrible part: he pushes a button that activates the headgear. It injects the same chemical from the brain as when you’re dreaming, paralyzing the voluntary muscles. Only a small amount of muscle twitching happens. Yuri finds the effect frightening, until he enters a virtual-reality site. He walks around a free library, marveling at the weird feeling. He investigates a few educational games, and learning modules. Then he enters a site promising a dance performance, only to find it being a porn site. There are lots of virtual restaurants, though he’s not sure he wants to put the extra tongue stimulator in his mouth. He presses his forehead to disconnect from the system, and quickly stretches his body. He pulls out Giacometti’s business card. The address on the back leads to a site to become a virtual-reality beta tester. Yuri fills out a very long form, asking various questions about what he wants in a partner. Within a day the request is accepted. It doesn’t pay, but it allows him to participate in _Love of Our Own_, a high-end site being developed for dating adventures.

Yuri signs in, and is faced with a long contract. He presses accept. Then a huge message says,

**|ALL ACTIONS ARE RECORDED FOR QUALITY ASSURANCE|**

He presses accept again, and creates a profile. He uses a scanner to create his avatar, but pulls apart some wires and reuses skin shots from his front to create his back. That way it hides his tattoo. Then he enters the portal for the first dating adventure, _Love on Ice_. On ice? As in chilled? He goes to the next level, and sees pictures of all the participants. They’re all wearing ice skates! Are they going to date while ice-skating? He recognizes one of the skaters: Christophe Giacometti. There’s also a side panel of other characters. When he clicks on the icon, there are a photos of each skater, stats, personal info. There’s also a video of them skating difficult routines. All the guys are cute. He clicks on each participant, one by one. The last one is an exotic man with white hair and blue eyes. Must be an aspirational avatar, no one looks like that without surgery. Yuri watches the striking blonde man elegantly flow on the ice. The movements are graceful and strong. Yuri feels his pulse speed up, seeing such a beautiful man. Then he clicks on it a few more times, re-watching it.

Yuri goes back to his profile page. Excited to be using programming skills, he spends hours creating a home base, inspired by Karatsu, called Hasetsu. How he misses the hot springs! He renames the Castle Spring Inn as ‘Yu-topia’ or ‘Hot water place’. He creates AI versions of his father, mother and sister, but omits his brother. He feels a bit guilty about that, but he prefers not to date in front of his brother’s likeness. He begins prepping for his first adventure, and practices virtual ice-skating. The software allows his body to do the moves, but he still needs to train to perfect them, as well as learn the terminology. The triple and quadruple jumps are especially difficult. He continues the tutorial. It covers how to use the VR software for everything from eating to copulating. The last uses extra attachments which make him uncomfortable, so he skips that part.

Yuri clicks on the _**Begin Your Journey**_ icon, and the full VR experience begins. Yuri finds himself outside the Iceberg Skating Palace at the Sochi Grand Prix in 2013. Yuri is amazed at the detail. The lights, the people, the sounds, everything is very realistic. This is a dating game? Everyone seems obsessed with skating! He watches one of the routines, then a man tells him,

“Yuri, aren’t you going to warm up?”

Tall man with a ponytail. Oh right, his coach, Celestino Cialdini.

“Yes. Right now,” replies Yuri.

He does some stretches, then before he knows it, he’s on the ice. It really feels like he’s in front of an enormous crowd with glaring lights and cameras all around. Yuri gets nervous and shaky. The music starts, and because of his background as an entertainer, he strives for a good performance. But he hasn’t practiced enough with this new software, he falls several times and places last. Giacometti has a sexy performance, and scores well, both in the point department and in getting the attention of the crowd. Then the exotic blond takes the ice. He skates so beautifully, Yuri is mesmerized by the strength and elegance of it. It’s been a long time since he’s felt touched by an artistic performance. The scoreboard gives the top score to Victor Nikiforov.

Afterwards, Yuri is hit with a wave of grief and sadness. Dancing on ice reminds him how much he misses his teacher. Master Toyohiro understood him and challenged him like no other. He runs into a restroom, and hides inside a stall. He bursts into tears. He pauses the VR, and wants to call home. Then he hesitates. Mom would tell him to come home, she always thought moving to Tokyo was a mistake. He sits there for a while, then remembers the game is still on hold. Oh no, his VR body has been in the toilet stall this whole time! That’s kind of weird. No one needs to use the bathroom in virtual-reality. Why did anyone even program a bathroom? Probably an authentic architectural rendering of the real building. He goes back to his profile, he creates the image of a dead pet, and puts it on the Buddhist altar of his virtual home. This will explain his crying in the restroom. Then he returns to _Love on Ice_.

Yuri examines the old-fashioned cell phone his avatar is carrying, and dials Yutopia. Amazingly, his mother answers. Not his actual mother, the AI is simulating a probable response. Yuri thinks of what to say in the context of the Sochi Grand Prix. He asks,

“Mom, were you sleeping? Sorry, were you watching TV?”

“We were having a public viewing!” responds his mother’s voice. Wow, the resemblance is uncanny. He can’t believe the software was be able to create this from just a short video of her. He starts apologizing for suddenly leaving for Tokyo,

“Please! I’m so embarrassed! Sorry, I messed up...”

Yuri hangs up. It’s not really his mother. He misses Yutopia... Why did he leave all that behind for a crappy capsule? The door of the stall bursts open, and Yuri falls back in fear. A blond kid is staring at him. No wait, that’s the Jr. Grand Prix Final gold medalist Yuri Plisetsky! The Russian punk is looking at him like he’s a piece of trash.

“Sorry…” begins Yuri. Plisetsky growls back,

“I’m competing in the senior division next year. We don’t need two Yuris in the same bracket. Incompetents like you should just retire already. MORON!”

Whoa. Is this really about skating? Or was someone worried about Yuri being in the bathroom too long? Yuri walks through the building, no longer caring about the competition. The handsome blonde, Victor, offers to take a picture with him, but Yuri ignores him. This whole situation is too emotionally intense.

Yuri logs off the VR, leaves his capsule, and goes down to the closest vending machine. He buys several mini bottles of sake. Then he plugs back in to the virtual game. There is a party after the Sochi Grand Prix, and every time his character has a glass of champagne, he pauses and downs a bottle of sake. The rest of the evening is a blur.

The next evening, Yuri logs in again. He drops his coach, abandons all skating competitions and wanders around the virtual city of Sochi. He figures someone will kick him off the dating site soon. Feeling reckless, he pauses the VR and puts the tongue stimulator in his mouth. Then he goes back in and enters a restaurant called _Pizza Fish_. He eats three different pizzas. The flavors are not as good as in real life, but still more satisfying than the bunny doo-doo bars he’s eating in his capsule. The next day he tries _Fish Restaurant Istanbul_, then the following night he tries _Lobby Bar Cafe_, also a seafood restaurant. He wanders the water’s edge, admiring the Black Sea. It’s fun to eat as much as he wants, and not gain weight. Well, not gain weight in _real_ life. His online avatar, Katsuki, is looking a little pudgy in the middle. Yuri considers what else he wants to do online before leaving, and remembers Victor’s amazing skating routine at the Sochi Grand Prix. He manages to get a recording of it on his cell phone, then returns to the Iceberg Skating Palace. He re-watches Victor’s skating routine, trying to imitate the beautiful flow of it.

The next week, he plugs in every night, and learns Victor’s routine. Strangely, no one censures him, or ejects him from the site. Honestly, he is developing a crush on the handsome Russian. Nikiforov seems like a handsome prince, from a castle made of ice. Yuri collects a whole bunch of images Nikiforov on his phone. After that, Yuri isn’t sure what to do. So he heads to Hasetsu. He goes back to his profile and programs Minako as his ballet teacher, and Yuko as his childhood friend. She always wanted to be married and have family. Remembering Nishigori, he puts him as her husband. Then he mutters to himself,

“They should have kids. Maybe a girl? No, two girls.” Then he remembers Nishigori’s bullying. “He should have three girls. Triplets!”

Back in Hasetsu, Yuri arrives at the train station. It’s strange to walk around the virtual version of Karatsu. The town is familiar, yet completely different. Minako greets him twirling with a banner – her AI is like the real woman on crack. His parents and sister act nice, like weird versions of themselves. This is ridiculous. If Yuri wants to go home to Karatsu, he should just go back. Even though he’d feel like a failure... He hangs around the inn, eating pork cutlet bowls, then cleaning. Suddenly he has an idea: he creates an ice rink in Hasetsu, and names it the Ice Castle. Yuko could work there… He tweaks her story a little bit, and then presents his skating routine to Yuko. She’s been his best friend for years, and he wishes he could tell her how much she means to him. Maybe he could get a recording of this and show it to her in the real world… He takes the last pose, and, hears VR Yuko yell,

“That was super cool!! A perfect copy of Victor! Awesome! I thought you’d be depressed or something!”

“Yeah, I was. But I got bored of feeling depressed, so I got to thinking... I want to get my love for _skating_ back...” he says, embarassed at the odd conversation. They are interrupted by Axel, lutz, and Loop, Yuko’s fake children. Yuck. Maybe he can redo their programming so they are less... annoying.

That night, Yuri looks around his virtual world fondly. This will probably be his final night here. Someone at  _Love of Our Own_ will realize he’s not participating in the skating competition or interacting with the other dating candidates. When he’s terminated from the site, he should return to Karatsu.

The next time he plugs in, there is snow outside Yutopia. In the real world, it’s late November, but in the game, it’s April. Is someone messing with the weather program? At the front door of Yutopia, Yuri sees a big brown poodle sitting in the snow.

“Vicchan?” asks Yuri, confused. Did someone animate his dead poodle? The poodle jumps up on to him and he falls backwards. “Nope.” Yuri laughs as is being licked, a weird feeling in VR. “He’s much bigger than Vicchan... Huh, could he be, no he can’t be,” says Yuri, remembering Victor Nikiforov has a pet. His father says behind him,

“Yuri, isn’t he just like Vicchan? He came with a really good looking foreign guest. He’s in the hot springs right now...”

What!!? One of the dating candidates came to his area of virtual reality? Yuri stumbles as he runs as fast as he can to the hot springs.

“Yuri!” cries his father behind him. Yuri slides through the bathing area, bursts out into the hot spring to see Nikiforov sitting in the hot water with a white cloth on his head.

“Vi... Victor, why are you here?”

Nikiforov stands outside of the water completely naked, waves his arm out, and announces,

“Yuri, starting today, I’m your coach. I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final.”

Then Nikiforov winks.

“Huh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?” shrieks Yuri. Yuri accidentally presses the log off button, flails in his capsule, and dislodges the connector to the VR. What in the world? Why is this dating thing so focused on ice skating?

Yuri feels his heart pound, wondering what’s next. He checks all his equipment connectors, then goes back to Hasetsu. Victor Nikiforov, the most attractive of the dating candidates, is laying asleep on the floor of the dining room in a green yukata. The man sneezes, and Yuri jumps. He says quietly,

“Oh, he’s awake.”

Then Victor sits up with his robe askew.

“I’m starving, hungry,” says the blonde man. The robe slides down on one side, baring the back of his neck. That area is considered one of the most erotic in Japanese art, and Yuri can’t help but stare... This man oozes sensuality!

“He wants to eat,” declares Minako. Yuri, discombobulated, asks,

“Um, Victor, what would you like to eat?”

“Mmm, as your coach, I’d like to know what Yuri’s favorite food is?”

“What!” exclaims Yuri. His coach? That wasn’t a joke? His mother puts a bowl of katsudon in front of Victor.

“Wow! Amazing!” exclaims Victor, then Hiroko adds,

“Our specialty, the pork cutlet bowl, extra-large!”

Victor takes a bite of the fried pork, and cries,

“_Vkusno_! Delicious! Too good for words! Is this what God eats?!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Yuri responds, feeling a strange warmth as the other man gobbles up the food. In fact, Yuri can’t seem to process much of anything Victor says. Yuri just feels befuddled around him.

The next thing he knows, Victor is moving into Yutopia. Yuri stares at the mountain of boxes now invading the inn. Why would anyone move so much virtual stuff? Victor looks at him and says,

“You look anxious.” Victor winks. “You can pay the coaching fee after you achieve success! I’ll bill you later,” says Victor with another wink. Right, money is not important in virtual reality.

“Tha... Thank you,” stutters Yuri.

“Yuri, tell me everything about you.”

Victor puts his hand under Yuri’s chin.

“What kind of rink do you skate at? What’s in this city? Is there a girl you like?”

Victor runs his hand up Yuri’s arm, and holds Yuri’s right hand. The other hand is cupping his chin and his face is so close it feels like they’re going to kiss. Yuri’s heart starts to flutter in his chest.

“Pefore we start practicing, let’s build trust in our relationship.”

Yuri backs up in a hurry. Victor seems surprised, and asks,

“What? Why are you running away?

“Uh, no reason,” babbles Yuri, stunned at the intimate gesture. Does _coaching _mean dating? He hides in his bedroom, and stares at the blanket of white outside. Strange that the Prince of Ice should arrive with a snowstorm. Later that evening, he hears a knock at his bedroom door. Then he hears,

“Yuri, let’s sleep together. As your coach, there’s so much I need to learn about you.”

“No!” yells Yuri, his back pressing against the door to keep it shut. He’d heard about casual hookups online, but this is too fast!

“Yuri!”

Yuri looks around his bedroom, which has dozens of posters of Nikiforov on the walls. That’s weird, right? Yuri quickly removes all the posters, then stares at an image of Victor. He’s never met anyone like him. His heart is pounding. This Russian guy is so gorgeous! But how does Yuri get this guy to slow down?

The next day, Yuri works out jumping on a bench, while Victor peppers him with questions,

“Do you have feelings for Minako?”

“What?! No way!” insists Yuri.

“Do you have a lover?”

Yuri refuses to answer. Victor continues,

“Do you have any ex-lovers?”

“No comment.”

“Let’s talk about me! My first lover was… ”

“Stop!”

They both sit at either side of the bench, in awkward silence. Is this just about his online character? Yuri stalls, not wanting to share about male geishas and sex clients. Instead he points to Hasetsu Castle, explaining what’s inside. Luckily, the Russian is easily distracted. Then Yuri continues to work out, seemingly endlessly.

Later, Yuri exits from _Love On Ice_, and notices a message on the landing page.

_Nikiforov: Yuri, are you building your own little town here? There is a default historical setting, it will approximate places based on the year with available maps, photos and data._

Yuri dictates back,

_Katsuki: Yes, I used it as the background, then had fun changing things around. Did I do something wrong?_

_Nikiforov: No, no. I’m enjoying your creation. I thought it was genius to add an ice rink! The ninja keep inside the castle was fun, the squid statue in front of the train station is... unique._

_Katsuki: Do you know why there was a snowstorm in April?_

_Nikiforov: That’s for Makkachin, she loves snow!_

Yuri turns the system off, then hugs himself, thinking about the virtual experience. Nikiforov is a surprise. He’s magnetic, flamboyant, fun… and looks perfect naked. Yuri thought the man was only at Yutopia for sex, but he seems serious about coaching Yuri in virtual figure skating.


	4. A Coach of My Own

“_I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.” (P&P ch.60)_

The next day at work, Yuri pokes at his screen distractedly, making sure all the penises on his screen are blurred. He hums the tune for _Stammi Vicino. _Next to him, Phichit complains,

“This is weird. Only in Japan would kids have access to porn, but all blurred. Do kids get turned off when they see a real penis in focus?”

“I don’t know. I was given antique sex manuals to study,” replies Yuri, staring out into space, with a half smile. Phichit pauses, and demands,

“You met someone! From a pod below you?”

Yuri gushes,

“No, in virtual reality. Phichit, the site is great! It allows me to be a competitive ice skater, and you feel like your body is actually speeding on the ice, twirling and jumping… The falls are a bit harsh though.”

“How can you afford that?” asks Phichit.

“It’s free, I’m helping develop the site. I have to fill out reports after every login, and I’m required to use my own body image and first name. I’ve been given Katsuki as a last name. I’ve already spent hours online… All the men are gorgeous!”

“Mmm, sounds interesting, but everyone always looks cute online. Then there’s the shock when you meet them in person…”

“Oh. I guess you’re right. No way could this guy be that dreamy in real life! He’s educated, graceful, artistic, strong, perfectly beautiful… ”

Phichit interrupts,

“So you’re dating a virtual god!?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe? You’re not sure?” exclaims Phichit.

“Um, honestly… I’ve never had time to date anyone... I had to study dance, deportment, several musical instruments, flower arranging, calligraphy, traditional tea ceremony, as well as school subjects!”

“I know. Sometimes, I’d cry because the other boys would go out and play while I had to rehearse, sew costumes, and learn long verses of epic poetry.”

“Phichit... I’m not sure if Victor is flirting with me because he likes me, or he’s just testing out the dating environment.”

“His name is Victor? Tell me more, I could use some escapism fun. Or even better, sign me up!”

Yuri sends a message to Christophe, who arranges for Phichit to receive an application as a beta tester as well.

The next day in VR, Yuri begins a workout regime to get rid of his virtual gut. VR workouts only move real muscles a tiny bit, but his heart is still pounding. Maybe he should work out in real life. He jogs all the way to the Ice Castle. When he gets there, he is kicked across the room. A voice growls,

“It’s all your fault. Apologize.”

Yuri lies on the ground with a foot on his head. Not sure what else to do, he apologizes,

“Uh, sorry, sorry!”

“Hey, pig!” insults the foot.

“Ow, that hurts. Stop!” insists Yuri.

“Fatso! Pig!”

Yuri gets up, and examines his attacker. Yuri Plisetsky, the angry teenager? Plisetsky says,

“He promised me first that he’d choreograph a program for me. What about you?”

“Uh? We haven’t gotten to talking about programs or anything.”

Yuri examines the adolescent boy with curiosity this time. What is this kid doing here? And why does he act like a yakuza? He must have connections in high places – the annoying nephew of the CEO or something.

The next day, Yuri and Plisetsky watch Victor skate, then they join him on the ice. Victor tells them,

“_On Love: Eros _and_ Agape_. Have you ever thought about love?”

“Nope,” replies Yuri, shaking his head. First it’s all about skating, now there’s a quiz on the philosophy of love?

“All right. Then what do you feel when you hear this music?” asks Victor. An ethereal melody plays, and Yuri closes his eyes, enjoying the music.

“It’s very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn’t know what love is yet,” responds Yuri. That pretty much sums up his own life. Plisetsky growls,

“I don’t like this music. This innocence crap makes me wanna barf.”

“Okay,” responds Victor. A different track plays, with Spanish flair. Yuri listens in surprise, remarking,

“It’s like a completely different song.”

Plisetsky scowls at Yuri, and demands,

“Victor! I want to skate this one!”

Victor explains,

“The first piece is _On Love: Agape_. The theme is unconditional love. And this piece is _On Love: Eros_. The theme is sexual love. I’ll have you two skate to these opposing themes.” Victor lowers his voice, sounding serious. “This is how I’m assigning them: ...” Then in a disgustingly cheerful tone, he exclaims, “Yuri, you’ll skate to _Eros_!” Then he points to Plisetsky and adds, “Yurio, you’ll skate to _Agape_!”

Yuri stands there stunned.

“Switch them! That piece isn’t me at all!” yells Plisetsky. Yuri grabs his head in dismay. Victor lectures them,

“You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them? That’s my motto. Actually, you’re far more ordinary and mediocre than you think. You need to be more self-aware. I’m surprised you think you can choose your own image. From the audience’s perspective, you’re just a piglet and a kitten. If you aren’t up to my standards by next week, I won’t choreograph either of your programs.” He points to them. “Both of you are my fans, so I’m sure that you’ll manage. Right?”

Victor gives them both a wicked smile with his finger over his mouth, amused by their expressions. Image? Piglet? Fan? Did Victor see all the posters in his room? Plisetsky growls,

“Fine. I’ll skate to _Agape_. My senior division debut depends on it! You’d better give me a program that’ll let me win!”

Victor says confidently,

“It’s up to you whether you win or not. If I skated the program, I’d win for sure.”

Plisetsky kicks the ice and demands,

“If I win, Victor, you’re coming back to Russia. And you’ll be my coach. That’s what I want!”

“Yes, of course,” promises Victor. Then he turns and asks, “Yuri, what about you? What do you want to do if you win?”

Yuri imagines Victor in Karatsu and replies,

“I want to eat katsudon with you, Victor. I want to keep on winning, and keep on eating katsudon! So skate to _eros_, and I’ll give it all the _eros_ I’ve got!”

Victor’s face lights up. He grins and replies,

“Great! That’s exactly what I like!”

Yuri leaves VR, and checks a dictionary for  _eros:_

– _a fundamental creative impulse – having a sensual element – madness from the god Cupid delivered through an arrow... _

Yuri holds his head in his hands, thinking he must’ve been hit by an arrow. Why else would he be competing in the _Onsen on Ice_, let alone trying to win the Grand Prix skating competition? Most people would just associate _eros_ with sex. But that’s not been Yuri’s experience. He doesn’t enjoy sex, especially not with clients. It’s not terrible either. It’s just... _work_. Japanese dance is beautiful and delicate, but most people wouldn’t find it erotic. Yuri sighs. He’s an adult of twenty-three, he should be able to show mature sexiness!

_Katsuki: Why is everyone so intent on winning the Grand Prix? I thought the main focus would be on hanging out with the other people, maybe dating…?_

_Nikiforov: Everyone wants to win the main prize._

_Katsuki: What main prize?_

_Nikiforov: Oh, I forgot you started late. The gold medalist wins a real world vacation: two weeks with the date of his choice._

_Katsuki: But Yuri Plisetsky is underage!_

_Nikiforov: The date can be friendly, not necessarily romantic. _

_Katsuki: So I could meet any skater I wanted?_

_Nikiforov: Yes and go anywhere, Florence, Bali,..._

_Katsuki: Why aren’t you competing?_

_Nikiforov: I’m in charge of the project. When I win, no one gets a prize. Like last time._

_Katsuki: I’m going to win this._

_Nikiforov: You are?_

_Katsuki: Yes. I told you. We are going to meet in the real world, and eat katsudon together._

_Nikiforov: Yuri, you make me smile. I can’t even tell if you’re joking…_

_Katsuki: I’m not. I take food very seriously._

A few days later, Victor shows Yurio a terribly difficult routine. Yurio picks it up instantly. Then Victor begins skating to the _Eros_ music. Yuri whispers,

“Choreography that Victor did for me alone…”

He watches the beautiful routine, the sensuality, the amazing body… Yuri can’t decide if the Russian looks better with or without clothes…

“D-Damn, he’s so hot! It’s enough to make a even me, a man, pregnant. Such _eros_!” mutters Yuri. Then the intricacies of the step sequence hit him. “Huh? Can I skate this?”

“Yuri! How was that?” calls out Victor. Flustered, Yuri replies,

“Oh, um, it was very _eros_!”

What kind of answer was that? Did his brains just leak out his ears? Victor continues,

“Right! So, about the program composition… Which quads can you land?”

“Toe loop, and I can land the Salchow in practice, but in competition... Um, I think I can do it if I try.”

“Okay, you can practice the basics. I’ll teach Yurio first. I won’t teach you anything you can’t do right now. How many times have you messed up in competition? You have the skill to win. Why can’t you make it happen?”

“Well, that’s probably because… I lack confidence,” admits Yuri, then looks down at the ice, feeling discouraged. Victor replies,

“Right. My job is to make you feel confident in yourself.”

Victor skates up to him, and gets really close. Yuri feels a thumb caressing his bottom lip.

“No one in the whole wide world knows your true e_ros_, Yuri. It may be in alluring side of you that you yourself are unaware of. Can you show me what it is soon?”

Oh my. Every time this guy gets close, Yuri turns into a helpless blushing idiot.

“Hey, Victor! Aren’t you teaching me first?!” yells Yurio. Victor continues,

“Yes. So Yuri, think long and hard about what _eros_ means to you.”

Yuri repeats in a dazed tone,

“What _eros_ means to me? What would that be?”

Later, exhausted, and hungry for real food, Yuri collapses on the table. He doesn’t try eating his virtual healthy meal. _Eros_, _eros_, it’s what causes you to lose the ability to make normal decisions. What causes him to lose that ability is… Yuri stares at the pork cutlet bowl, glistening with rich egg, tender pork and soft fluffy rice…

“I get it! Katsudon! That’s what _eros_ is to me!” Yuri exclaims. Victor and Yurio stare at him like he’s a weirdo. A stupid weirdo.

“Sorry, it’s not ...” Yuri backtracks, wondering how to explain away his words. Victor says like he’s humoring him,

“Okay, let’s go with that, it’s nice and unique.”

“Really?” scoffs Yurio, laughing at Yuri. Great. Now he has to skate a sexy pork cutlet bowl, whatever that means.

As Yuri and Yurio train for the _Onsen on Ice_, Yuri notices a weird effect on his screen. It’s like the ghostly after image of a cat. The faint image appears and disappears. Is it a bug? Maybe a worm or a virus? When Yuri clicks on it, Yurio’s voice says,

“Good work, Katsudon! I was wondering if you’d take the bait,” says the head. Katsudon? Oh right, Yurio’s nickname for him. Yuri asks,

“Yurio? What’s going on?”

“You were weird at the waterfall thing, I wanted to check on you.”

Yuri frowns, only remembering being a bit cold. The wet sensation is rather muted, maybe because his VR gear is old. Yurio is the one who seemed vulnerable, like his defenses were down. Oh. Yurio wants to talk off the record!

“Right. _Mikaerino Taki_ is a special place, a waterfall full of spiritual power…”

“Shut up. Look I need to win this thing, and show everyone I’m not some kid… My life is just full of rules and regulations... and… anyway, I’m the best, I deserve the vacation!”

“Are you trying to win a date with Victor?” asks Yuri, surprised.

“Ew! Gross. I’ve got someone else in mind. You want a date with Victor?”

“Um, I’m... I’m curious to meet him in real life.”

Yurio scowls at him, and promises,

“Don’t get your hopes up. I’m going to crush them.”

Yuri finds himself enjoying the virtual ice-skating. And the more he gets to know Victor, the more he likes his coach. At the _Onsen on Ice _competition, Yuri watches Yurio. The beautiful teenager spins like... like an exotic monster! Shaken by the possibility of losing, he tells Victor,

“I’m going to become a super tasty pork cutlet bowl, so please watch me!” He hugs Victor and pleads, “Promise!”

“Of course, I love pork cutlet bowls,” responds Victor. Yuri skates and does his best to express the sexiness of his skating routine. He’s bowled over by the criticism afterwards, but soon he’s on top of the podium with Victor’s arm around his waist. Yuri is thrilled to keep his coach, and spend more time with the intriguing Russian.

Yuri continues with the skating story, and trains for the Grand Prix competition. Meanwhile, Phichit is training in Bangkok with his old coach. The next day at work ,Yuri asks him,

“Are you getting the hang of ice skating?”

Phichit looks at him intently, and responds,

“Why are you pretending to be straight online?”

“Not straight, discovering I’m gay...”

“Why?!”

“It’s the early twenty-first century, my character has grown up in a hetero-normative society…”

“Oh please! This isn’t a historical reenactment, this is a bunch of gay men in tight pants. Really nice butts in tight pants… So what’s the real reason?”

“It’s my character’s excuse for taking it slow. I don’t want to be pressured into sex.”

“Oh. Okay. I’ll play along,” decides Phichit. Yuri asks,

“What about you?”

“I’m acting like myself. Unfortunately, I’m only talking to the other skaters through the message board. Hopefully that’ll change when we meet at the next competition.”

_Nikiforov: You seem hesitant about any romantic topics or touching in virtual-reality… Do you not want any intimate contact from me?_

_Katsuki: Oh, uh, not exactly... I grew up without access to virtual reality. In the last two years, I started taking classes in programming VR, but the only VR equipment I used was in class. A crowded group class, if you know what I mean…_

_Nikiforov: Wow! I didn’t know that was possible. Give me a minute._

Yuri waits for a while, watching the screen, wondering what Victor is up to...

_Nikiforov: See you later._

Yuri stares for a moment, wondering why Victor left. Is he disappointed about Yuri’s lack of technological experience? Then a white box appears with the label ‘_click on me’_. Yuri clicks on it, and finds himself in a completely white space. It’s an unprogrammed VR scene. Victor’s avatar shows up, and explains,

“I’m not supposed to do this, but I wanted to talk to you away from the message board.”

Yuri asks,

“You’re not supposed to meet me away from _Love On Ice_?”

“No. Nor am I supposed to be coaching you inside the game. It’s not fair to the others.”

“But… why did you become my coach then?”

“I told the others you started late and were behind in practice. Yakov wasn’t happy about it.”

“Yakov’s a real person, not just an AI approximation?”

“Exactly.”

“Won’t you get into trouble for this?”

“I’m one of the programmers, I can delete this from the official record.”

Victor tilts his head, then explains,

“Most VR equipment is not very sophisticated. It re-creates either a weak version of sensory experiences, or an approximation of it. However, our brains are capable of adapting to stimuli. For example, if you wear glasses that invert images upside down, your brain will eventually turn it right side up.”

“Sounds familiar, they talked about it in class,” remembers Yuri.

“May I touch your hand?”

Yuri nods, suddenly feeling his nerves returning. Victor is staring at him, and Yuri realizes he’s holding his arms behind his back. He puts out his right hand, and Victor holds it with his left hand. Then Victor runs a finger on the hand.

“Can you feel that?” asks Victor.

“Uh, yes, of course,” answers Yuri.

“Does it feel the same as in real life?”

“No. It’s like… It’s like I’m wearing gloves or something, not like bare skin.”

“I’m going to do same motions repeatedly, and it’s very important you watch. We are training your mind that this should feel like bare skin.”

Yuri gulps. This boring VR exercise is more arousing than anything he’s ever experienced.

“Good. Let me know if your skin is more sensitive next time you skate _Eros_,” murmurs Victor, then disappears. Yuri strokes his hands, staring at them as if he’d never noticed he had skin before...

Back on _Love on Ice_, Yuri feels like his whole body is now attuned to Victor’s presence in a new way. What’s worse, his coach uses any excuse to touch Yuri’s hands. Yuri is unable to focus on skating, and can’t land his jumps, and keeps crashing into the ice. Frustrated with himself, Yuri pauses the ice-skating story. Victor immediately messages him.

_Nikiforov: So what did you do instead of VR growing up?_

_Katsuki: Read books. Study. I had to study a lot!_

_Nikiforov: Hologram movies?_

_Katsuki: Again, no. And when I say books, I mean antique paper books._

_Nikiforov: Really!? That’s weird, but interesting! We should watch movies in _ Love on Ice _, I’d have to find old ones that were shown at the time…_

_Katsuki: Okay, sounds fun._

_Nikiforov: But didn’t they have VR in school?_

_Katsuki: I was home-schooled, and... privately tutored._

_Nikiforov: Would you have liked to go to a public school?_

_Katsuki: Yes, especially high school._

A week later, the white box appears again with the label ‘ _ click on me’ _ . Yuri clicks on it, and enters the completely white space. Victor materializes all of a sudden, and Yuri asks him nervously,

“Are we going to do the motions on the hands again?”

Victor shakes his head, and says suggestively,

“No, we should train a different part of your anatomy.”

Yuri backs away nervously, wondering if it’s an overture for sex. Victor did say this was a private unrecorded session...

“So… what do you do in real life? I’ve been doing a little bit of computer graphic design quality control, I work on… human anatomy, issues with gravity and picture clarity…” Yuri babbles, wishing he hadn’t brought up work.

“You don’t know who I am in real life?” asks Victor with incredulity.

“Uh, no… Sorry! Are you famous in real life? My family taught me to follow politics and the stars of the kabuki theater… So it in no way reflects upon you!”

“Most people don’t know who I am. So you only know me as a star figure skater,” Victor muses to himself.

“I just know you as Victor. And that’s fine by me.”

Victor smiles, and approaches closer.

“Yuri, I don’t mind taking it slow. But eventually, I’d like you to trust me…”

Yuri gets nervous, as Victor gets very close to his face. Victor runs a finger over Yuri’s lips.

“No need to be nervous. We are going to sensitize your lips, so again, it’s important to watch my hands…”

Yuri feels like he’s going cross-eyed watching Victor’s finger slowly trace the contours of his mouth. He considers sucking on the finger, then maybe sucking on something else... He closes his eyes, and takes a ragged breath. He hears Victor chuckle. He opens his eyes quickly, and Victor taps Yuri’s lips quickly.

“You’re a quick study. I’ll see you in the skating world.”

Then Victor disappears. Yuri collapses on the ground, and unplugs the VR. Yuri runs his index on his lips, wishing Victor would kiss him.

Back in _Love on Ice_, Yuri finds himself sitting on the beach with Victor.

“Oh, seagulls!” exclaims Victor.

“Black tailed gulls,” corrects Yuri. Victor continues,

“Ever since I came here, I’ve been reminded of St. Petersburg when I hear the gulls early in the morning. I never thought I’d leave that city, so I never noticed the seagulls. Do you ever have times like that?”

Something about Victor’s tone, he seems to be talking about his real life. Yuri remembers Toyohiro being at the hospital. He finds himself making up a weird story based on truth,

“There was a girl, in Detroit, who was really pushy and kept talking to me. One time a rink mate got into an accident, I was pretty torn up with worry. I was in the hospital waiting room with that girl. When she hugged me to comfort me, I shoved her away without thinking about it.”

“Wow, why?” responds Victor calm way. Yuri hugs his knees.

“I didn’t want her to think I was feeling unsettled. I felt like she was intruding on my feelings, and I hated it. But then I realized that Minako sensei, Nishigori, Yuko-chan, and my family never treated me as a weakling. They all had faith I’d keep growing as a person and they never stepped over the line.”

“Yuri, you’re not weak. No one else thinks that, either. What do you want me to be to you? A father figure?”

“No.”

“A brother? A friend?”

“Ugh.”

“Then your lover, I’ll try my best!”

“No, no, no, no!” protests Yuri, jumping up. “I want you to stay who you are, Victor! I’ve always looked up to you. I ignored you because I didn’t want you to see my shortcomings. I’ll make it up to you with my skating!”

Victor holds out his hand, and says,

“Okay, I won’t let you off easy, then. That’s my way of showing my love.”

They shake hands. Somehow, when Yuri opens up, Victor always meets him halfway. Maybe he should open up more about his past.

Back at Yutopia, Yuri and Victor watch a movie which inspires Victor to dance. Yuri finds himself in Victor’s arms, and suddenly they’re about to kiss. Yuri panics, and blurts out something about only dating women. Victor gives him a hurt look, then leaves the room. Yuri is unsure how to deal with the situation. He’s been acting like a shy virgin, discovering he’s gay, but reality is a bit more complicated! Yuri tiptoes around the situation with Victor for a few days, wishing they could talk, really talk. There seems to be some unwritten rule that they have to act in character, plus other people might be monitoring their actions. Yuri finally decides to say something on the message board.

_Katsuki: I’m not sure why I panicked, the other day... I’m not into women!_

_Nikiforov: I know. You seemed attracted to me, but maybe you’ve been acting for the game?_

_Katsuki: No, no! No, I mean, no on the acting, not on the attracting…Um, what I’m trying to say, is I get nervous being with somebody I like, if we met in person, I’d be nervous too. But now I’m nervous about the virtual reality, and it all being new…_

_Nikiforov: Yuri, we were just dancing, though I admit I would’ve kissed you._

_Katsuki: I… I haven’t been kissed much. There was this one guy in ballet class… but that’s not important._

_Nikiforov: I like ballet. Were you shy as a teenager?_

_Katsuki: Incredibly so. I was also chubby, liked poetry, and barely talked to anyone. What about you?_

_Nikiforov: Mmm, we should discuss this more when we meet in person._

Yuri is disappointed Victor refused to answer his question. His teenage years were awkward. Well, even more socially awkward. Toyohiro sensei must have been disappointed in Yuri as a student. The best geishas are the ones with talent and personality. Toyohiro had both, he could walk into a room, and everyone would turn to watch him. His husband, Ueno-san is an amazing beauty, and is charismatic in his own way. Their home was always full of artists, musicians and dancers, who performed late into the night for their own entertainment. Rich patrons were only occasionally let into their extraordinary world.


	5. Eros

“_You are then resolved to have him?” (P&P ch.56)_

Back in _Love on Ice_, Victor and Yuri are sitting on a bed, watching Phichit’s favorite movie, _The King and the Skater_. Victor sits behind Yuri massaging his back and murmuring in his ear. Yuri likes how patient the man is... and wants to kiss him... But every time Yuri feels tempted to reciprocate, he can see in his head:

**|ALL ACTIONS ARE RECORDED FOR QUALITY ASSURANCE|**

The next day at work, Yuri wonders whether to take the next step. Phichit always encourages him to explore, but this is a new situation... At lunchtime, Nishigori stops next to him,

“Come on, I’m taking you to lunch.”

Yuri nods, and Phichit smiles at the two of them. They head towards a nearby café.

“Two rice omelets please,” orders Nishigori. “What’s up?”

“Uh, nothing. Why are you treating me to real food, that’s really expensive!”

“Just start talking, our lunch break is short.”

Oh. Phichit must’ve talked to Nishigori. Yuri tries to explain,

“So… back in Karatsu, no one would be my friend or date me.”

“Except for Yuko-chan.”

“She didn’t date me either. Anyway, now I’m dating this guy online… and he’s interested in sex.”

“So? You’re hot, and you have experience,” retorts Nishigori.

“That’s just it! I know what to do from a mechanical standpoint, but for the first time, this guy makes me feel all woozy inside…”

“Wait, you’re telling me you’ve never enjoyed sex?!” exclaims Nishigori. Yuri waves at him and whispers,

“Keep it down! I… I once had an oral experience I liked...”

“That’s it? But aren’t you a...”

“A geisha. A dancer and musician, who occasionally lets rich clients do things, to get through difficult financial times.”

Nishigori pats his knee, then tells him,

“If you like this guy, you should try it out.”

“But, but what if I get too nervous?”

“Say stop. Slow down. And if the guy doesn’t listen, unplug.”

Yuri decides to have sex. Hopefully the other programmers won’t spend their time reviewing their private activity. He plugs in, goes to the Hasetsu beach, then has a panic attack. How humiliating! He has a talk with Victor, and feels better, determined to try again. Victor leaves him a message outside of game:

_Nikiforov: Don’t worry, don’t feel pressured to have sex. Wait until you’re ready._

_Katsuki: I suppose it’s unusual to be a virtual virgin in this day and age..._

_Nikiforov: Yes. But I don’t mind. You continuously surprise me._

_Katsuki: Why are you so interested in the 2010s?_

_Nikiforov: It’s the beginning of freedom for gay people, and it’s before the great economic and environmental crash._

_Katsuki: The historical details are amazing. It’s like traveling in time._

_Nikiforov: Yes. Or like revisiting a past life. I’m fascinated by the idea of who we might have been before…_

Victor is incredibly patient, but Yuri decides enough is enough. He feels like he’s going to explode from all the anticipation. The next time he logs on to _Love on Ice_, he pounces on Victor and kisses him. It feels good... He spends the evening in Victor’s arms, cuddling and kissing. He’s never felt so many amazing feelings. They are up most of the night, kissing and murmuring to each other.

Yuri wakes up with a start in his capsule. He’s late for work, and surrounded by dirty clothes. He doesn’t have enough time or money to wash. He puts on the outfit that smells the least, and goes to line up at the elevator. While waiting, he recalls the night before. In the heat of the moment, they both made heartfelt declarations. Did Victor really mean all that? Is this what love feels like? Or is the virtual reality just stimulating some brain hormone…?

At work, Yuri clicks absentmindedly on some videos. Phichit keeps glancing his way, then tells him,

“Stop. You’re going to get fired.”

“Huh? Why?”

“You just blurred a bunch of mouths, instead of _you know what!_” explains Phichit. Yuri looks back at the video, then groans. He’ll have to stay late just to repair all the damage he’s done. Phichit asks him,

“So last time we talked, you were planning on getting very intimate with Victor. What happened?”

“Oh, um, well, we... started,” confesses Yuri.

“But it didn’t go well?”

“No, it did, it went very well. But then I wake up in my crummy capsule, and fight through the crowds to my boring job – and that online time seems like a dream. I wish this was happening in real life.”

A few weeks later, Yuri has done some basic touching and fondling in virtual reality. It still feels odd, but Yuri feels so much attraction to this online Victor that he keeps participating. Yet Victor doesn’t allow their relationship to go any further. Finally Yuri messages:

_Katsuki: Are there any behavior rules or guidelines for the site? _

_Nikiforov: We’re not supposed to threaten or harass other users without their consent. Did you want to make an official complaint against Yurio?_

_Katsuki: Oh no. Um, are there regulations regarding adult conduct that I’m not aware of…?_

_Nikiforov: Ah. Adult consent is all you need._

_Katsuki: Oral?_

_Nikiforov: Sure. That sounds lovely._

_Katsuki: What? No, I meant, oral consent, uh, verbal consent. As opposed to written, needing an electronic signature, I suppose I should reread the original contract that I signed…_

_Nikiforov: Oral consent is fine. I’ll talk to you later then..._

Yuri logs off, and stares at the ceiling of his capsule. He takes a few deep breath, then goes back into VR. It definitely feels odd to have sex in a virtual setting, it’s difficult to relax and forget he’s having sex through a machine. He doesn’t like the anal stimulator, it’s old and uncomfortable, and he’s sore afterwards. Still, it’s worth it to share a new level of intimacy with Victor.

Back in _Love On Ice_, Yuri performs his short program, then his free program at the Japanese National Competition. One person looks familiar, Minami Kenjiro. The skater resembles his brother, but with blonde hair and a shocking red streak. What’s going on? The kid acts like an adoring fan, it’s kind of creepy. It’s not really Minami, is it? Afterwards he logs out and calls Phichit,

“Phichit, someone has programmed my _brother_ into the Japanese skating competition...”

“That’s me! I based it on that video your father sent you, I’m trying to impress the people in charge with my programming skills! Were you surprised?”

“Yes!! I was... stunned. Next time, warn me! And… don’t make our boss show up,” Yuri pleads with a shudder.

Yuri logs back in, and meets Victor at a hotel in Saitama. Victor is sitting on the hotel bed looking pensive, still wearing his fancy suit for his coaching debut. Victor lectures him,

“When you skate _Eros,_ seduce me with all you have.”

Yuri complains,

“I beat my own personal record, and you still want a sexier pork cutlet bowl?!”

“I want you to get out of your head. You’re not supposed to be thinking while you skate, or during other activities…” Victor tells him, pointing to the bed. Yuri bites his lip, and and says,

“You… You’re not satisfied?”

“No, because you’re not.”

“I am! I’m actually enjoying sex with you, I look forward to it…”

Victor tells him,

“Yet I want you to be completely lost, drowning in waves after waves of pleasure.”

Yuri gulps.

“How do I do that? Am I doing something wrong? I… I could scramble the eggs more...” insists Yuri, while wondering what in the world that could mean. Shake the testicles? Victor continues,

“Yuri, you’re not alone. There is a rhythm, a music between two people. Instead of thinking of katsudon, or pleasing me, see if you can tune into the flow…”

Victor removes his tie, and folds it neatly on the dresser. Then he picks up his cell phone, and plays some music. He comes close to Yuri and puts his arms around him.

“Close your eyes,” orders Victor. “Can you feel it?”

“Feel what?”

“Feel all the people who care for you, support you, feel all my emotions flow to you...”

Yuri remembers all sorts of moments. His mother, Phichit, Yuko, his brother, Nishigori, Minako... and Victor. T his year has had so many firsts. Living on his own, working on VR, meeting Phichit, living in Tokyo… And yet nothing compares to meeting Victor Nikiforov. Victor had once asked, ‘ _ Have you ever thought about love? _ ’ That’s all he thinks about lately... 

“You’re thinking again,” accuses Victor.

“Yes. I’m always thinking, and then I think too much, and that triggers an anxiety attack!”

Victor laughs. Yuri frowns at him. Victor replies,

“I should have realized sooner. Tell me one thing I do that really turns you on.”

Yuri confesses,

“Uh, well… this will sound stupid. Once you touched my back, going down, um, down to my behind.”

Victor takes a finger, and slowly drags it down the middle of Yuri’s back, stopping before it reaches the bottom’s most sensitive area. Yuri gasps.

“Do you know why that turns you on?” inquires Victor. Yuri shrugs. Victor answers, “Because you’re imagining what comes next. Instead of trying to stop you from thinking, I need to suggest what to think about…”

Yuri closes his eyes, and instead of being in his usual nervous space, something shifts. It’s as if everything is moving in slow motion, and Victor’s whispering in his ear is like another caress. Desire and affection seemed to melt into one another, and he can’t tell where his skin stops and Victor’s skin begins. Several times, he feels like he’s going to come, only to have Victor back away. When Victor finally lets him come, he finds himself relaxed, and enjoying the sensuality of his body.

Yuri wakes up sometime later, startled. Victor murmurs sleepily,

“Are you all right?”

“No. I’m so much better than all right! I feel stupendous, amazing, ridiculously good! That was the best night of my life!”

“No, it wasn’t,” declares Victor.

“Huh?”

“I’m a perfectionist, Yuri, and we can do better.” Victor pulls him close, and gives him a kiss. “I’m sorry, maybe I should’ve warned you what kind of man you fell in love with…”

Yuri traces the contours of Victor’s face, and whispers,

“The only man for me. I… I love you.”

“I love you too,” replies Victor with a grin.

In VR, Yuri does a press conference, and he decides to tell the other players,

“... I’ve never thought much about love. Though I was blessed with support I couldn’t take full advantage of it. I was felt I was fighting alone. But since Victor showed up to be my coach, I’ve seen something completely different. My love isn’t something as easily understood as platonic or romantic love, but a more ambiguous feeling I have for my relationship with Victor, for my family, for my hometown... I was finally able to realize that, something like love exists all around me. For the first time in my life, there’s a person I want to hold on to. That person is Victor. There is no name for this feeling, but I’ve deliberately decided to call it _‘love’_.” Then he yells brandishing his fist, “Now that I know what love is, and am stronger for it – I’ll prove it to myself with the Grand Prix Final gold medal!”

Yuri unplugs the VR, and covers his face with his hands. How embarrassing was that? Yet he feels giddy. Somewhere in the world, there’s someone special just for him.

The next day at work, Phichit holds an imaginary microphone and imitates him,

“I want to hold on to Victor! He fills me with love! Love is all around me because of Victor! Look, I wrote the kanji for love. Love, love, love!”

Yuri waves at him to be quiet, and whispers loudly,

“Shush! I did not sound like that… Did I?”

“Pretty much. If Victor had any doubts how you felt, he doesn’t now,” Phichit replies with a giggle.

Soon, Yuri is in virtual Beijing for the China Cup. As he skates his routine, he has the urge to surpass Victor’s wildest imagination... Instead of finishing with a quadruple toe loop, he does a quadruple flip: Victor’s signature jump. He fumbles the landing, but there were enough rotations. As he skates towards the kiss and cry, wondering about Victor’s reaction. Is he crying? Is he mad?

“Victor! I did great, right?”

Victor leaps at him, and they both fall backwards onto the ice. He feels Victor cradle his back of his head, then warm lips cover his. Then Victor says,

“That was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you surprised me.”

Victor is smiling so sweetly at him, and Yuri feels like his heart is going to burst. He can’t stop smiling for the rest of the night. There was so much love and affection in Victor’s face... Even though they’ve been doing all sorts of intimate things in private, this was their first public kiss. And it was in front of cameras! It signals to everyone in the game that Victor is interested in _him..._

The next day at work, Phichit exclaims,

“That was epic! I was squealing all night long!”

Yuri smiles, and replies,

“You’re happy about winning a gold medal? You really made _Shall We Skate_ your own.”

“Oh sure, but I was talking about the kiss! Everybody was shocked! Although I don’t see why, it’s supposed to be a dating game, not just a sports competition... No one has even asked me out!”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that too. Maybe we’re not supposed to be dating each other, we’re just checking the environment for usability and bugs…”

As the skating story continues, Yuri performs his short program in Moscow. Afterwards, he gets a phone call about Makkachin having swallowed buns. Yuri insists Victor go take care of his dog, then he performs without him. The situation worries him though. The next day at work, he has trouble focusing. He walks distractedly to the restroom, and bumps into Nishigori. Nishigori looks him over, and asks,

“Hey, Yuri! What’s wrong? Someone been bothering you again?”

“No… I’ve been involved with this guy online, and suddenly his _imaginary_ dog got ill…” explains Yuri. Nishigori frowns and says,

“Uh oh. You think he’s cheating on you? I dated this one girl who turned out to be married, another girl who turned out to be a guy, and one woman was using her daughter’s image to impersonate her. So unless you go to a state licensed site that verifies identity, you might be dating a Lothario!”

“What’s a Lothario?” asks Yuri.

“A male sex robot. _Rotario_ is a popular brand with an online version. The more expensive versions can look anyway you want, and have a choice of personalities. You said you were beta testing – is it a dating site or a fantasy dating site?”

“Uh, I think it’s a dating site... but it’s true I don’t know that much about Victor… he’s a bit secretive, but he’s for real.”

“Well, lots of people prefer cool imaginary worlds to reality. Just be careful, okay?”

It’s December in Tokyo, the city is even more illuminated than usual. Yuri plugs ins, noticing it’s also December in VR Barcelona. The day before the Grand Prix final, Yuri spends the day shopping with Victor. They argue for a moment, probably because of the stress. It’s Christmas time, almost Victor’s birthday, and if Yuri wins the gold medal, he could meet Victor on his birthday… He notices a jewelry shop and sees a flash of gold. Gold. Gold medal. Gold jewelry! Yuri pulls Victor into the shop, and notices a set of gold rings. He quickly buys them, babbling about installment payments. There’s a beautiful church nearby, and a choir singing Christmas music. Yuri pulls off Victor’s glove, and says hesitantly,

“Thank you for everything up to now. I… I couldn’t think of something better. But, um,... I’ll try my best from tomorrow on… Tell me something for good luck.”

Victor looks completely stunned. He puts the other ring on Yuri’s hand,

“Sure. I’ll say something you won’t even have to think about. Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can honestly say you liked best.”

“Sure.”

They walk off arm in arm, enjoying the evening.

They end up at dinner with the other skaters. Yuri admits to the others,

“Still, it’s kind of weird for us all to be here like this, before the final starts. At last year’s final, I was always by myself, even at the banquet. I couldn’t even talk to Victor.”

Victor spits out his beer. Yuri looks at him, puzzled by the reaction.

“Yuri, you don’t remember?” says Victor.

“What?” asks Yuri. Christophe replies,

“Yuri, you got drunk on champagne and started dancing. Everyone saw it.”

Yuri exclaims,

“Huh!?”

Yurio complains,

“That was disgusting as hell. I was dragged into a dance battle, and got humiliated, too!”

“Dance battle? With Yurio?” repeats Yuri.

“I did mine with a pole dance, half naked,” recalls Christophe. Yuri hides his head in his hands, admitting,

“I start going off the rails when I drink, just like my Kyushu born-and-bred dad, but…”

Yuri panics. Everyone seems to be sharing images of him drunk and dancing... Then Christophe asks about the matching gold rings, and Phichit yells,

“Congratulations on your marriage!!”

People are clapping, Yuri waves his hands in denial, trying to get a handle on the situation. Then Victor says calmly,

“This is an engagement ring. We’ll get married once Yuri wins the gold medal.”

Yuri feels like a bomb just went off. All the other skaters look mad. Everyone wants to win, but more than that… Do they hate him for taking  Victor?  In shock, Yuri exits VR, and stares at the screen. A message quickly appears:

_Nikiforov: You don’t remember interacting with me at the banquet?_

_Katsuki: No… I didn’t know anyone, so I stayed by the buffet… and I drank champagne._

_Nikiforov: So? It’s virtual alcohol, it doesn’t actually affect our bodies!_

_Katsuki: Ah... yes, except I was drinking _ real _ sake at the same time._

_Nikiforov: Oh. So wait… When do you first remember talking to me then?_

_Katsuki: You know, the very memorable naked announcement in the hot spring…_

_Nikiforov: What!?! … No wonder you seem shocked by everything I did! I’m sending you a recording of the banquet._

Katsuki waits for a minute, then a blank icon shows up named ‘_Sochi_’. It’s a VR recording, so Yuri can walk around the three-dimensional environment, but he’s like a ghost, unable to interact with his surroundings. He sees himself walk into the large carpeted room, and eat at the buffet. But after a few drinks, he sees himself dancing. Then he dances next to Yurio. They dance. His jacket comes off. Then he dances with Victor to some Spanish music. Then he loses his shoes, then his pants. Yuri watches himself in disbelief. Christophe turns off the lights for a moment, then turns them back on to reveal Christophe only wearing a pair of briefs, and a stripper pole in the middle of the room. How did Christophe manage that? Did he bribe a programmer? Yuri watches himself take off his dress shirt and Christophe shows him some acrobatics. He learned to pole dance? Then he watches himself say,

“Victor, after the season ends. My family runs a hot spring resort. So please come. If I win this dance battle… You’ll become my coach, right? Be my cooooach, Victor!”

Yuri gasps, his head spinning. What was worse? Dry humping Victor’s leg? Wearing a tie around his head? Looking like he regularly works in a strip club? Yuri plays the scene several more times. Then he notices something. Victor slowly approached him at the banquet, and then his Katsuki self totally flirted and seduced Victor. Yuri grabs his head in dismay. And still Victor showed up at the inn?

The next day at work, Phichit asks,

“So Victor proposed?”

Yuri hedges,

“Uh... Actually, I’m the one who gave him matching rings. I’m not sure if I proposed or not! When we meet in person, will he want to get married right away?”

Phichit looks at him in surprise, and responds,

“Uh oh. Yuri... maybe you’re in too deep? I want to support you, but please be careful! Victor could be already married in the real world.”

Yuri looks at Phichit in shock. Is his friend right? He’s testing a dating game, and taking it for reality! Everything is just so romantic… Yuri hugs himself. Should he let go of this wonderful fantasy?

The final competition starts, Yuri can see everyone is very intent on winning. Why? Have others been dating behind the scenes? Maybe JJ and Isabella are actually engaged in real life. But as the finalists perform on the ice, Victor looks mesmerized. What is capturing his attention? The ice skating? The men themselves? During Christophe’s performance, Yuri wonders if Victor has dated the tall Swiss… Suddenly, Victor feels like a stranger to him. Late that night he dictates:

_Katsuki: Can we talk?_

_Nikiforov: We talk all the time._

_Katsuki: I mean privately, about our real lives. I have questions, and you must too! Any method you want…?_

_Nikiforov: You’re about to win the gold medal. You should get some rest._

The next time he plugs in, Yuri and Victor are in a hotel room. He sits on the bed, and Victor appears wearing a white bathrobe and slippers. Victor inquires,

“By the way Yuri, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Right. After the final, let’s end this,” declares Yuri. Victor is definitely hiding something, and if they don’t meet, he doesn’t want to go online anymore. And he doesn’t want to keep competing in virtual figure skating.

“Huh?”

“You’ve done more than enough for me, Victor. Thanks to you, I was able to give everything I had to my last season. Thank you for everything, Victor.” Yuri bows towards him. “Thank you for being my coach.” He sees water drops hit Victor’s slippers. Yuri looks up, and sees that Victor is crying. “Victor?”

“Damn. I didn’t expect Katsuki Yuri to be such a selfish human being.”

“Right. I made this selfish decision on my own. I’m retiring.”

Yuri reaches over, moving a strand of hair away from Victor’s face. Victor says coldly,

“Yuri, what are you doing?”

“I’m just surprised to see you cry.”

“I’m mad, okay!”

“You’re the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix final!” protests Yuri.

“I thought you needed my help more. Aren’t you going to make a comeback?”

Yuri stares at him. A comeback? Time online isn’t always exactly equivalent, but that could mean months of virtual time!

“You don’t have to worry about me...” begins Yuri. But Victor cuts him off,

“How can you tell me to return to the ice while you’re saying your retiring?”

_Nikiforov: You don’t want to see me anymore?_

_Katsuki: I don’t want to see you online anymore. It was fun in the beginning, but I want to know the real you! And you should get to know the real me… I’m done with _ Love on Ice _ after the Grand Prix final._

_Nikiforov: If that’s what you want… But if you don’t win, there are lots of barriers to us meeting._

When the results come up, Yuri Plisetsky is number one. Yuri is crushed. That was his only way to be sure the fantasy turns into something real. Now he’s not sure about anything. Does Victor want to meet him in real life? Could they afford to meet? Victor probably doesn’t live in a luxurious apartment in St. Petersburg, maybe an overpopulated tower in Moscow.

Leaving the ice, Yuri shows Victor the silver medal, trying to show some happiness through his disappointment.

“It’s not a gold medal, but…”

Victor responds,

“I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold. Man, I really wanted to kiss Yuri’s gold-medal. Such a failure as a coach.” Victor backs him up against the railing. “Do you have any suggestions? Something that would excite me? What did you think just now?”

The choice is simple. Online Victor, or nothing. Yuri tells him,

“Oh, um, well... Victor... please stay with me in competitive figure stating for one more year! This time, I’ll win gold for sure.”

“Great. But keep going...”

“Huh?”

“Even I’m worried about making a full comeback if I’m also staying as your coach. In exchange, I need you to become a five-time world champion, at least.”

Yuri logs out, feeling better – but confused. Does Victor want to spend five years with him in a virtual-reality skating game? Or was that just Victor’s character talking?

_Katsuki: Is there going to be another season of _ Love on Ice _? Maybe the company would be willing to offer another prize?_

_Nikiforov: I’m in negotiations. Let me see what I can do._


	6. Reality

“_...there is nothing so bad as parting with one’s friends. One seems so forlorn without them.” (P&P ch.53)_

**January**

After the Grand Prix final, _Love on Ice_ goes into post-production and the whole website shuts down. Yuri feels bereft and lonely without spending time online with Victor every day. He contacts Phichit, and they walk quickly to a café, shivering in the cold.

“So…” says Phichit with a sigh. Yuri replies,

“So.”

“Too bad you didn’t win,” sympathizes Phichit.

“I’m impressed you got sixth place in the finals,” compliments Yuri.

“Oh right. Thanks.”

“… I’m completely in love with Victor Nikiforov.”

Phichit nods, and says with a sigh,

“I figured. I shouldn’t have encouraged you.”

“Why? Because I don’t know about his real life?”

“Because, Yuri, LO3 is a trap! It’s a fantasy gigolo situation. They figure out exactly what your perfect type of guy would be, make them tall with bulging muscles, sexy, and then… He’ll take you out for curry crab and you’ll fall madly in love, and then he’ll take all your money.”

Yuri frowns at Phichit, confused.

“No one took any of my money. Did someone take your money?”

“Not this time, but that must be the angle! It can’t be a real dating site. Real people don’t want to spend their time competing in figure skating!”

“Maybe it’s for a niche audience, you know, for people who like a emo rap music, or curly mustaches…”

“I doubt it. But if I had won, I still would’ve gone out with one of those fantasy virtual guys.”

“Really? Which one?”

“The tall Swiss with the perfect body.”

“Christophe Giacometti? He’s not a fantasy. I met him – in real life – at my parents’ inn. He gave us access to the LO3 site…”

Phichit spits out his drink.

“What!” He coughs a few time. “Does he really look like that? What’s he like? Oh my gosh! Tell me everything, I mean _everything_…”

Yuri thinks for a moment, while Phichit jumps up and down in anticipation.

“He arrived in a sleek red helicar, he’s very well endowed in the naked front, educated,…”

“Did you have sex with him?”

“No, no, no! I saw him strip... He offered to, but he’s not my type.”

“Aaarfph,” Phichit utters, in complete disbelief.

“He’s rich, and Minami thinks his real name is Ferrari…”

“Ferrari!?” Phichit gasps, collapsing onto a chair. “You… You should’ve told me this! I no idea, I didn’t even ask for his contact info… I could have asked out the hottest bachelor on the planet and I messed it up!”

Yuri spends the next week wondering what to do. He should contact Victor, ask him where he lives, and save up money to visit him. But that means coming clean first. He isn’t exactly a shy nervous virgin...He’s a shy nervous occasional sex worker? Yuri reflexively clicks on _Love of Our Own._ The website is active! There’s a new adventure next to the inactive _Love on Ice_, called _Love on Ice Too. _He checks the time. Oh well, who needs sleep anyways… He logs in and sees a disclaimer: 

**This virtual world is in development phase. THERE IS NO PRIZE.**

As he begins the story, he learns it’s three years later. He and Victor are retiring from figure skating, moving in together and getting married. Yuri feels butterflies in his stomach. Is this a prelude to meeting Victor? But if there’s no prize, they still can’t afford to meet. Or is Victor avoiding him because he already has a family, and a life… Yuri pushes it out his mind, and enjoys spending time with Victor. Afterwards, Yuri logs off, elated. He spends every night online, completely addicted.

They have an extravagant virtual wedding ceremony, and a beautiful honeymoon. Then Yuri and Victor move into an apartment in Hasetsu. Yuri was hoping to live in St. Petersburg. The daily reminder of Karatsu is making him homesick. He unplugs, and decides to splurge on a weekend in the real world with his family. As he walks from the train station to the inn, Minami comes running towards him, out of breath, then says,

“You’re too late! He overdosed.”

“Who overdosed?”

“Ueno-san. Toyohiro’shusband.”

Yuri feels a dark cloud descend upon him, as he runs back to the inn. Mari explains sadly,

“He’s in the hospital. Physically he should recover, but emotionally…”

Yuri visits Ueno-san at the hospital, then Yuri returns to Tokyo. For days, he plugs into  _Love of Our Own Too, _ but avoids Victor. At first he wanders around Hasetsu, remembering different places with  Toyohiro sensei **. ** Then he winds up at the waterfall. It’s freezing cold, but soothing, and he can forget about his crappy life, his pretend husband, and his dead teacher. 

Weeks go by. One day, he sees a familiar ghost cat. Yurio. He ignores it. The cat image circles around him a few times, then it materializes for a moment, and swipes at him with his paw.

“Ouch!” Yuri’s arm stings from the scratches. “I don’t want to talk.”

Yurio’s voice comes from the cat,

“Tough, Katsudon. Your constant mopiness is pissing me off! What’s wrong?”

“My life sucks. I live in a dump, I hate my work, my favorite person in the whole world died... And Victor doesn’t want to meet me. He’s just enjoying a virtual fling. My friends tell me he’s probably married or a robot. With my luck, he’s probably a married robot.”

“Yeah? My mum abandoned me, my deadbeat dad’s dead, and the guy I like isn’t gonna come through for me. Look – I’m not supposed to say anything – but Victor is real and single. And he’s going to stay that way unless he unplugs from spending time with you.”

Yuri stares at the cat, feeling a bit of hope. Yurio is wild and unpredictable, and is probably hiding secrets of his own. But Yuri believes him. The cat disappears and Yuri slaps his forehead and whispers to himself,

“You think your fantasy guy is real because an animated cat told you so?”

Yurio pesters him for days, then finally shows up in human form to train in Hasetsu. Yuri makes a decision. _Carpe diem_. He will enjoy his time with virtual Victor for a few more months, then abandon the virtual world. Feeling bold, Yuri decides to do a special skating routine for Victor. Something memorable: a striptease on ice. Afterwards, Yuri disconnects from LO3, and sighs dreamily. Growing up in Karatsu, he didn’t have a regular life. It’s amazing to live with Victor. Now it’s difficult to imagine a life without him. No, he can’t think that way. That’s how Ueno-san hurt himself.

The next day at work Phichit warns him,

“Yuri, come out with me tonight, I’m not letting you plug-in to your VR addiction.”

“Tonight? Oh no, I already have plans, a romantic dinner,” squeals Yuri. Phichit rolls his eyes.

“Are you two talking about real life at all?”

“Not exactly, but we’re learning to live with each other… Would you search for Victor in the real world again?”

“I’ve already done it a dozen times. I’ve shown you the likely candidates.”

“Those guys aren’t Victor! I just know it… Are you sure there isn’t a database you haven’t searched?”

“Yuri, you need to face facts. Victor is probably a shut-in who lives only online. He isn’t a blonde blue-eyed perfectly muscled god. He might be some old Japanese dude, or a fat Russian woman…”

“A _hikikomori? _I don’t think so. After all, Christophe looks like Christophe,” argues Yuri, knowing that bringing up the name will distract Phichit. Phichit gets a dreamy look on his face, and says,

“Chris is cheerfully honest. You’d think such good looks would mar his character, but he is thoughtful and kind and…”

“...rich and slutty.”

Phichit nods, and admits,

“I know. Absolutely perfect. I can’t believe you turned him down, I’d pay _him_ money to have sex with me.”

That night, Yuri hesitates before plugging in again. Instead he goes online and leaves a message:

_Katsuki: Please don’t get this wrong, spending time with you online is always amazing. But I need to talk to you privately. About my real life situation._

He waits for an answer, but nothing shows up. Then suddenly he is unable to access _Love on Ice Too, _his account is restricted. Yuri messages Victor several times, but gets no reply. Weeks go by, and Yuri messages other players and the person in charge, but he’s told Victor is busy.

The week after, Yuri barely gets any work done. He slumps over his desk, barely glancing at the screen. Phichit rolls his eyes and asks,

“What’s wrong? You found out virtual Victor is actually a vivacious vixen?”

“Oh no, what a terrible thought… actually, he’s ghosted me. We were right in the middle of a... dinner too…”

“You two were getting hot and heavy online, then he disappears? Maybe he’s had an accident,” suggests Phichit.

“I doubt it. My account has been terminated. I’ve been dumped.”

“So... find someone else...”

“It just isn’t the same. Our conversations were interesting, and we traveled and...”

“...had sex. You’re going to need new VR attachments, you’ve worn out yours,” Phichit insinuates. Yuri shrugs, and replies despondently,

“I won’t bother if Victor won’t be online anymore.”

Phichit does a quick check on his computer, and relates,

“My account has been terminated as well!” Phichit forces a smile, and says, “Let’s do something to cheer us up. How about facials, fun movie, and a furry pet!”

Phichit shows a small animatronic fuzzball, crawling on his hand.

“Mmm. Cute. Not the same as a real animal, though.”

“Really? I’ve never touched a real animal. Well, except for roaches.”

Tanaka, their boss walks by, and barks angrily,

“Which one of you wrote this feedback comment to the department?”

He points to a portable screen. Phichit quickly hides his little pet. Yuri raises his hand sheepishly, and says,

“… Oh,… uh, I simply thought your CGI is lacking in realism. I’m not saying to put back pimples or anything, but the gravity on certain body parts appears wrong. There’s also no… anticipation. I’m sure certain audience wants to go straight to intercourse, but the foreplay programming is lacking…” Yuri frowns, then adds, “But I didn’t sign my name.”

Tanaka rolls his eyes, and grumbles,

“I knew it! It’s that high falutin’ tone of yours, I recognized it. Fix this reel, stick the gravity back in. Or whatever.”

Yuri gets back to work, trying to forget about the online romance. He stays at the office late, fiddling with different methods to improve the visual experience. He also spends the weekend at work. After a while, he only goes home for brief bouts of sleep.

Several weeks later, Tanaka glares at Yuri and tells him,

“Apparently, someone likes the work you do. You’re moving to a different division. You’ll be working at the main corporate headquarters downtown.”

Yuri nods, and looks sadly out into the distance. Phichit ruffles his hair.

“You’re still pining for imaginary Victor? Well, look on the bright side. You’ve channeled all your sadness and frustration into getting a better job. Now you can afford to take me to dinner.”

**April**

Yuri arrives at the main tower for Wolf Enterprises, the parent company of Wilde Productions. Unlike the narrow entryway with a greeting robots of his previous workplace, this place has a large lobby with gray slate floors, a chunky concrete desk with a human woman. It’s rare to see so much open space anywhere. Yuri looks around appreciatively.

“How may I help you, sir?” asks the woman.

“I’m sorry, it’s my first day working here. I’m not sure where to go…?” explains Yuri.

“Yes. There’s a separate entrance for workers located on the west side. Enter your biometrics, and the door should let you in.”

Yuri nods, and returns towards the front door, only to collide into a taller man.

“I’m so sorry…” he begins, then stares in disbelief. The man in front of him looks exactly like Victor Nikiforov. The white blond hair, pale skin and vivid blue eyes are even more striking in person. He’s wearing a formfitting stylish gray suit. Yuri stands there with his mouth open. The man frowns at him, and slowly examines Yuri from top to bottom. Yuri mentally recalls his terrible haircut, geeky glasses, and baggy old suit. His plan to not attract any sexual attention seems like a terrible idea right now.

“… Victor?” whispers Yuri, not sure what name this real person may have. The eyes are cold, and the expression blank.

“You mistake me for someone else. Leave this lobby, it is for important clients.” The blonde man turns towards an older gentleman in a sleek pink suit. “Mister Caccialupe, I do apologize for keeping you waiting. I was expecting you on the helipad.”

Yuri stumbles out the front door, and finds his way to the west entrance. Victor is real! He’s definitely not an AI, or a shut in... Is Victor here to see Yuri? Unlikely, this is Yuri’s first day at Wolf headquarters. In a daze, Yuri reenters the building through the side entrance, barely noticing his new work environment. He is given a cubicle, and better equipment. A friendly woman in a suit greets him,

“Koizumi-san, welcome, I’m the head of the department, Sui Masako. Your work history stated you had done some cooking in real life? Is that true?”

“Oh, yes. My parents run a historical inn with an _onsen_.”

“Perfect. Our website teaches our clients to cook in a virtual kitchen, then our delivery service sends a meal that is approximately what they have cooked. Obviously, we are trying to guide the clients into creating specific meals, so that the factories can produce high-volume quantities. For today, I just want you to try using the site, and get a feel for what a customer encounters.”

Yuri absentmindedly makes curry rice in VR, but has trouble focusing. He waits til lunch break, then contacts Phichit.

“I literally ran into who looked exactly like Victor Nikiforov...” begins Yuri.

“No way! I was sure he was just a CGI creation! Why did his image not show up online? Who is he?” asks Phichit. “Did he recognize you?”

“I don’t know… He acted like I was a stranger! Uh, he was super nicely dressed, and he greeted somebody by the name of… Caccialupe. He might work for Wolf Enterprises.” Yuri adds desperately, “What am I going to do?!”

“Try to get some work done. I’ll come pick you up at your building, we’ll intercept Victor after work. You deserve an explanation!”

The two of them watch both exits for several hours. Finally Yuri says flatly,

“Phichit, maybe he left earlier. I’m hungry. Let’s go.”

“Okay, let’s go have some ramen. My treat.”

They sit down at a tiny counter, and are quickly served two steaming bowls of noodles.

“So Victor was wearing a suit? Did it look expensive?”

Yuri bites his lip, then nods. He recalls,

“It was gray, fitted him perfectly. I don’t know if it was designer, but the sheen of the fabric... nice.”

“He’s wealthy enough to come to Tokyo. Was he wearing a wedding ring?”

“I didn’t notice.”

“Did you ask him his name?”

“I said ‘_Victor_’, and he said I was mistaken.”

Phichit winces, and replies,

“Oh. That’s not good. Either he pretended not to know you, or he doesn’t.”

“Maybe he didn’t recognize me…”

Phichit looks him up and down, then shakes his head.

Phichit drags him to a VR café of dubious reputation. Phichit runs a card, and gets to work.

“Mister Caccialupe appears to be part of the ultrarich, a small niche of society worth over five hundred million credits,” reports Phichit.

“Whoa, I make ten thousand a year… Show me his picture,” says Yuri.

“I can’t. Information on the ultrarich is tightly controlled. I could be targeted just for doing this search,” explains Phichit. “Don’t worry, I’ve covered my tracks.”

“Phichit… We’ve searched for Victor’s image and name. We both know our image and first name was used in the game, not the last name…”

“I already did. There is one person named Victor in the super rich. His name is Victor Volkov. His family owns Wolf Enterprises – Volkov means wolf’s son – I found one photograph, he looks to be about 80 years old.”

“It’s not likely such a person would be goofing off online… Probably someone else is using that blonde man’s image,” decides Yuri.

A week later, Yuri is taking a break in a stairwell, using the private space to rehearse a dance. Suddenly a familiar blonde man enter a level two floors down, and ascend the stairs. Crap. Yuri is still wearing his dorky attire and is sweaty. The blond man goes up a few flights of stairs, stops, and clenches the banister. Then seeing Yuri, the Victor look-alike’s face goes blank, then demands,

“What’s your name? The stairwell is for restricted access only, it requires a security clearance or an immediate evacuation order.”

Yuri apologizes quickly,

“I’m sorry. My ID badge opened it. There must be an error on my employee account… Koizumi Yuri.”

The other man enters some information on a wrist device.

“I’ll have IT check your account. Do I know you? You look vaguely familiar,” questions the blonde man.

“I ran into you in the lobby the other day,” explains Yuri.

“I remember now. Cheap blue suit. Bad haircut. Glasses. Why don’t you have your eyes surgically corrected?”

“I don’t have the money. You think if I could afford it, I would dress this way?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

This man is different from Victor, who was usually cheerful, and full of energy. This man seems cold and reserved. But the exterior is so familiar, Yuri feels a surge of tenderness.

“Why are you angry?” inquires Yuri. The blue eyes assess him for a moment, then he replies,

“A business acquaintance is double crossing me. I can’t trust anyone these days.”

“That’s hard. It’s especially difficult to be hurt by family and friends,” remarks Yuri, feeling at a loss. “Hey, at least you can afford a good suit…” Yuri chirps cheerily, then grimaces. “Sorry, I was hoping to come off as clever and interesting.”

“Why?” the man demands again.

“You… You look like somebody I knew. Someone I… dated…” Yuri explains lamely.

“I resemble your ex-boyfriend?”

“Something like that.”

The Victor doppelgänger gets closer. Yuri is up one step, which puts them eye to eye. The man gives him a predatory look challenging him to move aside. Instead, Yuri tenderly caresses his face, then kisses him. It’s like kissing a statue. There is no movement, no response. Realizing his mistake, Yuri pulls away, embarrassed. The man remarks,

“You seem to be missing your boyfriend. Please excuse me, I have to fire thousands of people.”

He goes around Yuri and up the stairs.

“What’s your name?” questions Yuri suddenly. The man pauses, then answers,

“Grigory.”

Yuri spends the rest the day nervously expecting a call from IT security. The call doesn’t come. Yuri does a quick video chat with Phichit,

“What’s wrong Yuri? You look like you just stole a million credits, and the cops are gonna get you!” says Phichit.

“I’ve been using the stairwell to rehearse, uh, to dance. I swiped my ID badge to open it, but I’ve just learned I shouldn’t have access,” explains Yuri.

“Is that all? Let’s eat hot buns tonight… That’s as close to a sexy night as I’m going to get.”

Yuri wonders about telling Phichit about the terrible kiss, but doesn’t want to hear an ‘_I told you so_’ lecture. Instead he asks,

“Phichit, can you find an employee at Wolf Enterprises called Grigory?”

There’s a pause, then Phichit replies,

“I’m not finding any here in Tokyo. There’s a Grigory Zima at the Moscow office, but there’s no photo.”

“What does he do?” Yuri asks, extremely curious.

“Director Of International Activities, that could mean anything…”


	7. An Unexpected Guest

“_So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him!”_ _(P&P ch.3)_

At the end of April comes Golden Week, a full week of vacation. Everyone not in the service industry has the week off. Yuri tells Phichit happily,

“I’ve arranged with my parents to have you stay at our inn as a temporary worker. Can you afford the train ticket?”

Phichit responds with a grin, then exclaims,

“Yes! That’s beyond wonderful! I know Karatsu/Hasetsu so well, it’s like going home!”

**Karatsu, Japan**

Minami meets Yuri and Phichit at the train station with spare kimonos. They get changed, and walk towards the inn. The trees have lost their blossoms, and are growing new green leaves. Minami smiles adoringly at his brother, and takes his hand. Yuri hands him a food bar, and says,

“I brought you a bunny doo-doo bar.”

Minami’s face lights up, and responds,

“Cool! I’ll try it right away!” He takes a quick bite, and wrinkles his nose. “Wow, it sucks! Thanks!”

Yuri shrugs and smiles. Then he asks his brother,

“Do we have a lot of clients? This is usually one of our busiest weeks.”

“Not bad. Mom is especially happy, she has a special surprise for you,” reveals Minami. Yuri groans.

“You don’t like surprises?” quizzes Phichit. Yuri shakes his head.

“My mom keeps trying to find me a patron, and her choices are… not to my taste…” explains Yuri, wrinkling his nose. “I don’t want to be a trophy for some rich guy.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take your rich sugar daddy!” retorts Phichit. “Oh look, Yutopia!” Phichit looks around. “Where are all the knickknacks, the cactus thingy, and the colored lights? This looks very zen and tasteful… not like what I saw online.”

Yuri smiles and explains,

“I uploaded real images online to create Yutopia, and then added a bunch of funky stuff for fun. I thought the frog fountain in the middle of the hot spring was especially funny. Not that my mom ever saw my version of her inn. She would _not_ approve.”

They walk into the entryway to take off their shoes, when Hiroko greets them with,

“Phichitto-kun! I’m glad you came to visit us!”

Hiroko gives Phichit a big hug, then asks

“How is life in Tokyo? Are you two dating anyone?”

Phichit gives her a rundown of the guys at work, guys in their capsule building, then lists online candidates. Yuri watches their interaction in dismay, then insists,

“Those online guys aren’t a possibility – and neither of us is dating. We’re fine alone,” asserts Yuri. Hiroko crosses her arms and says,

“Fine? You’re working long hours, have no social life and live in a coffin! Don’t you want a husband and family...”

“Hiroko-san?” Phichit interrupts, “Minami-san said there were _interesting_ guests this weekend! Could I borrow another kimono? This gray doesn’t show me off...”

“Mmm, a blue with some white would highlight your skin tone...” she muses, and goes to examine their kimono collection. Yuri turns to Phichit in awe,

“Wow! You’re definitely one of us now. Mom would never lend one of our expensive kimonos to anyone outside our family.”

Phichit grins and retorts,

“Watch out, I’m becoming your mom’s favorite!”

“That’s inevitable. You’re cuter, have a happier temperament, and want nothing more than a rich patron.”

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want a patron?”

“Yes. Definitely. I want my freedom.”

“But what if a smart, good-looking guy _who happened to be rich_ were interested in you…”

“I like the idea of... a true partner, someone who I could share my ideas, my art...”

“... and hopefully your body...” interrupts Phichit. “A patron could take care of your family.”

Yuri sighs. Phichit often mentions his family in Bangkok, it must be hard to be away from them.

Yuri shows Phichit a room the three boys will share. Phichit and Minami go explore the beach, while Yuri puts on a yukata, and heads to the hot springs. Thankfully the pool of hot water is deserted. Yuri lets himself soak, moaning in pleasure. He misses hot water more than he misses the feeling of the sun on his face. He stretches his body, massages his neck, and then stretches his legs. Then he turns and places his hands on the edge, and stretches his back with his butt in the air.

“Impressive tattoo. Do you often display your colorful behind?” comments a voice. Yuri throws himself back into the water, with a splash. The blond man directly behind the stone lantern is familiar. Yuri reaches for his glasses, and wipes them. For half a second, he can see Victor Nikiforov naked in the corner before they fog up again. Yuri gasps. Then he realizes his error.

“Ah. Grigory-san? Good morning. I didn’t see you, I’m not usually so… forward,” replies Yuri.

“Actually, you’re a bit backwards,” insinuates Grigory dismissively, coming out of the water. Yuri scowls at the naked form, still wishing he could see better.

Yuri sits in the hot water, in a state of shock. How is Grigory here? Is he actually Victor? Victor would know about Hasetsu, and could easily track down Karatsu. But Grigory acted as if Yuri is a complete stranger. Twins? Yuri leaves the bath, determined to find out if Grigory has any brothers. Mari stops him in the hallway saying,

“Wear your best kimono. Orders from mom.”

Yuri sighs, and nods. Grigory is handsome and rich, obviously his mother will want to match them up. Yuri puts on a simple deep blue kimono. It’s probably not what she had in mind, but it is an expensive fabric, having been dyed by hand with mud and plants in a centuries old tradition. The fabric has a sheen to it, a depth to the color not found in usual fabrics. He mutters to himself,

“Hopefully this will show Grigory I have taste, _and_ I’m not chasing after the nude icy man... I mean rude hot man... I mean… Why am I always encountering this perfect body _naked_?”

Yuri arrives at the dining room, and sees Phichit talking to Christophe Giacometti in a corner. Phichit looks very animated. Maybe Christophe is the esteemed guest his mother was referring to, not Grigory. Then he turns and sees his father, mother, sister and little brother lined up in fine kimonos greeting a new arrival. Yuri frowns, not understanding. His mother pushes him into the line, and says in her most polite Japanese,

“Kato Hideharu, our esteemed guest. This is my eldest, Mari, my son Yuri, and my youngest Minami.”

The short and squat man is about Yuri’s father’s age, he’s balding with a few strands of hair on each side, and appears to be sweating. Kato replies,

“Just call me uncle, I’m family after all.”

Kato then proceeds to rub his fingers on each of their kimonos, checking the quality of the materials. He explains,

“Not bad. I became rich by making sure I knew what was expensive, and what wasn’t. I can tell if antiques are the real deal. I have quite a collection. Most people are quite astonished when they see the contents of my house, I often get offers from collectors. I was told the other day…”

Kato is spending a little bit too much time examining the area around Mari’s boobs.

“Would you like some sake?” interrupts Yuri. Kato seems surprised someone would dare interrupt his fascinating speech, then he accepts,

“If it’s quality wine. My stomach is disgruntled by anything less…”

He pats his bulbous stomach. Mari rolls her eyes, while Yuri plasters on a fake smile. Minami smiles, happy at more company. As soon as he can, Yuri escapes to the kitchen. He begs his mother,

“Uncle? Please tell me we’re not related to him.”

Hiroko shakes her head, and explains,

“Not by blood, but we’re from the same geisha house. He and I both studied under the same teacher. Kato-san has helped us through financially difficult times, and helped sponsor your education. His patron died and left him a sizable income. I expect you to treat him with every courtesy.”

Mari serves Kato a bowl of rice and pork with egg on top. Kato nods appreciatively.

“I’m glad to see your inn sticking to the rustic fare appropriate to the countryside. Nothing is more gauche than trying to elevate oneself above one’s station.”

Yuri’s dad smiles and asks,

“Kato-san, what is your station in life?”

Kato puffs himself like a peacock, and replies,

“Toshiya-kun, I have samurai blood, and in ancient times, I would have been a fierce warrior.”

Hiroko asks,

“And what brings you to visit? I haven’t seen you in ages, but you haven’t changed a bit! You are blessed with eternal youth.”

Kato preens at the compliment.

“I’ve decided to settle down, maybe even purchase a home in Karatsu. I could, of course, find a pretty young thing in Tokyo, but I’m interested in the… familial bonds created by the institution of matrimony.”

Hiroko lights up in surprise, then grins. She gushes at him,

“That would be delightful! Neither Mari nor Yuri have anyone special, although I think my adopted boy Phichit might have a patron very soon…” she insinuates, motioning to the couple in the corner. Yuri is horrified. Why did his mom insist he wasn’t dating anyone? Hopefully Kato is straight. _Please_, let the man like vaginas! Kato turns to Mari and begins,

“You’ve been blessed with your mother’s lovely figure…”

“I’m a lesbian,” she replies, and returns to the kitchen. Hiroko frowns, and Yuri flinches, as Kato turns to him and says,

“No problem. I could be a great_ nenja_ to you...”

Yuri forces another smile. Samurai men who like to be  _ nenja, _ a top to a younger  _ chigo,  _ bottom _ .  _ This weekend is officially terrible.

As the evening continues, Yuri puts on an apron, and helps his family serve dinner to all the guests. Christophe is sitting in a corner with Grigory Zima. Those two know each other in real life? Wouldn’t Christophe know who is using the Nikiforov avatar? Yuri needs to ask Christophe about Grigory being Victor... Oh no, what if _Christophe_ has been deceiving him? Yuri approaches with a tray, puts down some bowls, and says,

“Katsudon.”

“Yuri! Nice to see you again! It looks good, what is it?” asks Christophe. Yuri examines him while explaining,

“Pork cutlet bowl.”

Grigory shakes his head, and responds,

“That looks heavy and fattening. Bring me something lighter.”

“We don’t have a menu, there’s only one meal choice,” replies Yuri. Grigory looks annoyed and responds,

“Don’t you have miso soup? That and some salad would be adequate.”

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do,” Yuri says reluctantly. Meanwhile, Christophe takes a bite of pork, and exclaims,

“Delicious! Amazing! You should try it…”

Grigory looks disgusted and says coldly,

“I have no need to eat fried leather in runny egg! Why did you insist we come to this third rate accommodation? There are much better inns in Kyoto.”

Yuri stares at them for a moment in shock, then quickly disappears into the kitchen. Christophe definitely sounded like Victor. And Christophe was interested in Yuri at the beginning… Perhaps the tall Swiss was determined to make a conquest, and used his friend’s likeness to do it… Yuri peeks around the corner, and sees Phichit gives him a friendly wave and a big smile. Yuri gives a sad smile in return, wondering what to say to Phichit. This weekend is getting worse.

Meanwhile, Grigory still looks displeased at his surroundings, like he’s slumming. His mother elbows him.

“It’s always a good sign when a customer returns,” she whispers with a smile. “Do you know the new man? He’s very handsome as well.”

“Grigory Zima. He’s an arrogant jerk. Ignore him,” replies Yuri. Hiroko shakes her head.

“Rich men are accustomed to power. One simply needs to handle them carefully.”

She goes over with a tray of tea. She serves them and inquires,

“Are you seeking partners or avoiding spouses? Or both?”

Yuri hears his mother and watches as Grigory scowls at the question. Yuri runs back to the kitchen to hide. Crap. Now Grigory will think Yuri’s pursuing him. His mother returns, and says pleased,

“They are both _not_ married, and _not_ attached! Yuri, go and entertain them.”

“I’m sorry, no...”

“I will!” exclaims Minami, waving his arms excitedly. He knocks a bowl of fruit onto his kimono. Hiroko clucks at him disappointed, and Minami disappears to go change. Yuri shakes his head, and insists,

“Mi-chan is too young for those men!”

“He’s almost 16, and a long courtship would be sweet,” counters his mother. Yuri wants to say more, but Phichit shows up, and asks,

“Shall I help with the dinner service? I can’t believe I got to meet Chris in person! And with Victor!”

“That’s Grigory, Victor’s evil clone,” protests Yuri. His mother shakes her head at her son, and tells Phichit,

“I’m sorry, I should have briefed you on the backgrounds of our guests. The three businessmen in the corner are regulars from Trust Master Bank. All three are married, but pretend they aren’t. And avoid talking about the economy. Mister Giacometti you both know, but his friend, Grigory Zima is a complete mystery. Basically, he doesn’t exist, which means he’s probably secretive and very rich. And keep any tips,” she offers patting Phichit’s head affectionately. Phichit grins, gives her a quick hug, and sits next to one gray-haired banker who looks bored. Phichit pours drinks, and tells them a story. Soon the men are laughing. Yuri smiles in Phichit’s direction, then Minami returns in a shiny long gold and red kimono, completely inappropriate for the occasion or season. His mother exclaims loudly,

“He looks ready to get married! Isn’t he adorable?”

Oh no. His brother looks desperate for attention. Minami takes out a shakuhachi, and plays for the dining room. The flute music is terrible, off key and disjointed, and Grigory winces. Yuri goes over to pour Christophe and Grigory more sake, hoping to distract them. Grigory says icily,

“Ah, I see you also serve terrible sake. Would you tell your musician to take a break? I’m afraid he might be tone deaf.” Grigory frowns as he pushes his cup away. “That boy wouldn’t be allowed to touch an instrument in Kyoto.”

Christophe shrugs, and comments,

“The boy is fine, that type of flute is so simple, it’s difficult to play. I couldn’t even make a noise on it.” Yuri nods appreciatively to Christophe, then snipes angrily at Grigory,

“This is a small country inn, we don’t compare ourselves to the great musicians of Kyoto. I’ll ask my brother to stop.”

Yuri goes over to interrupt Minami. Christophe looks at Grigory with concern, and asks,

“Why are you such in a bad mood? We’re in a wonderful rustic historical inn, with adorable company…”

“Unlike you, I’m not fond of prostitutes,” responds Grigory curtly. Christophe frowns for a moment, then shrugs.

“Even when he’s dark-haired and cute like…” continues Christophe, but Grigory interrupts.

“… I don’t pay for sex, nor for sycophantic smiles!” rages Grigory. Yuri places a beautifully plate of tangerine slices in front of them.

“No problem. Our service can be as cold and rude as you are,” informs Yuri. “Anything else?”

Grigory shakes his head. Yuri leaves quickly.

“Suit yourself. But I intend to enjoy my evening,” says Christophe, getting up and joining Phichit’s table.

Yuri watches Phichit and Christophe talk, they appear engrossed in conversation. If Christophe was Nikiforov, he no longer seems interested in Yuri. Phichit had mentioned going on a few virtual adventures with Christophe, but he’s never said much about it. But observing Phichit’s face, Yuri can see Phichit has feelings for the tall Swiss. It’s subtle, Phichit jokes and smiles with everyone, but Phichit has an extra glow about him. Yuri bring some dishes back to the kitchen, and sees his mother cleaning a big pile of plates.

“I hope Phichit doesn’t get hurt, he really likes Christophe,” Yuri mentions to her.

“Well at least he’s giving it a try,” replies his mother pointedly. She points him towards Kato, eating a second pork cutlet bowl.

Yuri reluctantly goes and sits with Kato. His ‘_uncle_’ says,

“Ah, Yuri-kun. Listen, you seem like a smart boy. You must understand that having a rich husband like me would give you a very comfortable life near your family. Spend the night with me. If we’re compatible in bed, I’m willing to marry you quickly.”

Yuri takes a deep breath, and replies politely,

“I’m sorry if my mother misled you. I’m not searching for a patron or a husband. Thank you for your offer.”

“Are you worried you’re not good enough for me? I’m willing to overlook that… And don’t be shy about what you want in the bedroom, I’m very well endowed.”

Yuri scrambles for another way to say no, when Kato gets up and announces loudly,

“I’ll be in the Dragonfly Suite. I promise a night of satiating copulation!”

Yuri looks down in embarrassment, as the room goes silent and everyone turns towards them. Grigory gives the room a glacial stare, then leaves. Yuri gets up, quickly picks up some dishes, and escapes once more into the kitchen.

His mother is washing dishes, his father is sorting a food delivery. A little bell rings. His mother races to find out what the client wants. Yuri stares at the dishes, then his sister come in with a pile of towels saying,

“The customer in the Firefly Suite would like special service,” announces Mari. Yuri grimaces.

“I’m not in the mood,” replies Yuri. His sister rolls her eyes, and counters,

“I’m not in the mood to clean toilets.”

Yuri grimaces, knowing he is usually excused from menial chores, and responds,

“I’ll see what the customer wants. Then I’ll decide.”

Being busy with another client would give him a good excuse to avoid Kato. Yuri takes off his apron, takes a bite of mint leaf, then walks to their most expensive suite.

Yuri knocks on the side door, then slides open the shoji screen.

“How may I help you this evening?” he calls out politely. He enters the room, closes the screen, and sits on his knees.

“Do you provide any… special services?” says a familiar voice. Yuri sees Grigory, sitting on the tatami mat. Yuri cringes, appalled by who his client is... Of course. He’s been so distracted by the horny uncle, that he forgot about Victor’s twin. Then he becomes furious. Grigory has just been extremely condescending and negative towards sex work, and now he wants to try it out? Yuri looks out towards the garden, wondering how best to avoid this encounter. Yuri answers in a bored drone,

“Um... sometimes. It’s not something I enjoy. Foreigners always mistake geishas for sex workers, they don’t understand we are artists.”

Yuri picks at one of his nails. Grigory raises an eyebrow and inquires,

“I see. Do you treat all your customers this way?”

“No. I’d usually fake some interest.”

Yuri notices a lacquer case, displaying various aphrodisiac pills on a shelf. Did Grigory order that? He shuts it before he can take one. Grigory sits there rigidly, and remarks,

“Well… I’m not sure what to do. I was expecting you to act more… sweet and innocent. How much do I have to pay for you to… pretend to like me?”

Yuri fights to retain his composure.

“May I find you somebody else?” counters Yuri. Grigory tilts his head, and replies,

“What about that other young man… Phichit?”

Yuri feels his guts churn. Grigory, who looks like Victor, with Phichit… Oh no.

“Sorry, he’s not available. Would oral sex be sufficient?” questions Yuri. Yuri figures that will be over quickly. Grigory seems pensive.

“You find it difficult to service me? Even for… 3000 credits?” offers Grigory. Yuri flinches. He doesn’t now know how much services usually are, his mother handles that. But even 100 credits sounds like a lot.

“300 credits, for a very _satisfying_ massage. Take it or leave it.”

Yuri gets up, waiting for the other man to say no. Hopefully, there won’t be a happy ending to this encounter.

Grigory nods imperceptibly. Yuri gives him a sour glance. Then he gets a bottle of massage oil, and pulls back the coverlet on the futon. Grigory easily removes his green _haori_, but is fumbling with his obi, so Yuri goes over and unties the belt tying the blue kimono. Not making eye contact, he helps Grigory out of his kimono. Grigory is now just wearing a _juban_, the white cotton robe, which he begins to take off. Yuri stops him.

“It’s a bit cold. Lie down, I’ll warm my hands,” says Yuri, stalling to get a handle on his emotions. The body before him has many memories attached to it. Yuri slowly puts his hands on Grigory’s back, establishing a connection. Yuri works up and down Grigory’s spine, then massages the arms. Upon closer examination, the resemblance to VR Victor is uncanny. He slides the robe all the way up to the edge of the buttocks, and massages the legs. The muscles are very well defined, and athletic. There is a slight scar around the left knee cap. Victor didn’t have that. Yuri always thought that Victor was incredibly beautiful, but he’s unprepared for the raw physical pull of attraction to this body. There is a spot that Victor liked, and Yuri bends down and sucks on the inside of Grigory’s thigh. It has the same effect. Grigory groans in discomfort as his penis becomes erect and is pushed uncomfortably into the futon. Yuri gulps. Grigory raises himself, and turns over, his cotton robe opening to show most of the chest, and barely covering the erection. Yuri licks his lips, feeling his own body respond instantly.

The obvious thing to do is to massage the penis with his hand, but Yuri simply sits there, staring. Yuri usually only services clients when he feels in control and safe. He rarely feels any attraction. Yet he’s imagining doing much more than a quick hand job. Grigory looks at Yuri, then remarks,

“Is there a problem? Surely you know what to do.”

Yuri shakes his head, then stands up.

“I don’t feel... comfortable. There’s no charge. I’ll send some complementary sake. Our _best_ sake.”

Grigory stands up as well, and motions to Yuri’s robe, where Yuri**’s** penis is making a bulge.

“Are you suffering the effects of an aphrodisiac?”

Yuri shakes his head again, and admits,

“No. I haven’t ingested any.”

“Oh. I thought your difficulty was that you didn’t like me,” clarifies Grigory, watching him intently.

“I don’t like you. It’s just…”

Grigory reaches over, and gently opens Yuri’s yukata. He very slowly caresses Yuri’s chest, and then reaches down and deftly runs his fingers on Yuri’s penis. The effect on Yuri’s body is electric, he’s never felt so aroused from just a slight touch. Confused by his sudden need, Yuri decides to leave. But his body won’t move. Yuri groans in frustration. Whatever attraction he felt for online Victor, this is ten times stronger.

“Are you still uncomfortable? I can make you feel better…” suggests Grigory. Oh no. Yuri feels his self-control slipping. He moves closer and lets Grigory rub his erect penis. The other man is skillfully caressing and stroking him through the soft cotton. Yuri is already close to orgasm, then he glances up, and catches the other man’s eyes. Yuri steps back. It’s unnerving. It’s like the other man is wearing a mask. Grigory observes him, and for a moment, Yuri sees a dangerous glint in the other man’s eye, anger slipping through the mask.

“You’re pretending to be nice? I’m not interested in your act,” goads Yuri.

“Don’t provoke me. I have a nasty temper,” warns the other man, his nostrils flaring.

“I’m not afraid of you. I’m not intimidated by your wealth, or your power. So don’t pretend you’re interested in taking care of my needs. If you want me, take me. You have my permission,” Yuri spits out contemptuously. Grigory pauses, then pushes Yuri down, ripping open Yuri’s yukata. Yuri freezes, he doesn’t usually like rough play. But the action is having a definite effect on his body. His skin is hot and tingling with arousal. Yuri throws his arms up in submission, and Grigory pins him with his own hands, nipping and biting at Yuri’s nipples. Grigory then turns him over, grabbing his ass aggressively and moaning. Then he stops.

“I don’t bottom – I would like to play an active role…” suggests Grigory, the polite request at odds with his actions. He seems to be struggling for composure.

“Fuck me hard,” orders Yuri, quickly rolling a condom on the other man’s penis. Yuri feels a quick twinge, and then a fullness and he gasps. The other man pounds into his ass, and Yuri arches his back, moaning loudly. Yuri feels the other man shudder. Yuri lets his lust take control, and strips off own robe, grabbing and rubbing his naked body against Grigory. Grigory lies down and Yuri kisses him desperately, letting all of his need pour out. It’s intoxicating. So much better than the virtual reality, to really feel and taste, to smell the slight perfume clinging around the other man’s neck…Yuri moans, “_Victor”_. Grigory flinches a moment, then opens his arms and passionately responds. They spend the entire night overcome by desire. 

The next morning, Yuri wakes up with a start. The light of day clears away the passionate altered state of the night. He can feel his body crusty with sweat, fluids, and his behind aching and raw. Even so, his body is humming, for once completely satiated. He gets up, and slides on his kimono.

Grigory wakes up, sensing the other man move. He stands up, and stretches, feeling surprisingly sore and sticky. Yuri takes one look at him, and drops to the ground, bowing in the most formal Japanese manner. Grigory frowns. Yuri says with extreme politeness,

“I humbly apologize for my animalistic behavior last night. It was not intentional, it was… I was… overcome with passion. It was unprofessional of me. There is no charge. And if you must complain, please do not involve my parents in any way, it is not their fault.”

Grigory tilts his head puzzled, and replies,

“I was as… enthusiastic as you were, though it’s not my usual way in the bedroom. I’m just as much at fault. I’ve never been with a… professional before, but I have no complaints.”

Yuri nods, then quickly gets up and leaves. Grigory walks over to the adjoining bathroom, and looks into the antique mirror standing in the corner. He realizes why Yuri apologized. His lips are swollen, he is covered in love bites, and his back is scratched. He opens the box of aphrodisiac pills. He counts them quickly, then puts it back. He makes some entries on his wristband, and picks up a tiny cam. He gets cleaned up, leaves an inordinate large tip, and leaves.

Yuri slips out of the inn**, **and goes to Yuko’s. He sneaks next to a window and taps three times. Moments later, Yuko opens a side door, wearing a loosely draped cotton robe, her hair disheveled. Yuri slips inside, then curls into a ball, sobbing. Yuko hugs him.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Then she whispers, “Were you attacked or... raped?”

Yuri shakes his head.

“Rough sex. That’s not it. There was this guy online... he was perfect... and he doesn’t exist!!” wails Yuri, sobbing again. “And my mom wants me to marry an old blob!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, piglet. Come and lie with me, I need to sleep, I was up late with a client.”

Yuri curls up next to her, and rests while she strokes his hair.

They doze off for a while, then Yuri uses Yuko’s makeup to hide the hickeys. He arrives back at home, only to be intercepted by his mother.

“Kato-san waited for you all night. He’s very upset! What happened?” She sees his lips. “_Who_ happened?”

“Mom... I’m not marrying Kato-san. I never said I would!” insists Yuri. Hiroko looks discouraged, and shakes her head. She lectures,

“You’re turning down an incredible opportunity… Your father is nice, but I’ve spent my life wondering how we’ll pay rent...” Hiroko massages her forehead, and gives up. “I’ll go apologize and explain to Kato-san.”

Yuri hides in his room for the rest of the day, wanting to avoid both Grigory and Kato. Eventually, Mari pounds on his door, yelling,

“It’s safe to come out now.”

Yuri slides the door open, and mumbles,

“Did our _uncle_ leave?”

Mari shrugs, then explains,

“Even better than that. He proposed to Yuko. They’re getting married.”

“What?!”

“Yuko came over this morning to introduce herself, and after one pretty smile, he proposed!”

Yuck. This vacation keeps getting worse.

Yuri quickly makes his way over to Yuko’s. He can’t let her sacrifice herself, she’s bright, and pretty and vivacious… She should find a nice guy her age, and have a bunch of kids. He arrives in the back, and gives another girl a message. Yuko shows up a few minutes later.

“Yuri! You’re worried for nothing. Now you don’t have to marry the middle-aged man you’re not attracted to,” she assures him. Yuri shakes his head, and tells her,

“Don’t do this! You deserve so much more…”

She tilts her head, and gives him a half smile, explaining,

“I’m not like you, I’m not trying to find true love. Kato-san is educated, kind, and rich. I’m lucky to find such a husband. And the best part is… he’s a superb lover.”

Yuri looks at her astonished and whispers,

“He is?”

“He was my client all of last night. I see why his patron left him all that money!”

Yuko smiles, gives Yuri a quick hug, then heads back inside.


	8. The Invitation

“_I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine.”__(P&P ch.5)_

A few days later, Yuri leaves Karatsu, and returns to Wolf Enterprises. He arrives at his workstation to hear,

“Where did you disappear to?”

Yuri turns to find Phichit, waiting.

“Phichit? Why are you at the downtown office?”

“I’m very talented, I got myself promoted,” explains Phichit defiantly with his arms crossed. “I’m in charge of Thai cuisine!”

“Good.” Yuri sighs. “I left to get away from Grigory. He looks like Victor, but he’s nothing like him.”

Phichit tells him,

“I still think someone is catfishing you… Someone who knows Grigory Zima.”

Yuri hesitates then says,

“Did you ask Christophe about Victor?”

“Yes, but he dodged the question. He’s not allowed to talk about it.”

“Oh,” responds Yuri, unsure of whether to voice his suspicions. He gets to work, while Phichit sets up at the workstation nearby. Soon Phichit is humming, and smiling as he’s working.

“Phichit, you’re ridiculously happy,” comments Yuri. Phichit grins.

“I had a lot of fun in Karatsu,” explains Phichit. Phichit reaches over and gives him a hug. “I’m sorry you and Grigory didn’t get along, but Chris is fun and easy going, completely unlike his quiet friend.”

“Quiet? He’s sullen, cold, and mean…” grumbles Yuri. “However, uh, Christophe seemed nice. Is he still in Japan?”

Phichit shakes his head, pouting.

“He lives in Lausanne most of the time, he said he’d contact me when he’s back in Tokyo.”

Yuri decides to say nothing. He has no proof, nor does he know if Phichit will ever see Christophe again.

Near the top floor of Wolf Enterprises, Grigory waits in an office, as a technician scans his cam. The technician attaches it to another device, and downloads a video feed, then watches it.

“If I may say sir, your workouts are paying off...”  
“Enough, Kobayashi,” Grigory warns.

“Yes, sir.”

“Now that you’ve seen both footage, what’s your _professional_ opinion?” demands Grigory.

“In the first video, in Asakusa, Koizumi fakes having a good time with his customer. He closes his eyes to avoid looking at his customer’s face, and when looking away, he looks bored. In the second video, in Karatsu, I don’t see any signs of Koizumi faking sexual interest. ” He runs a quick program, “Pupil dilation, capillary response, increased heart rate… Biometrics all check out. Look at these stills of his face, he appears enraptured.”

“Couldn’t Koizumi fake that look?”

“Not during an orgasm,” asserts the technician. “And I tested the semen sample you brought, there were no traces of aphrodisiacs.”

“I see,” replies Grigory, his face remaining blank.

“So obviously, sir, Koizumi really is attracted to you. After all, you’re in excellent shape and very good-looking…”

“Enough. Keep digging. I want to know if he’s lied, cheated, or forgotten to wash his hands. Complete client list, with his mode of operation.”

“Verifiable clients, or all possible clients?”

“All.”

“Really? Seems like snake legs to me…” remarks the technician. Grigory scowls, but says nothing.

**May**

Back at his capsule, Yuri receives an holographic invitation to a party. His thumbprint is digitally encoded on the invitation, and the courier has him look into an eye scanner to verify ID and receive the invitation.

_Your presence is requested for a special celebration_

_of Love of Our Own launch_

_Fancy dress_

_The fourth day of the seventh moon, the reign of Emperor Hisahito_

_Tokyo Garden Hotel_

Yuri stares at the invitation in disbelief. The phone receptor in his capsule rings.

“Yuri, it’s Phichit. I just got an invitation…”

“… to _Love of Our Own_ launch. Do you think Grigory Zima will be there?”

“Maybe. But who cares? There might be lots of gorgeous guys to flirt with…”

Phichit insists on renting the finest suits they can afford, and getting their hair and makeup done. Yuri and Phichit arrive at the hotel. The exterior of the building seems no different than any other downtown. But once they are ushered inside, they encounter a world of restrained opulence. Huge amounts of space, a few Japanese antiquities, and actual people serving the guests. Phichit exclaims,

“Wow! Look at all the designer clothing! I wish we weren’t wearing boring black suits.”

There are hundreds of guests milling in the giant ballroom, and Yuri heads straight to the buffet. He fills up a plate with sushi, then hides behind a plant in a side gallery. Half an hour later, Phichit finds Yuri still behind the plant with an empty plate.

“While you’ve been stuffing your face… I’ve been exploring,” shares Phichit.

“Did you see Grigory?” asks Yuri.

“No. But I did recognize a lot of people.”

“You recognized the waiters?”

“I recognized the guests. All the guys from the ice-skating story: Christophe Giacometti, Michele Crispino, Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin, Seung-gil Lee, Leo de la Iglesia, Guang-Hong Ji, Emil Nekola, Georgi Popovich…”

Yuri follows Phichit’s finger, pointing at the various people.

“Their suits look familiar…” comments Yuri, squinting a bit.

“Yes! Many are wearing outfits reminiscent of their skating costumes. Chris looks good in his purple sparkly coat. I like the way he moves... and he’s smart. He’s ridiculously handsome. I mean, it’s not just me, is it? He’s the most handsome man in this room…”

Yuri shrugs, preferring not to contradict Phichit. He asks instead,

“That means all those people were using their real image?”

“Yes. In order to use Wolf software, it was a prerequisite. Doesn’t it seem strange that the only person not using their real image would be Victor?”

“Except Victor was a programmer. He could be anyone.”

“Oh. Darn. Yuri... there’s something else.”

“What?”

“After your ‘_proposal in Barcelona_’, I hacked the system, it looked like Victor had adventures with other people…”

Yuri turns towards Phichit in disbelief.

“You didn’t tell me that!”

“I didn’t want to hurt you…” admits Phichit.

Yuri feels a cold knot in his stomach.

“Leave… me… alone!” wails Yuri barely above a whisper. Phichit hangs his head, then leaves.

About an hour later, a striking blonde woman takes the stage in a dress that appears to be made of liquid metal. She announces,

“Welcome everyone, I’m Anastasiya Volkov, the CEO of Wolf Enterprises. Greetings on this special night. Several years ago, we decided people needed a refined alternative to dating online. Our creative team have completed their first dating adventure on _Love of Our Own_. They have been programming innovative virtual reality environments, which allows people of quality to meet. I am grateful to all of you who have contributed to this new venture. Thank you.”

She descends from the stage, then politely greets various people.

A live band plays music, and various couples dance. Christophe asks Phichit to dance, and soon they are both gyrating near each other, with big smiles. Yuri watches them and his stomach clenches. Then he sees Grigory arrive in a burgundy brocade suit. The perfectly dressed man dutifully dances, apparently wishing to be elsewhere. Another man cuts in, and Grigory simply stops dancing, and turns towards the food buffet. Yuri dances with one man who reeks of too much cologne, only to follow with another guy who can barely navigate the floor without crashing into other people.

Yuri notices a man who resembles Yakov Feltsman, who looks at him with surprise, and exclaims,

“Katsuki Yuri! It’s always a surprise to meet people in the flesh. Most virtual reality environments use unrealistic avatars. Grigory! You should dance with Yuri, he gave valuable feedback to ameliorate the experience.”

Yuri turns around, and flinches at seeing Grigory. Yuri gives him a curt nod, and Grigory motions unenthusiastically towards the dance floor. They find some space, only had to have the music switch to a slow dance. Grigory stiffly clasps his right hand with Yuri’s left, and places his left hand on Yuri’s waist. The distance between them is so great, it feels like Grigory is repelled by him.

Yuri watches Grigory’s face, conflicted. This man is a stranger, and a stranger he doesn’t particularly like. However, his body remembers this man’s touch. Yuri can’t help but imagine Grigory’s hands wandering over his body again. He looks away, but finds himself glancing at Grigory’s mouth, and how it felt sucking on his… Grigory catches his gaze. Yuri flinches, disengages himself, then searches for a place to get away. He goes down one hallway, then turns into another, then runs to the sign for a restroom at the far end of the hall. The restroom is huge, with several dozen stalls and glittering granite sinks. Thankfully, the place is deserted. He hears the door open, turns, and recognizes Grigory.

“I don’t appreciate what you were doing in the ballroom,” begins Grigory coldly.

“What I was doing?” repeats Yuri irritably, wishing the other man would leave. “I was just trying to get through a dance.”

Grigory’s eyes become narrow slits as he says angrily,

“Your innocent seduction routine. You’re very talented. Even though I knew it was a ploy, I still reacted.”

Yuri counters angrily,

“There’s no routine, there’s no ploy. I haven’t told anyone about our encounter. I just get… confused around you. I don’t like you, but my time online has… trained my body to be aroused by your image.”

“You’re aroused by my image?” repeats Grigory, with his arms folded across his chest.

“Yes, but…”

“Which one? The image of me taking you from behind while you’re on your hands and knees, begging for more?”

Damn him! Yuri feels his body throb at these words, he turns to hide his erection.

“Of course not! I’m leaving…” protests Yuri, heading into a stall to hide. Grigory follows him. Yuri backs up against the wall, wanting to run, but feeling his arousal pressing up in his pants. Grigory presses his hand over Yuri’s pants, slowly exploring every inch of him.

“Is that what you desire?” whispers Grigory. Yuri moans, and no longer able to think, says,

“Just hurry up and fuck me…”

Grigory pulls down Yuri’s pants, and quickly undoes his own, then says,

“Do you have a condom?”

“No.”

“Don’t you carry one at all times?” questions Grigory, irritably. Yuri feels another surge of anger.

“No! I’ve never...” replies Yuri furiously. “Go buy one from the dispenser.”

Victor turns away, looks up at the ceiling, trying to collect himself.

“We should stop. I’m not the kind of person who has casual sex in restrooms,” announces Grigory. Yuri quickly pulls up his pants while raging,

“You’re implying that I am?! I lost my head for a moment, I forgot I don’t know you. And I don’t want to…”

Yuri fumbles with his belt. Yuri exits the stall, and needing a minute, washes his hands in a sink. Grigory comes out behind him, and walks over to the machine in the corner, a condom dispenser. He examines it.

“Why are there so many types?” inquires Grigory, puzzled. Yuri rolls his eyes. Has the man never been in a restroom before?

“Different materials, different ridges. That pink one is better for pleasuring vaginas, the purple one better for anal sex,” explains Yuri, remembering Nishigori’s lecture. Yuri can’t believe he’s having this conversation. Not ready to leave yet, he simply washes his hands once again. Meanwhile, Grigory puts in a money card, and purchases several purple condoms. Yuri frowns, then catches the other man’s electric blue eyes. His body responds with a jolt of attraction. Yuri can’t believe his body still wants that jerk. Yuri desperately wants to storm out of here, but this time he notices the bulge in Grigory’s pants. Yuri closes his eyes, desperately wanting that alabaster cock deep inside him… Yuri opens his eyes. He glances over at Grigory, who gives him a nod, as if he knows exactly what Yuri is thinking.

This time, Grigory steps toward the bathroom door, and opens it in a gentlemanly manner. Yuri pauses, then steps back into the stall. This is odd, two strangers with so much chemistry.

“Have you drugged me?” demands Yuri, fumbling with the other man’s pants.

“No. Did you drug me?” inquires Grigory, running his fingers on Yuri’s erection again, Yuri leans into it.

“No. I didn’t know you’d be here. I was hoping you wouldn’t come.”

“I seem to come easily around you.” Grigory rolls on the condom, and remarks, “Oh, it tingles. May I enter you?”

“Yes. The condom has electrical mesh, it enhances feeling.”

“Do you have a preference in positions?” inquires Grigory. Yuri glances at the other man, not sure if he prefers the forceful approach or this weird politeness. Yuri requests just as politely,

“I’d like you to penetrate me from the front, but it might require you to hold me up against the wall. Would that be agreeable? I’d hate to strain your arms…”

Grigory nods at the challenge, easily lifting Yuri up and slowly impaling him on the glowing purple erection. Yuri moans, as the pulsing dick hits just the right spot inside. Then a noisy group of guys enter the restroom, laughing and chatting. Grigory lifts him up then back down, and Yuri moans again. He tries to stay quiet, but he can’t control himself. He arches against metal wall groaning at every thrust into him, totally turned on by the view of other man’s bulging arms. They convulse together, holding on to each other til the other occupants leave.

Yuri puts his pants back on, not believing what just happened. As they exit the restroom, Yuri demands,

“Who are you? What’s your connection to Victor Nikiforov?”

Grigory hesitates, then acknowledges,

“I’m Grigory Zima, a.k.a _Victor_ Grigory Volkov, the heir to Wolf Enterprises. Anastasiya Volkov is my mother, and...”

Yuri feels his stomach drop. He heads back out towards a side gallery, wishing he hadn’t eaten so much. He needs to disappear. The best he can do is hide behind a giant potted bamboo. The other man follows him.

“You’re Victor…” whispers Yuri, stunned.

“... and Victor Nikiforov. Yes,” says Grigory. Yuri feels his stomach twist.

“…”

Yuri tries to say something, but is unable to speak. He feels stupid. He knew this man had to be Victor, but he didn’t want to believe it. Grigory continues,

“I was named Victor after my grandfather, but people at work call me Grigory Zima to protect my identity.” Grigory hands him another holographic paper. “I’m inviting you to a private island, so we can get better acquainted. Here’s your invitation.”

Yuri looks at the other man like he’s gone mad. He stammers,

“You… You and I… _alone_?”

“You and I, and ten other candidates from _Love On Ice_. My family insists I marry.”

There’s a long silence. Yuri observes this stranger, wondering how this man could ever have acted as the sweet and bubbly Nikiforov.

“No, thank you,” replies Yuri, handing back the invitation. Grigory seems nonplussed, and inquires,

“Why not?”

“I’m not interested in you. Good luck finding a husband.”

Yuri gives him an anguished look, then hurries away.

Grigory presses a button on a watch, and speaks into it,

“He said no.”

“Really? Did he say why?” responds a young male voice.

“He prefers Nikiforov to me.”

There’s a laugh on the other end.

“You’re such an idiot. I’ll fix it.”

Yuri goes to work the next morning, completely depressed. His dreams and romantic hopes have been dashed by learning the obvious truth that Grigory is Victor, and Grigory is a... supercilious asshole. Yuri turns on his computer, and absentmindedly works on some graphics. At lunchtime, Phichit hovers nearby.

“Are you still upset with me?” asks Phichit ruefully. Yuri shakes his head, and replies,

“You’re not to blame, you were trying to help. But I found out for certain, Grigory is Victor. I was in denial... I kept hoping he had a twin brother who was perfect.”

“So that’s why you spent last night hiding behind a shrubbery? Well, you missed a great party! There was dancing, drinking, and even two guys getting it on in a bathroom stall,” recalls Phichit. “I could act surprised but, those stalls were larger than both of our sleeping capsules put together!”

Yuri winces at the memory, and decides not to tell Phichit about having mind blowing sex with Victor Grigory Volkov. Again.

A tall blond young man walks up and slams the desk. His green eyes inspect Yuri. Phichit sees him, and leaves.

“What a dump,” comments Yurio, pushing stuff off the desk to sit down, then glances around.

“You’re tall and grown-up,” states Yuri, observing the young man. Yurio is almost as tall as Victor, though still a bit skinnier. He’s wearing a skin tight tiger striped jumpsuit.

“My teen CGI was created several years ago, and Victor forced me use it to keep me from dating. Still my sex appeal comes out even in a skinny fifteen-year-old avatar. Fuck, you should’ve seen Victor’s face when I did that half-naked skating routine to _Welcome to the Madness_… Anyway, I need you to come to the island.”

“I’m not interested in… _Victor_’s new dating adventure.”

“C’mon, it’ll be entertaining. A tropical hellhole is the perfect place to avoid someone. That’s my plan.”

“Why go then?” asks Yuri.

“Victor promised I can take over the armament game section of Wolf Enterprises. You should go, you could win him. You always run instead of fighting, you’re such a wimp!”

“You’re missing the point. I don’t want to win Victor. Just because I was infatuated with his virtual persona, doesn’t mean I like who he is in real life.”

“So what would make you go? Money? A promotion?” demands Yurio. Yuri insists,

“Just leave me alone.”

Yurio nods, and walks away. Yuri hears him say,

“Chulanont, or whatever your name is, let’s talk…”

Phichit comes back to Yuri’s desk pleading,

“Yuri, please don’t hate me. I accepted the island invitation… I’ve been offered a substantial amount of credits.”

Phichit hides his face with his hands. But Yuri says gently,

“Are you sure? You have feelings for someone else…”

Phichit looks a little sad, then shrugs it off.

“My feelings aren’t important, but my family is… I want my brothers off the streets – maybe give them a future… You’re the one who has a history with Victor.”

“Of course… but it makes no sense to be jealous. I keep feeling he’s mine, but he belongs to no one,” admits Yuri. Phichit nods, then adds,

“Good. Because you have to come with me.”

Yuri stares at Phichit with a sinking feeling, realizing what’s happening.

“You get the money if I come with you,” states Yuri, feeling the trap close in on him. Phichit nods, and begs,

“Please. Do this for my family…”

Yuri calls the front desk.

“How may I direct your call?”

“Grigory Zima please, from Yuri Koizumi, or… Katsuki Yuri.”

There’s a long pause.

“Hello?” says a voice.

“Phichit is now _invited_ to your island dating thing. Is that true?” questions Yuri.

“Yes.”

“I understand the offer is contingent on my presence. Do you want me there so I can insult you publicly?”

“I expect you to act politely towards me, and pretend to date me, at least in front of the others,” negotiates Grigory.

“Why? You need someone to service you in the restroom?”

“No.” There’s a silence. “LO3 dating online was phase one. Meeting the dating pool is phase two. Check your tester contract, you’re required to participate in both phases.”

“Then you don’t have to pay Phichit.”

“No. But I prefer not going to court.”

Yuri grunts in frustration. He can’t afford a lawyer, and Phichit needs that money. He decides,

“Fine. I need time off from work, and to rent my capsule while I’m away… I’ll let you know by the end of the day.”

“I’ll contact your superior. You’ll be given two weeks off and double your salary.”

“I don’t want your money. And don’t talk to my boss, I don’t want special treatment at work,” warns Yuri.

“Your boss will be told you’re being temporarily assigned to a special project. And just to be clear, you have no sexual obligations towards me,” clarifies Grigory.

“I’m doing this for Phichit. I’m not trying to win your hand, or any other part of you,” replies Yuri, then hangs up.


	9. The Bachelor

“_The person of whom I speak is a gentleman, and a stranger.” (P&P ch.13)_

**June**

Yuri and Phichit arrive at Narita airport. They are thoroughly searched: put through metal detectors and electronic sniffers. They board a private jet, and they are thoroughly searched again. Once in the air, they can see hexagonal fields floating on the ocean, producing food. Hours later, they land on a lush green island surrounded with white sandy beaches. They are searched once more upon arrival. Then an electric vehicle takes them through a jungle, then through an old-style agricultural area.

“Yuri, we’re on a private island! I’ve never seen so much open space, this is incredible! This Grigory- Victor must be incredibly rich... Oh! I just saw a bird... Look! Another bird! It’s like we’re staying in a zoo…”

“Phichit, just call him Victor. I need to reprogram my image of that name.”

They arrive at a huge wooden building with a thatched roof. Inside is a large living room with several couches and an adjoining dining room. They spot Christophe wearing a tiny bathing suit, a flowery shirt, and a large smile. He exclaims,

“Welcome! Victor is busy, I’ll show you around. Everyone will gather here for evening meals, and Victor will explain more about the dating.”

Yuri whispers to Phichit,

“Is Christophe here to marry Victor?”

Phichit looks downcast, and whispers back,

“I don’t know!”

Christophe guides them down a hall, and says,

“There aren’t any computers or virtual hookups – except for the medical robot in that room over there. There are plenty of outdoor activities planned, and there’s also this room…”

Christophe opens a big wooden door. Yuri walks in and gasps. It’s an old-style library with wooden shelves and actual paper books. Some of the volumes are bound in leather, others in flexible cardboard. Yuri walks around, running his hand on the volumes, reading the various titles. Phichit turns to Christophe and asks,

“Weren’t most books recycled for resources in the 2030s?”

“Yes, but of course people hid some away. Victor collects them, this is just a small amount of his collection.”

Phichit whistles and says,

“That’s an expensive hobby! There must be hundreds of thousands of credits worth just in this room.”

Christophe points to an adjoining door.

“Victor has a large suite through there. This way to the guest accommodations.”

Christophe walks them to the edge of the ocean. There are about a dozen rustic huts on stilts on a pier jutting into the turquoise water. Christophe explains,

“Each guest has a hut. Phichit, yours is over here,” says Christophe, opening a wooden door. Phichit looks around in awe, ecstatic at all the space.

“I love it! I can dance around…” shouts Phichit, twirling with his arms wide. Christophe grins. Then he shows Yuri the next hut over, which is similar. The room is fine, but Yuri only nods politely. Christophe smiles and offers,

“Too close to the ocean? Come this way.”

Yuri frowns, surprised the other man picked up on his discomfort. Christophe leads the way back towards the forest, and points to a tree.

“Would you prefer that lodging?”

Yuri is puzzled, wondering what he’s pointing at... Christophe steps up a spiral staircase, tucked behind a large trunk. Yuri follows, and is immediately delighted. It’s a wood treehouse with a small room with a bed, a tiny table with fresh camellias, and even bathroom amenities. The whole unit is well camouflaged in the canopy. The whole thing is charming… homey.

“Thank you. I feel much come more comfortable here,” warmly accepts Yuri, grinning at Christophe. For the first time, he looks forward to this vacation.

That evening, all the bachelors  meets in the large living room. Victor nods to Christophe, then shakes hands with Michele, Jean-Jacques,  Seung-gil, Leo,  Guang-Hong, Emil and Georgi. Otabek is given a frosty head nod, Phichit follows behind him, and is given a handshake. Yurio gives Victor an eye roll. Victor greets Yuri last, politely shaking his hand. Yuri gives a forced smile. He’s not sure how he supposed to treat his...  _fuck buddy? _ Not dignified enough. _ Fuck gentleman?_ Yuri quickly takes back his hand, and looks for an escape. He walks behind a giant potted palm tree in the corner, but Phichit drags him back out and gives him a stern look.

Georgi immediately monopolizes Victor’s attention, taking Victor’s arm, and says in a deep voice,

“My mother just met with your mother, she looks wonderful. They’re going to have tea together, or maybe coffee… Will you follow your heart, or is there something else you want in a husband?” Georgi stops when they get close to Yuri. “Yuri is here? Did you two break up…?”

Victor cuts him off, and goes to talk to Michele. JJ says loudly,

“Should we all go home, Victor? There’s no point in being here, if you’ve already chosen Yuri.”

Victor clenches his jaw, and assures,

“I haven’t chosen anyone. That’s why _all _of you are here.”

Victor stands in front of everyone, and dutifully announces,

“Welcome. It is a family duty for members of the Volkov family to marry by the age of thirty. As I am nearing that... horribly decrepit age, my family searched for eligible bachelors to be my future husband. Young men from around the world were chosen. Traditionally, a great ball would be organized and the best candidate would be chosen by the family. However, I created my own dating site, _Love of Our Own_. In the next weeks, I will get to know all of you, with the plan of getting engaged. So… again, welcome.”

Seung-gil hands Victor a box of traditional Korean delicacies. He takes one look at the room and asks blandly,

“Where’s the virtual reality hook up?”

Victor replies,

“It’s an island retreat. The point is to engage in the real world.”

Seung-gil looks annoyed, and sits down, staring at the floor. JJ whips out a holographic disk, with his own image on it.

“These are some recordings of my songs with my band. You heard some of them on LO3. This way you can watch me anytime, day or night…” JJ says enthusiastically. Georgi adds,

“My mother sent some Russian delicacies… but they went to the kitchen. I should go check, my mother will want to know what happened…”

Emil presents Victor with a gold chain, Leo brings an antique clock, Guang Hong shows a holographic picture of a helicar. Victor accepts the gifts without any interest. Then Christophe opens a box with two simple metal bracelets. Victor shakes his head irritably.

“Christophe, I hardly ever wear jewelry,” grumbles Victor, as Emil looks ruefully at his gold chain gift. Yuri notices Victor is wearing a tight gold bracelet. Christophe smiles naughtily and explains,

“Victor, these are electronic handcuffs. They have programmable distance features, and they can paralyze or send slightly painful shocks when the distance is exceeded. They can be tethered to a GPS coordinate, or to another person… basically a preparation for marriage.”

Guang Hong blushes bright red at the description, while Phichit comes over to check them out. Yuri watches the expensive giftgiving with astonishment, not having brought anything. Phichit whispers in Yuri’s ear. Yuri nods and disappears for a moment, then comes back with a long bamboo flute.

“Victor, our gift is more intangible…” introduces Phichit with a smile. Yuri plays a fast melody, while Phichit dances. The dance is in the Thai style, but he makes it work with the Japanese flute music. Leo and Guang Hong watch with interest, JJ looks bored, while Seung-gil plays with a handheld device. Christophe watches Phichit with a smile, while Victor observes Yuri with a stony face. The music ends, Christophe gets up and claps enthusiastically. Victor simply nods his head a bit.

During the gift giving, Otabek sits in a corner alone, not having offered anything. Yuri inquires hesitantly,

“Was it obvious I hadn’t thought to bring a gift?”

Otabek nods, with a serious look on his face.

“Yes. However, you made up for it in a beautiful way. I was a bit envious of Victor,” replies Otabek, giving him an approving look. Yuri finds himself smiling. Yuri whispers to Otabek,

“Don’t be envious of Victor. He’s a prime example of how wealth and status don’t make a person happy. Or in his case, not even able to act decently.”

Otabek shakes his head a little, and whispers back,

“Victor is able to act decently with people he holds in high regard. He can even be charming.”

Yuri reflects for a moment. Before he can respond, Yurio appears and accuses Otabek,

“How come you didn’t bring a gift?”

“I don’t spend money unnecessarily,” challenges Otabek, locking eyes with Yurio, then gazing at the gold studded black jumpsuit Yurio is wearing.

“You don’t care about Victor at all!” growls Yurio back at him. Otabek presses his lips tightly, obviously repressing some emotion. Victor comes over, and pulls Yurio to the other side of the room. Victor pats Yurio’s arm, reminding him,

“You promised you were all right with _him_ being here.”

“Yeah. I want that deceitful Kazakh here, for my own reasons,” agrees Yurio, giving Otabek an angry glance.

They all sit down to dinner, and Yuri sits next to Phichit, and tastes the dinner. He is pleasantly surprised by the fish in spicy mango sauce. It makes a nice change from the bunny doo-doo bars. Georgi comments to Emil,

“Victor and Yurio are very close. Victor gave Yurio an important job at Wolf Enterprises. I hope Victor gives me a real chance, my mother would be very excited to have him as a son-in-law.”

Emil nods agreeably. Leo nods as well, adding,

“My parents would also be thrilled. And Victor is… very attractive.”

Phichit seems surprised.

“I thought you preferred Asian men,” chirps up Phichit. Leo looks embarrassed, Guang Hong replies crossly,

“What do you care? I’ve heard you’re only interested in whether a guy is rich.”

Phichit begins to say something, when Christophe interrupts,

“All of us are here ‘coz Victor is rich and powerful. And sexy in leather. Victor!”

Victor turns towards Christophe, responding,

“Yes?”

Christophe says with smile,

“You should wear that leather harness I bought you for your birthday.”

Victor shakes his head imperceptibly, and continues to talk to Georgi. Yuri watches Victor for a moment, wondering how Victor would look in leather... He shakes himself. Phichit is looking sad again. Yuri squeezes his friend’s hand. Does the tall Swiss really wants to marry Victor? Actually, it’s difficult to believe Victor is friends with Christophe. Otabek is right, being rich must be more important to Victor than anything.

After dinner, Yuri takes a break from the uncomfortable conversations, and goes to the library. He finds an old book of poetry, the edges yellowed with age, the spine made out of leather. While the other bachelors take turns chatting with Victor, Yuri sits in a corner reading his book. JJ pokes the book with puzzlement.

“What is that dusty old thing?” JJ says loudly.

“It’s a paper book, the way words used to be read,” replies Yuri, not looking up. JJ chuckles and asks,

“Why would anybody read when you can go into virtual reality?”

“I like to use my own imagination sometimes,” responds Yuri.

“I wish I had more time to read,” Victor adds stiffly, “I collect books, antique printed ones. I… like books.”

JJ shrugs, and takes the book out of Yuri’s hand.

“Cool, I’ll read this one…”

Yuri gives JJ a dark look and goes back to the library to choose another book. When he gets back, Phichit stares at him disapprovingly.

“What?” demands Yuri. Phichit whispers furiously,

“Yuri, these men are rich and powerful. You don’t have to woo Victor, but at least pick another one!”

“I’m on vacation. I’m tired of catering to the whims of others,” replies Yuri, curling up with his new book.

Victor is listening to Emil, who is chatting about nightclubs he likes to frequent. Emil is tall, friendly and slightly goofy. Victor nods, completely bored. Then he glances at the gold chain gift. Emil’s family owns one of the largest gold mines in the world. Gold is now indispensable in electronics and medicine. He nods and looks over the group of men, already regretting this ridiculous arrangement. Did he really take several weeks off from work for _dating_? He has so much work to do… Victor notices Otabek go near Yurio, and Yurio overtly walk away. If mother hadn’t insisted… Victor is about to intervene when Yuri goes over to Yurio,

“You said something about liking violent video games?” questions Yuri. Yurio’s face lights up as he describes,

“There’s this one where you decapitate aliens from planet Dragmarr.…”

Victor watches with relief. He gives Yuri a quick thank you look, which Yuri ignores. Then he tries to focus on other other men. But Yuri and Yurio are still talking, smiling and laughing. And it’s the first time he’s ever seen Yuri smile in the real world.

The rest of the evening, Yuri attempts to read, but is distracted by Victor chatting with each man in turn. Most of the guests are desperately trying to please Victor. It’s strange to watch all the familiar faces interact, Yuri mentally takes notes on their personalities. At the end of the evening, Victor stands next to Yuri. Yuri was worried about the potent attraction between them, but the blonde Russian has his impassive aristocratic mask on, and Yuri feels nothing but irritation towards the man.

“Did you enjoy so many guys fawning over you?” demands Yuri sarcastically.

“Tolerable,” acknowledges Victor. “Not everyone has your blunt honesty.”

“Did you pretend not to be Nikiforov with the others?” questions Yuri.

“No. They already knew of me. I wasn’t ready to reveal my identity to you,” explains Victor. “My fortune affects people in odd ways.”

“I see that. It surely has twisted you,” assures Yuri. “So who are these people in real life?”

“Michele and Christophe are from old wealth families in Europe. Leo is the son of an oil tycoon from the US, Guang Hong is the son of a Chinese magnate, Seung-gil’s family manufactures vehicles, Emil’s family has mineral extraction business, JJ is the son of a media mogul…”

Victor’s voice gets colder as he adds,

“Otabek’s family, unfortunately has control over strategic oil and gas reserves. My mother insisted he be here, but there’s a bad history with him and Yurio.”

“What bad history?”

“I’m not at liberty to tell.”

Yuri looks at him with skepticism. Victor’s idea of bad history could just be a trade deal gone wrong. Yuri says angrily,

“I see. They’re all rich, influential, a perfect match for you. And I’m an entertainer from a small Japanese town, it’s obvious why I’m here.”

“Christophe has a flair for instigating mayhem, he included you in the online dating forum.”

“So I was never supposed to be a marriage prospect...”

“Yuri, you have no obligation to... entertain me. But you’re right, you’re not a suitable marriage partner,” agrees Victor. Yuri feels a mixture of irritation and relief at the honesty of the reply.

“What’s the format for the dating?” asks Yuri.

“Some group activities, some one-on-one dates,” replies Victor, rubbing his head. Victor probably has a stress headache, serves him right for organizing this horrible trip. Yuri asks,

“Why not just date these people normally, after work?”

“These men live all around the world, and I’m usually traveling for work. I’m not in the mood to date when I’m dealing with a trade war, or a natural disaster. It’s easier for me to gather everyone in one place.”

“Easier for you, weird for the rest of us. Are these just... easy romantic dates?”

“Yes. Yachting, sailing, snorkeling... regular summer activities.”

Yuri huffs. Regular activities for rich people. He tells him,

“You should add something more challenging. Make these gentlemen face their insecurities, reveal who they truly are… What are _you_ afraid of?”

“This is dating, Yuri, not therapy.” Victor reflects for a moment, then adds, “What did you have in mind?”

Yurio pops up next to them, and exclaims excitedly,

“I want to do some extreme stuff. The north side of the island has an amazing place to swim – but we have to hike through the jungle, cross a ravine on a rope, then rappel down a cliff to get there!”

Yuri nods approvingly.

“That would be good if you’re serious, Victor, about getting to know these men,” agrees Yuri. Victor nods his head, and places himself between the two of them. He tucks a strand of Yurio’s hair back into place, an intimate gesture causing Yurio to squirm. Victor smiles at that, and replies,

“Maybe next week, I need time to organize it.”

After the evening, Yuri returns to his treehouse. Unable to sleep, he watches from his window. It provides a breathtaking view of the turquoise ocean, as well as a clear view of the other huts. Yuri sees Phichit leave his hut, and hurry over to another one. Probably going to visit Christophe. Then he sees Leo wander over to to the hut next door to him. The beautiful setting is putting the guests in an amorous frame of mind. Then Yurio goes to Victor’s suite, and Victor closes his drapes. Ouch. That stings more than Yuri expected. Not wanting to see anymore, Yuri lies on his bed and continues to read his book.

Later, Yuri hears a knock on his door. He opens the door to find Victor, rigidly standing on his tiny porch. Yuri stands in the doorway, blocking the entrance.

“How may I help you this evening?” begins Yuri, with fake sweetness. Victor shakes his head, then replies,

“I’m fine. I’m checking on your accommodations. Is your room... satisfactory?”

“Oh. Yes... the room is fine.”

They both stand there silently, til Yuri sighs and makes a motion to come in. Yuri sits on the bed, while Victor stares out the window. Several minutes pass. Eventually, Yuri gives in to his curiosity and asks,

“You seem to dislike talking to people. Online you were flamboyant and friendly. Why the change?”

“In the real world, I’m sent to deal with problems, and make difficult decisions – not to be friends. I deal with firings, corruption, graft, and disasters. I’ve been reluctant to date. These men are interested in my money and power, not me. They’ve been sent by their families.”

Yuri waits for more, but Victor continues to stare out the window. Eventually Victor adds,

“Thank you for distracting Yurio with conversation.”

“You’re welcome. You’re different with him. You acted… tenderly. I can’t say the two of you would make a good match, but at least he has the strength of personality to stand up to you,” reflects Yuri.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” replies Victor, with a raised eyebrow. “Any other insights?”

“Emil is the opposite, he’s warm and friendly but, not enough backbone. Leo and Guang Hong might have that problem as well. JJ loves himself so much, I’m not sure he can love anyone else. Christophe cares for you, but it would be a marriage of convenience. He’d want his sexual freedom, and might fall in love with someone else.”

“You’re good at reading people,” compliments Victor. “Important skill for exploiting people.”

Yuri sallies back,

“It’s important for helping people. I figure out how the client is feeling, and what role they need me to play.”

“But you didn’t do that for me in Karatsu.”

“I didn’t want you as a client. I still don’t.”

“Yet you’re helping me?”

“I suppose. Just giving my opinion on the meat market.”

Victor pauses, then admits,

“I’ve been daunted by this whole situation, you make it much clearer. What about the others?”

“Who’s left? Well, Phichit would marry you for money, but would be honest about it.” Yuri counts on his finger, “Michele, Seung-gil, Georgi and Otabek.... um, I haven’t spent enough time with to really understand.”

Victor gets closer, and Yuri notices Victor rubbing the inside of his thumb with the nail of his middle finger. A nervous tick. The blonde man is good at putting up a facade, but the tick reveals that Victor is antsy. Does he want sex? Maybe Victor will throw him onto the bed and to rip his clothes off... Yuri stops himself. Why is forcefulness a turn on all of the sudden?

“I will let you get some rest,” says Victor and opens the door to leave.

“You’ve already been entertained tonight, so you don’t need me?” inquires Yuri, fighting for self-control. Victor looks puzzled.

“You believe I’ve had sex today?” clarifies Victor.

“Yurio went to visit you in your suite,” explains Yuri, pushing Victor out and closing the door. The touch is a mistake. He feels burned. Damn. Even the jealousy hasn’t put a damper on his sexual need for Victor.

Victor stands outside Yuri’s hut, shifting uncomfortably from the sudden erection. He wants to respect Yuri’s boundaries, but his body craves relief in Yuri’s arms. But he needs to get acquainted with the other men better. Then he recalls that Yuri thought he is having sex with Yurio, and responded angrily. He frowns, remembering Yuri chatting easily with Yurio.


	10. Group Date

“_To yield without conviction is no compliment to the understanding of either.” (P&P ch. 10)_

The next day, Yuri receives an embossed note to meet at the beach. Yuri reluctantly walks over, and sees all the others have already arrived. Victor is reclining under a large ramada, wearing a loose cotton robe. He resembles a king on his lounge chair with all the other bachelors prostrated next to him in various types of swimwear. Christophe is sunbathing on a lounge chair nearby, and waves gleefully to Yuri as he arrives.

“Good morning! Yuri, I’m disappointed in your choice of swimwear, it’s so conservative,” comments Christophe with a friendly leer at Yuri’s large retro shorts and flesh colored swim shirt. “I’m enjoying the view of Victor’s harem.” Christophe picks up a bottle of oil. He calls out loudly, “I’m available for inappropriate massages!”

Most of the guys ignore him, while Georgi blanches at the comment.

“Are you finding it difficult to be ignored?” asks Yuri. Christophe shrugs, and insinuates,

“Terribly hard…”

Yuri blushes a bit and starts to walk away. But Christophe continues,

“We’ve been friends since high school. I’m usually second best compared to him. I’m used to it.”

Yuri glances down at the shimmering G-string Christophe is wearing.

“That leaves nothing to the imagination, why not go naked?” retorts Yuri. Christophe grins.

“Then it would be obvious some of my assets are more sizable than his...” responds Christophe, gesturing towards Victor. Yuri chuckles in spite of himself.

Yuri walks in front of the ramada, and rolls his eyes at the men pandering to Victor. A little further is an older man waiting attentively next to a pile of surfboards. Yuri looks at the water nervously, but then feeling watched, approaches the man. Yuri is given a quick surf lesson. Then Yuri and the instructor swim into the waves. Victor gets up, removes his robe, and watches with a stony face. Yuri takes a few plunges, then finally rides a small wave. Feeling cocky, he calls out to Victor,

“Do you have any real-world talents? Besides lounging…”

Victor grabs a surfboard. Everyone follows, except for Christophe and Phichit. There is chaos in the ocean as everyone tries to surf at once, running into each other and falling into the water. Yuri manages to catch another wave, and Victor expertly follows him. The man can surf? Is he good at everything? Then JJ plows into Yuri’s board, causing both of them to get dunked. Yuri feels a moment of panic of being forced underwater, then somebody grabs his arm, and pulls him out of the water. He coughs a bit, and tries not to hyperventilate. He he looks up and sees the arm is attached to Victor’s perfect muscled body, slick from the water, and wearing only a tiny slip of green fabric. That’s a good distraction from his anxiety. For a moment, he imagines his mouth removing Victor’s swimwear… then he stops himself and wades back to shore.

“Where did Victor get that bathing suit? Looks like he’s been shopping with Christophe,” mutters Yuri. Phichit comes up to him, and asks,

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Christophe is a bit lonely, talk to him.”

Frustrated with himself, Yuri grabs his towel, and returns to his hut.

Victor goes back to shore as well, and makes a motion for Christophe to follow him, saying,

“I need to go for a walk.”

Christophe acquiesces easily. When they’re out of earshot, Victor demands,

“Did you see that?”

“Yes, but JJ wasn’t trying to hit anyone, he was just showing off and not paying attention,” assures Christophe. Victor shakes his head.

“Did you see how Yuri looked at me? How can someone do that with their eyes?” exclaims Victor, irritated. Christophe frowns, then replies,

“Yuri stared at you for a moment, looking a bit startled. Why would that bother you?”

Victor turns to Christophe with a look of disbelief.

“He looked at me like he’s… doing something very salacious. This is about getting to know people, so his whole seductive routine… well, it’s inappropriate.”

Christophe gives Victor stern look.

“Yuri was not being inappropriate. He’s not flirting with anyone, not even you. Now, I don’t know if he’s got the hots for you, and you’re magically able to read that in his eyes. But it sounds like you’re the one having _salacious_ fantasies.”

Christophe softens the lecture with a quick pat on the back, then he jogs back to his beach chair.

A bit later, Yuri hears a knock on his door. He opens it to find Victor, rigidly waiting again, though thankfully wearing his beach robe over his swimsuit. Yuri motions for him to come in, and sits on the bed. Victor wanders around the small room, apparently fascinated by a small vase of flowers on a side table. Curious, Yuri remarks,

“I’m sure they can put flowers in your room as well.”

Victor turns around to face Yuri, but looks up at a point on the wall behind him.

“I have an apology to make. At the launch party, I accused you of… wanton seduction. I thought the same thing on the beach. But Christophe tells me your behavior is appropriate, and the irresistible allure is mostly in my own brain.”

“I’ve been seducing you? How?” questions Yuri, frowning at the accusation.

“It’s your eyes. They suggest all sorts of sexual invitations,” explains Victor.

“You think I’m a pork cutlet bowl fatale that enthralls men?” replies Yuri jokingly.

“Yes.”

Yuri begins to giggle. Victor stands there stiffly. Finally Yuri declares,

“Apology accepted.”

Victor opens the door to leave, and Yuri adds,

“Christophe is right, my behavior has been fine.” Yuri lets his fingers trace the edge of Victor’s robe. “But you’re correct as well, your presence does tend to trigger my imagination, and I have a good imagination,” teases Yuri. Victor shuts the door.

“Am I allowed to respond to your flirting?” replies Victor with a dangerous glint in his eye. Yuri feels the sudden shift, as sexual tension fills the air. Yuri gets closer, and whispers,

“Yes. That’s my fault for wanting to break your composure.”

“What were you thinking when we were in the ocean?” demands Victor.

“Your naked body. And it was wet… like the first time you exposed yourself to me...”

“Take your shirt off,” orders Victor. Yuri peels it off, while Victor drops his robe. Yuri finally gets his mouth on Victor’s skin. It tastes salty, and he can feel Victor pulling at his swimsuit, and groaning. Yuri pulls Victor onto the bed, and sucks on Victor’s erection, enjoying how quickly the other man loses his control. Not to be outdone, Yuri feels Victor splay his legs open, place his mouth on his own hard on, pinning him down, and shudders in pleasure. They go at it quickly and desperately, quickly making each other come. Afterwards, Yuri lies unmoving, stunned at his own actions.

“I have to go, Georgi insists on discussing something with me before dinner,” apologizes Victor, quickly dressing.

“I hope he finds your conversation as scintillating as I do,” quips Yuri. Victor gives Yuri a dubious look, then leaves.

The next day, Victor takes Guang Hong parasailing in the morning, then Leo snorkeling in the afternoon. Victor and Leo come out of the water, and sit under the shaded ramada. Leo looks around,

“I wonder where the others are?” asks Leo, peering up and down the beach.

“You mean, where Guang Hong is?” corrects Victor politely. Leo looks sheepish.

“I’m sorry, is it that obvious? We got along online, and when we met in person, it just clicked. I didn’t want to say anything, my parents are very excited about the possibility of me marrying you,” explains Leo.

“Guang Hong is from a respectable and wealthy family. Your parents will be pleased,” remarks Victor. Leo shakes his head, and disagrees,

“You don’t know my parents! Please let us stay, we need time to figure out what to do.”

Yuri shows up with the other men for the communal dinner. He notices Leo and Guang Hong are sitting next to each other, sharing intimate smiles. Yuri glances over at Victor. Victor gives him a quick nod, then goes back to talking to Emil. JJ notices the exchange, and asks Yuri,

“So Yuri, what does your family do?”

“They run an inn,” replies Yuri.

“You mean like that dumpy Yutopia?” cackles JJ. Leo intervenes,

“Yuri probably means his family owns a chain of hotels.”

But Yuri shakes his head and clarifies,

“My family owns nothing. Our town is owned by the state as a Special Historic Site.”

JJ asks incredulously,

“So you’re what, a waiter?”

“I’m an entertainer. I trained in traditional Japanese dance, shakuhachi and koto music playing.”

JJ looks dumbfounded, and points at Phichit saying,

“What about him?”

“Phichit is a classical Thai dancer,” replies Yuri. JJ responds,

“You mean a prostitute? Well, I’ll be damned.”

Yuri considers a denial, but JJ is already spreading the gossip to everyone else. Phichit is chatting with Christophe, and is smiling happily. But Phichit loses his composure a bit as the other men openly stare at him. Yuri wishes he could shield Phichit, when Yurio grumbles,

“Another fish dish!? Can’t we have borscht?”

Yuri looks at him surprised and answers,

“I can’t imagine being tired of fish, it’s so delicious!”

“Yurio, we’re on an island in the ocean. Fish makes sense,” declares Victor in a voice that tolerates no dissent. Yuri hears Yurio whisper,

“He’s richer than anyone, he can fly in some Russian veggies!”

As soon as dinner is over, Yuri goes over to Phichit.

“I said you were a dancer, that’s all,” Yuri explains apologetically. Phichit shrugs, and gives a halfhearted smile.

“It’s not a secret. Maybe one of these rich young men will hire me, or offer to be my patron.”

“What about Christophe? He seems to like you a lot…”

Phichit hesitates, then admits,

“I haven’t asked him. We’ve talked, we’ve talked a lot… but he’s never made a move. And since he’s not shy about propositioning everyone, maybe he hopes to marry Victor.”

Phichit puts on a smile, and goes to congratulate Leo. Late in the evening, Victor stands next to Yuri, looking pensive. Victor seems to realize he should say something, then asks,

“How... has your day been?”

Yuri shakes his head in disbelief at the stilted conversation starter and responds,

“My day was fine. You, however, went out with two different guys, and they ended up together. Leo and Guang Hong were avoiding each other that first night,” remarks Yuri. Victor nods, looking irked, and replies,

“Both were friendly and polite, and not the slightest bit interested in me.”

“Why are they still here, then?”

“They quickly admitted the truth, and I’m being nice,” responds Victor curtly. Yuri remarks with exaggerated surprise,

“You’re able to be nice?”

Victor raises an eyebrow at him. Yuri continues,

“But, can you be congenial to those _without_ wealth or status?”

Yuri looks over at Phichit meaningfully, then goes over to give Phichit a hug.

The next morning, Phichit receives an invitation for a date with Victor. He goes over to talk to Yuri. Phichit asks earnestly,

“So if I go on a date with Victor, will you pretend you’re okay with it, or _actually_ be okay with it?”

Yuri hesitates, then replies,

“I’ll pretend. I’ll pretend as much as I have to… to remain your friend.”

Phichit gives him a hug, then goes to change. He decides to wear tight swim trunks, and open orange shirt, and oils his skin. He meets Victor on the beach, and they walk over to a yacht moored in a little marina. Once on board, Phichit perches himself on the bow, suggestively sucking on one finger. Victor motions to the boat captain to set out to sea. Then he stays expressionless, and sits down, watching the water. Phichit pouts, then asks,

“What’s the deal? I’m cute, most guys would at least be checking me out, if not flirting. Are you even gay?”

Victor grabs a bottle of French champagne, and pours two glasses.

“Phichit, I would say you’re my… wildcard pick. You have a lot of spirit, I thought it would be _interesting_ to get to know you,” explains Victor.

“Really? I figured you wanted to interrogate me about Yuri,” replies Phichit.

“If you’d like.”

“How much will you pay me for it?” asks Phichit directly.

“I’ve already paid, that was your condition for coming. Is money the only reason you’re interested in me?”

“Only someone poor can truly understand the importance of money,” answers Phichit pointedly.

Phichit talks for a while, describing all he knows about Yuri’s life in Karatsu and Asakusa. Then he adds,

“You already know all this… you probably know more about Yuri than I do! Why the dramatic pretense at being someone else named Grigory? All you had to say is ‘_I’m Victor Nikiforov_’ at your first meeting and Yuri would have married you on the spot.”

“Who says I want to marry Yuri?” quizzes Victor, suddenly exasperated.

“You two got married online.”

“Yuri started that. He proposed online. It seemed fun to reciprocate,” explains Victor.

“Is that so? Then tell him that pretend marrying didn’t mean anything. Otherwise, you’re a major bastard.”

Meanwhile, Yuri finds a shady spot to sit back and continue reading. He keeps glancing out towards the ocean, where the yacht is still visible as a tiny speck. A voice behind him asks,

“Would you like to see a turtle?”

Yuri turns, and sees Christophe.

“I, uh... maybe? I’m hoping it’s not a sex act with a coffee table…” pleads Yuri. Christophe laughs, then motions to follow him. They walk for quite a while, to a sign denoting a restricted area. Christophe explains,

“It’s an area for females to lay eggs, we have to stay on the path.”

They walk closer, then Christophe points out a huge dome shape on the beach. Yuri exclaims,

“Oh! She’s bigger than I imagined.”

“She’s burly. And early… I’m told most of the females will arrive soon with the full moon.”

They watch for a while, then walk back.

In the afternoon, Victor takes Seung-gil turbo water skiing. They clip on the boards with motors on to their feet, and explore the coastline. As soon as they come back, Seung-gil disappears into his room. Yuri is reclined under a sunshade, reading another book. Christophe comes by with a colorful tropical drink and offers it to Yuri. Yuri smiles in return. Victor hovers nearby silently. Christophe glances at Victor, then disappears.

“Are Seung-gil and Phichit now dating?” cynically inquires Yuri. “Maybe your company is so repelling, it causes your dates to be attracted to each other.”

Victor shakes his head, and replies,

“Phichit attempted to flirt with me, but outside of that, he seems exclusively interested in money. He should go after Seung-gil, who is rich and handsome, and undemanding emotionally.”

“Seung-gil sounds perfect for _you_, Victor. Will you propose marriage and a company merger right away?” inquires Yuri.

“You enjoy using your clever wit to make me angry. Perhaps so I’ll be more dominating in bed?”

Yuri shakes his head. He informs Victor,

“Actually, my preference lies towards respectful, tender couplings…”

Victor nods in agreement.

“Yes. That’s why you’re especially fond of being fucked hard with your hands pinned down. Or pushed down from behind. Or with your legs splayed open and…” Victor sees the fiery anger in Yuri’s eyes. Victor orders, “Meet me in my suite.”

Yuri slams his book shut, grabs his things and walks away.

Victor walks back to his suite. He waits there ten minutes, then he walks over Yuri’s hut. He barely has time to knock when Yuri pulls Victor inside, and slams the door.

“Yuri, you could have visited my suite to assuage your desires…” begins Victor.

“I refuse to be at your beck and call. No room service,” insists Yuri, turning away. Victor rips open his own shirt and turns Yuri towards himself, begins sucking and kissing Yuri’s chest. Yuri stands unmoving for a moment, then relents and undoes his shorts.

“Say you want me,” demands Victor.

“I… don’t… want… to…” growls Yuri, suddenly pulling away, then he wails, “I don’t want to keep doing this!”

“Fine. Then tell me what to do. Because I’m trying to ignore you, but when I see you, or hear you… all I want is your legs around me...”

Yuri groans, and Victor wants to say something more, but is silenced by Yuri pulling down his shorts, exposing his bare ass. He stands there, unmoving. Victor scowls at the passive aggressive action, wanting a more intimate embrace. But he quickly scissors Yuri’s hole, and holds Yuri’s hips as he pushes his erection in a little bit. Frustrated by Yuri’s lack of reaction, pushes Yuri forward and grabs Yuri’s arm. Yuri finally reacts, and moans, pushing backward so his cock goes deeper. Victor gasps at the feeling of Yuri’s ass sucking him in. Victor rides him forcefully, till he explodes and falls backwards. When Victor regains his senses, he remarks,

“Aren’t you the master of _eros_? So why aren’t you honest about your needs? Although it’s rather easy to get you into bed. In some ways, I know you very well.”

Yuri frowns at him and replies,

“I’ve said from the beginning I’m attracted to your body. Unfortunately, you don’t have the attractive personality to match. This is a first, I’m usually quite discriminating in my sexual partners. I... I don’t want anything to do with you.”

Victor gets dressed, and as he leaves he whispers into Yuri’s ear,

“But you do want me. You need to be dominated, to help you deny responsibility for your carnal desires.”

“And why do _you_ need to dominate me? Because you like to hurt people?”

Victor slams the door shut. Then he hears Yuri yell,

“I want Victor Nikiforov, not Victor Volkov!”

Victor clenches his teeth in anger, and stomps down the stairs.


	11. More Dates

“_You expect me to account for opinions which you choose to call mine, but which I have never acknowledged.” (P&P ch. 10)_

The next day, Victor takes Emil on a hot air balloon ride. Yuri takes the opportunity to explore the library at his leisure. He finds Otabek sitting in an overstuffed chair, reading _Onna ni. _Otabek glances upwards, and reads aloud,

“_When you lisped ‘_We’re two’_ counting for the first time, I was already standing in your dream.”_

Then he turns to a different page and reads,

“_I touched your soul... before I touched your hand.” _

Yuri puts his hand on his chest, surprised by the emotional tone in the other man’s voice. Yuri responds,

“_To a Woman _by Shuntaro Tanikawa – he wrote amazing love poetry. ”

“Yes. If I were in love, it would be wholeheartedly, without reservation. Impossible to ignore, like an earthquake.”

Yuri can feel his cheeks burn, and asks tentatively,

“But... isn’t it important for you to marry well?”

Otabek answers,

“Unlike some, marrying well for me would be a heartfelt exercise, not a monetary one.”

“Because you’re rich, you don’t need to marry money?” clarifies Yuri.

“Let’s just say that my family owns lots of valuable real estate, but is buried in debt. They are hoping I liberate them through an advantageous alliance. But I’m not one to be swayed away from my principles by pressure from my family.”

Yuri nods, but asks pointedly,

“You say that, but you still came to an island group date.”

“Yes, but you assume my interest is in Victor. So far, Yuri, I find your company much more agreeable.”

The intensity in Otabek’s eyes makes Yuri turn away. It is so different from Victor’s dismissive ways. Yuri smiles in pleasure. He quickly scans the bookshelf, and pulls out another volume.

“You might also like Tanikawa’s _Floating the River in Melancholy,”_ recommends Yuri. Yuri curls up in another chair, and begins to read. Every so often he glances at the dark handsome Kazakh, who is reading with a half smile. It’s soothing to enjoy quiet companionship, after the stormy encounters with Victor.

Several hours later, Emil bursts through the hallway heading straight for the medical robot, and Victor paces the hallway. Victor disappears into the medical room for a moment, then comes out. Seeing Yuri with Otabek in the library, Victor motions to Yuri to follow him. Victor goes straight to Yuri’s hut. He walks in and waits for Yuri to follow him.

“You’re not supposed to summon me,” insists Yuri, scowling at Victor’s demeanor. Victor acknowledges irritably,

“Yes, I saw you were enjoying more agreeable, but mediocre company… I’m definitely not marrying Emil! The idiot had a stomach flu, and didn’t tell me before we left. He spent most of the trip vomiting over the side.”

“Is he all right?”

“The AI doctor says he’s fine, just a bit dehydrated.”

“Maybe he didn’t want to miss his time with you…” suggests Yuri unconvincingly. Victor shakes his head.

“Emil always seems friendly when we’re together, but not attracted to me. I suspect he’s not gay, but he’s pushing himself because of his family,” rants Victor.

“Oh. You’re probably right, he was always more interested in Sara, not in any of the guys,” agrees Yuri, then comments, “I was surprised Georgi came, he seems straight as well. Did you really expect _all_ the guys to want you?” 

“I’m the richest and most powerful, so yes,” replies Victor curtly.

“Not everyone is obsessed with money!” retorts Yuri.

“No? What are you obsessed with?” questions Victor pointedly. Yuri’s eyes turn dark, and he unconsciously licks his lips. Victor nods and says,

“Good idea. Take off your clothes.”

Victor watches Yuri hesitate, as always. It irritates Victor, the impression that Yuri finds Victor lacking. Considering the difference in their backgrounds and occupations – Yuri should be flattered by his attention. Victor knows all he has to do is touch Yuri, and lust will overwhelm any reservations. But he waits this time. Yuri stands there, waiting as well. Finally Victor gives up and comes forward, and tugs at Yuri’s shirt.

“Take my shirt off, if you don’t like it,” taunts Yuri. Victor rips the shirt open, then kisses Yuri, pushing him onto the bed. Yuri responds just as passionately, pulling at items of clothing and throwing them everywhere. Then Yuri rolls onto his stomach, and Victor hesitates. Then he drags a finger from Yuri’s neck downward towards that luscious ass. Yuri moans and arches his back, causing Victor to

once again gives in and takes him from behind. He bucks energetically, and he reaches around to hold Yuri til they both explode. Afterwards, Victor turns to Yuri demanding,

“Did I hurt you – have I _ever_ hurt you?”

“Small amounts of physical pain, which unfortunately I’ve enjoyed. You like things rough.”

“Not really. It’s just I get so turned on…” Victor groans, as he picks up his shirt with the buttons torn off. “What are you doing to me? I’ve never been so out of control,” confesses Victor. Yuri protests,

“I’m not doing anything! I guess... this is the dark side of _eros_. We’re having passionate hate sex.” Victor frowns.

“Hate sex? You think I hate you?” clarifies Victor, nonplussed. Yuri answers,

“From the first moment you met me in person, you’ve regarded me as a squashed bug. You obviously wish you were attracted to someone else.”

“I was surprised by our meeting, and... you were appallingly dressed. And I’m not used to this level of sexual need. But I don’t... dislike you at all,” adds Victor. Yuri shakes his head in disbelief.

“Well, I don’t like you at all. So it’s at least one-sided hate sex.”

Yuri picks up his shirt, and throws it in the wastebasket. Then he turns around and adds,

“I didn’t say you hurt people physically. I can handle that, look at my tattooed back, I’ve already endured hours of pain. You like to crush people’s spirits.”

Victor nods frostily, dresses quickly and leaves.

The next morning, Victor takes Georgi sightseeing by plane at a nearby island. Georgi comes back with bags full of presents, looking very pleased with himself. At dinner, Georgi shows off every gift, one by one. Yuri is sitting at the other end of the table next to Otabek. He picks up a pink flowered shirt with little shells attached that makes the tinkling sound as he picks it up.

“Georgi has peculiar tastes. You’re not impressed by Victor’s gifts,” remarks Yuri to Otabek. Otabek nods.

“Actually, it’s rather sad to see Georgi’s naive enjoyment of them. Victor is notorious for offering expensive gifts in order to hide his lack of feelings.”

“So Victor’s lack of attention towards you is hiding some great affection?”

Otabek seems amused by Yuri’s comment, and replies,

“I am a reminder of the failings of the Volkov family. It’s unusual that you see Victor as a man of faults. Most view him as the perfect gentleman.”

JJ comes between them for a moment, picking up the colorful shirt. Then he shrugs, and moves away. Yuri looks around, then asks,

“Where is Seung-gil? Is he feeling ill as well?”

“He returned to Korea this morning. He said he couldn’t marry a man who would deprive him of virtual-reality hookups,” explains Otabek. Yuri giggles, and responds,

“I’ve lived most of my life without it, so it seems more natural this way…”

Yuri senses Yurio’s eyes on him, as Yurio gives him a warning glance. Yurio is definitely hostile towards the attractive Kazakh. Online those two hit it off – did Otabek date Yurio, then dump him?

After dinner, Victor invites Georgi outside to see the stars. Georgi smiles at the special attention, but Yuri frowns. The skies outside are threatening rain, and Yuri wonders why Victor would ignore such a detail. There is something about Victor’s manner that seems off. Yuri goes down the hall towards the library, goes through the room, then steps outside to check on them. Georgi is saying,

“Victor, you have the most beautiful eyes, I could drown in them…”

He watches stunned as Victor grabs Georgi’s ass, and says,

“My future husband should be good at sucking my penis. Would you show me your technique?”

Georgi looks uncomfortable and babbles,

“I’m not feeling so well, maybe it was something I ate? I’ll go lie down for tonight… alone.”

Yuri surreptitiously goes back the way he came.

In the living room, JJ is arguing with Otabek, saying,

“People should watch happy stories, it distracts them from the problems of day-to-day life.”

Otabek counters,

“There are already too many distractions. How can people fix the suffering of the poor without real information? The populace needs to be treated as adults, not children,” points out Otabek. Yuri nods in agreement, and comments,

“It’s not as if people are forced to watch the news. It’s better to appeal to people’s better natures.”

“But aren’t most uneducated people controlled by their baser instincts? It seems like a naïve position,” adds Victor, reappearing from outside. Yuri counters,

“It depends on what you’re calling a base instinct. A mother wanting to protect child is behaving in a very primal way. Do you see yourself as you above others?”

“No, not so much above others, as privileged in circumstance and education. When I make mistakes, I can analyze them and remedy the situation,” corrects Victor.

“Some things cannot be so coldly dealt with… There are matters of the heart, and matters of the soul, and art that needs to be created... None of which you truly understand, regardless of your privilege!” rants Yuri. He gets up angrily, and sits by himself in the corner. JJ looks around confused, saying,

“I meant we should watch cute segments with puppies, did I miss something?”

After a long silence, Victor shrugs, and tells JJ,

“I have a helicar trip planned for you. Bring a bathing suit, we’ll explore a sandbar which is perfect for swimming.”

JJ grins confidently.

“Thank you Victor, I love exclusive and expensive dates,” he remarks, hoping for jealous looks from the others. Yuri stands up as well, and offers,

“Otabek, would you like to go hiking with me? I’m a cheap and easy date.”

He flutters his eyelashes innocently. Otabek nods, and responds,

“Sure. Anything to get out of here.”

Victor looks displeased, but purses his lips and says nothing. Yurio gives them a evil glare as well.

The next morning, Otabek and Yuri change into their swimsuits, then grab some snacks and water. They walk slowly at first towards the north of the island, then slowly become more and more competitive about reaching the beach first. By the end, they are running full speed. Yuri beats Otabek by a tiny bit. They collapse on the sand, panting and smiling.

“What’s your story? It’s obvious Victor dislikes you, so why are you really here?” begins Yuri. Otabek reflects for a moment, then replies,

“My father was in business with Victor’s father. My father’s company had huge gas holdings in Kazakhstan, but was secretly undermined, then bought out. The loss of the company caused my father’s health to decline, then he killed himself. Ironically, my uncle managed to take away the company from Wolf Enterprises by a process of nationalization to protect military supply chains. For political reasons, both our families wanted me to come here, they believe a marriage would… heal old wounds.”

“That’s insane! You shouldn’t be here… I thought my situation was bad, but yours is much worse…”

“Why? What’s your story?” asks Otabek.

“Victor and I spent a lot of time online together, but in real life, he’s a snob. He thinks his money makes him better than everyone else, and he wants to marry someone from an ultra rich family… You get the picture,” explains Yuri.

“What about Phichit?” asks Otabek.

“Victor used him to get me here.”

“But if you’re not good enough, why insist you come here?”

“I’m here for recreational company, while he makes his decision.”

Yuri likes the way Otabek listens attentively. He is quite attractive in his taciturn way. Yuri adds,

“I mostly talk and play music for my clients, but I sometimes have sex with them. Is that an issue for you?”

Otabek shakes his head, and says decidedly,

“I don’t judge people for their pasts. Give people a real future, then see what they do with it.”

Yuri smiles, liking the dark-haired Kazakh more and more.

“What kind of guys do you like?”

Otabek pauses, then looks upwards at a tall coconut tree.

“Direct. Honest. Willing to make sacrifices for love.”

Yuri nods approvingly, exclaiming,

“Wow. The opposite of Victor, then.”

Yuri sits there, enjoying the moment. Maybe after this messy island situation is over, he could meet Otabek again.

Once the others are gone, Phichit takes a deep breath, and walks up to Christophe.

“It turns out Victor has no interest in me, so I’m free… no, I’m still rather expensive,” begins Phichit, suggestively sucking on one finger. Christophe smiles.

“You don’t have perform for me,” Christophe replies, getting closer. “Do you miss the teahouse?”

Phichit wrinkles his nose.

“Sometimes. My pay is dismal as a video editor.”

“I’m still surprised Victor invited you, he’s rather… straitlaced.”

Phichit shrugs.

“He’s obsessed with Yuri,” replies Phichit, a bit put out.

“You’re disappointed not to be a marital candidate?” questions Christophe. Phichit tilts his head, and admits,

“I need money. Lots of it. And while Victor is boring, he might be generous. What about you…?”

“I’m willing to pay for your company – if that’s all right?” inquires Christophe. Phichit smiles, pleased but nervous. Phichit points out,

“I meant do you want to marry Victor?”

“No. I just thought it would be entertaining to watch Victor date. He doesn’t do it much.”

“Oh. But as for me... you haven’t shown interest in bedding me before now?”

“Mmm. _Chéri_, we had some rather interesting adventures online, but I didn’t want to make any assumptions in the real world. If I had offered before, you might have said yes just… as a professional.”

“I just offered you sex for money, and you don’t think my interest is professional?” confirms Phichit, dumbfounded by the other man.

“No.”

Phichit feels a weird tingling in his chest. He can’t believe this is happening, and he looks Christophe straight in the eye and asks,

“You’re not curious as to why I would need a large sum?”

“I enjoy my time with you, and so do you. Yesterday, I found a lovely spot where dolphin swim. Let me show you.”

They walk for a bit, and when they get away from the resort, Christophe pulls Phichit in, Phichit reaches on his tip toes as they kiss for a while. Then he looks down shyly, and takes Christophe’s hand.

Victor comes back from the helicopter ride looking fed up, while JJ looks pleased. Victor says a quick goodbye, then grabs Yurio and disappears for the rest of the afternoon in his suite. At dinner, JJ goes on and on,

“The day was great! I looked great in the bathing suit… There was a floating picnic... Do you want to see a video of us?…”

Victor stays stonily silent. Meanwhile, Yuri looks around and sees that Georgi is absent from dinner again. Yuri says pointedly to Victor,

“Is Georgi unwell? Perhaps he didn’t enjoy being sexually harassed?”

Victor replies angrily,

“And I don’t appreciate people pretending to be attracted to me. I had already attempted to dissuade him in a tactful and considerate manner, and he simply gave me false assurances. I do not tolerate liars!”

Michele picks up a bottle of wine, and begins serving everybody, not waiting for the waiter.

“It’s a balmy evening, and we all feel very fortunate to be here. You’re a lovely host, Victor,” compliments Michele soothingly. Victor nods appreciatively towards Michele. After dinner, Victor orders Yuri,

“Wait for me at your hut tomorrow. We’re having lunch together.”

At noon, Yuri follows Victor to a beach with a small bare table. There aren’t even candles, or flowers, or any romantic decorations. Yuri looks around, and says,

“So this is it? You took Guang Hong parasailing, Leo scuba diving, and even took Phichit on a boat ride… and you take me to a cheap lunch?”

“You’ve made it amply clear you don’t wish to date me. But I did order fish tacos,” replies Victor, as if that excuses everything. They sit under a canopy of banana leaves, and watch the shorebirds. They eat the tacos in silence. Eventually, Victor says,

“I apologized to Georgi. I told him I was forcing him to recognize he’s straight. He kissed me awkwardly, then stopped, and told me I was correct. He left this morning.”

“Wow. I can’t fathom why he tried so hard – I can barely stand you, and I’m gay.”

Victor ignores this last gibe.

“The date is simple so we can talk without distractions. I need to warn you about Otabek. He’s not to be trusted.”

“Why not?”

“Otabek’s actions involve Yurio, and I told you, I’m not at liberty to divulge that information.”

“But I’m supposed to believe _you_?”

“Yuri, I’m an important man with integrity and standing in society…”

“… who’s a snob, and hiding an affair with a geisha boy. What bothers you more: that I’ve had sex for money, or that I’m poor?” 

“If you had made more money as a geisha, would you have prostituted yourself?”

“No.”

“Then poverty. Do you blame your parents for your situation?” questions Victor.

“No, because I’m not ashamed! It’s a family business, my parents entertained clients when they were younger. Now, they cook and clean toilets. When I was a teenager, they arranged for an older man to initiate me to sex. It was done with as much gentleness and care as possible… I’ve had some scary experiences, but generally my clients have been respectful and kind. It’s not what I would have chosen, but I’ve enjoyed a life of ease and luxury because of it,” confesses Yuri.Victor stiffens, and remains quiet for a few minutes. Eventually he shares,

“I don’t find it easy… trusting others. My life was a lonely, I didn’t have many approved children to play with… I grew up in a small palace in St. Petersburg on the Neva river.”

“How small?”

“Thirty odd rooms, plus a ballroom, a chapel, an armory... and a winter garden. But we had a vacation yacht, and the servants would play with me.”

“You’re so rich and spoiled, it’s difficult to even grasp your point of view. You lack empathy, and you have no sense of reality,” critiques Yuri. Victor disagrees,

“I have a different reality. It’s no less real. How was growing up in a medieval village – pretending there’s no technology – any better?”

“Most of the time I had lessons. But we spent time together as a family, we spent time outdoors gardening, and playing at the beach… In many ways, it was idyllic. I wouldn’t have switched with you for anything,” retorts Yuri. There’s another long silence. Victor acknowledges,

“That does sound pleasant. Yuri, I’ve been very guarded. So moving forward, I want to tell you what’s on my mind.”

“Okay.”

“So… you don’t have my family’s approval. Your history as a sex worker, and the financial precariousness of your family, makes you a poor choice for me.”

Yuri feels his stomach twist, and his cheeks grow hot.

“Why did you insist I come here then?” demands Yuri. Victor taps his lips, then admits,

“To understand what attracts me to you… Hopefully, once I understand, I can find it in someone more appropriate. At first, I was only interested in your online persona, the blushing innocent. You’re a great actor!”

Yuri feels a burning rage at this accusation, and yells back,

“I wasn’t acting! I grew up without this kind of technology and I’ve never… had a boyfriend, you sanctimonious jerk! Servicing a client is very different from having a relationship... I may not have money, or a career that most people would find acceptable. But I’m a kind, healthy, decent human being, and that qualifies me to marry anyone! But you’re the last person I’d want to wed on this planet!!”

Yuri grabs his last taco, then stomps away.

Yuri gulps down the taco in a few bites, enters his treehouse, and packs his bags. He should hop on the next plane, but... Phichit will be forced to leave too. This may be Phichit’s one chance to spend time with Christophe. Frustrated, Yuri throws his luggage off his bed, plops down, then stares up at the ceiling.

“Why do I let this Victor idiot get to me? I don’t need to find love, or get married. I should save up for a nice sex robot – it would be more tender and loving than that Russian stuck up POTATO!” he yells at the walls.


	12. Final Date

“_I have faults enough, but they are not, I hope, of understanding.” (P&P ch. 11)_

That night, Victor invites everyone back into the huge living room, then announces,

“Leo, Guang-Hong, and Emil are leaving today. Thank you for coming, I know this has been an unusual situation.”

Leo,  Guang-Hong, and Emil say goodbye to everyone. Victor accompanies them to the air strip, while JJ decides to liven things up by playing music and mixing drinks.

“Yay! There’s hardly any competition left,” exclaims JJ.

“How do you mean?” inquires Michele, sipping a cocktail.

“Victor is hardly likely to pick an adolescent boy,” says JJ, pointing at Yurio, “Chris is only backup, Phichit and Yuri are whores, only here to entertain the guests. So that leaves me, Michele, and Otabek. And Otabek is about as much fun as a potted plant!”

“Phichit and Yuri are not prostitutes. They are male geishas. I’d prefer a prostitute or a plant to you,” says Victor icily, walking back into the room. JJ laughs, seeming to find it a good joke.

“Well yeah, I suppose the sex would be good…” adds JJ, still dancing around. Victor turns the music off.

“I repeat. I have no problem with the prior occupations of my guests. I do have a problem with you. Please go to your room, or you will leave immediately, by _swimming_ to the nearest island.”

JJ finally seems to register that Victor is truly angry. JJ shrugs.

“Well, maybe I’ll go back to Isabella.” JJ waves goodbye saying, “Michele, you’re the lucky winner!”

Victor waits for JJ to leave, then turns the music back on. Yuri leans over to Phichit and asks,

“What did JJ mean by being only backup?”

Phichit explains,

“If neither of them are married by age 30, they will marry each other.”

“Oh. Do you have a backup?” asks Yuri. Phichit grabs Yuri’s hand, and replies,

“You’re my backup…”

Yuri looks at him shocked. Phichit giggles, and gives him a big hug. Phichit grabs Yuri’s arms, and begins to dance with him. Yuri can’t help but join in, and smile in return.

Victor watches from the corner, vexed. Christophe walks over to him, and says pointedly,

“You look jealous. And you’re not making any sense. JJ is right, you _do_ believe Yuri and Phichit are not good enough.”

Victor sighs, then pours himself a drink. Then he admits,

“All right, you have a point. Maybe the reason I loathed what JJ was saying, is because it reflects something repugnant within myself…”

JJ leaves the next morning. Victor gathers the remaining guys for a hike. A local guide leads the way, Yurio following eagerly. Otabek closes the march. They hike for several miles, and Yuri notices Victor being extra solicitous towards Michele. Victor often offers a hand, or holds a branch out of the way. Meanwhile Christophe is doing the same towards Phichit, which makes Yuri a little happier. Yurio is a bit of a puzzle. He never seems interested in Victor, yet they have a kind of affectionate regard for each other. Yuri stumbles, and Otabek gives him a hand. Yuri smiles gratefully, then sees Yurio glare at them again. Yuri sighs. He should try to get answers from Yurio today – he usually disappears during the day. Eventually, the group reaches a high point, where three ropes have been strung to cross a ravine. Yurio grabs the top rope with his hands, stands on the bottom rope, while the guide attaches a harness to the third rope for safety. Yurio traverses halfway, then stands there, suddenly frozen.

“What’s wrong?” shouts Victor. Otabek explains without emotion,

“He’s having an attack of vertigo.”

Yuri goes over to the guide.

“How much weight can these ropes hold?” questions Yuri.

“400 kg. Several people,” assures the guide. Yuri grabs another harness, and puts it on. Victor protests,

“Wait a minute, I’ll go!”

But Yuri is already clipping on to the ropes. Victor quickly double checks Yuri’s equipment, then puts on a harness himself. Otabek stops him,

“It’s safer to have only two people on the ropes.”

Victor glares at him, but waits. Yuri quickly heads out to Yurio.Yuri stops close to Yurio, and says softly,

“I’m here. We’ll continue together. Are you going to open your eyes?”

Yurio complains,

“No. The view makes me wanna… It’s bad. Are they staring at me? He’ll think I’m a wimp.”

“You can’t control what other people think. But I think you’re brave, I’ve never seen you avoid something because you’re scared,” continues Yuri. Yurio nods, and slowly inches towards the other side. He advances a bit, then stops when the wind kicks up for a moment. Yuri keeps talking,

“I’ve been watching you. You visit Victor every afternoon.”

“How very stalker-ish of you,” responds Yurio.

“Are you two having sex?” quizzes Yuri casually, as if they’re not 90 meters in the air.

“Yuck no. Victor hasn’t told you who I am? What an idiot. Next time, come and interrupt us.”

Yurio arrives at the other end, and quickly unhooks himself, then sits behind a large rock. Yuri does the same. Yurio places his hands on the ground, relieved. Yuri places a hand on Yuri as shoulder. Then Victor arrives, and gives Yurio a hug. Yurio pushes him away, scowling.

“I’m fine, don’t treat me like a kid,” whines Yurio. Victor turns to Yuri saying,

“Thank you, I…”

Then stops as the others slowly arrive. Yuri frowns at Victor, but says nothing.

They eventually reach a remote lagoon, breathtakingly beautiful. Phichit and Christophe seem happy, talking with their heads close together. Michele lays down for a nap. Yurio is attacking the picnic basket, while Victor hovers protectively near him. Yuri sits down on a rock, hoping Otabek will keep him company. But Otabek takes one look at Victor, then goes out for a solitary swim. Disappointed, Yuri sits alone and watches the water.

Late in the afternoon, Yuri gets back to his hut, and takes a shower. He dries his hair with a towel, watching the door to Victor’s suite. Yurio finally shows up, enters and closes the drapes. Yuri feels a nervous wrench in his stomach. But he quickly goes downstairs, and walks over to Victor’s place. Is he supposed to knock? What if Victor is naked with Yurio... although maybe that would be best. It would help Yuri get over his addiction to Victor. He does a brief knock, then barges in.

“Yurio…” begins Yuri, then he stops upon observing what Yurio and Victor are doing. Victor stands up to hide the video screens, but Yurio waves. Yuri yells,

“You’re filming us?! All over the island and... in the bedrooms?! I don’t want anyone watching me! I’m a very private person – regardless of what you may think!”

Taken off guard, Victor looks over at Yurio, then back at Yuri. Victor explains,

“The cameras are necessary. I’m protecting my safety. Also, I was reviewing people’s conversations, with Yurio’s help. I have difficulty discerning people’s true intentions. Yurio is less gullible.”

“You’re the only one he’s having sex with,” reveals Yurio with a smirk. Yuri clenches his fist.

“Victor showed you videos of us having sex?” demands Yuri, trembling with anger.

“Nope,” replies Yurio. “Every time things get hot, Victor makes me wait while he erases all the good bits. And there’s a lot of them… ”

Yuri walks out of the room, and leans against the wall. Victor motions for Yuri to follow him into another room, but Yuri shakes his head. Victor relents and recites,

“Three times I’ve been the subject of attempted kidnapping. Five times I’ve been the target of drone attacks. Twice men have falsely accused me in court of harassment. One man I dated stole my semen and tried to impregnate a woman in order to have my biological child. Shall I go on?” Victor gestures to his knee. “I kept the scar of one attack just to remind me to only rely on myself. I dated online to protect myself.”

Yuri shakes his head again. Yuri goes back to his hut, and searches the room for the cameras. He finds two of them, but has no idea if he’s missed any more.

“Victor is a snobbish, spying wanker!” shouts Yuri into the room, glaring.

The next morning, Victor glances over at Yuri during breakfast. Yuri glares back, still angry. Victor is staring at him, expressionless. But he does that slight tick, rubbing the inside of his thumb with the nail of his middle finger, which is a tell. Yuri gets up suddenly, heads down the hall, and waits next to Victor’s bedroom door. Victor follows moments later. He closes the door, then kisses Yuri with passion, already fumbling with the buttons on Yuri’s shirt. Yuri stops him.

“Let me tie you up,” challenges Yuri. Victor stops, and shakes his head.

“I’m not comfortable with that,” replies Victor.

“Yes, I know. That’s the problem with this whole process. You’re a control freak, and you think by controlling other people you’ll find the right person for you. I disagree.”

Victor stands up, and leaves the room. Yuri takes a deep breath, and counts to ten. Victor walks back into the room. Victor insists,

“Only my arms, absolutely no gagging. If I say stop, you stop.”

Victor undresses quickly, while Yuri takes his time. He takes some cords from the curtains, and expertly knots them, tying Victor’s wrists to the wrought iron headboard. He sits next to Victor, and lightly caresses the soft skin of his torso.

“All right.” Victor takes a deep breath, trying to relax. “Aren’t you going to… pleasure me?” asks Victor tensely.

“No. I want to chat. Who is Yurio?” inquires Yuri. Victor pauses for a moment, then replies,

“He’s my brother, my half-brother.”

“What?! Why doesn’t anyone know he’s your brother?”

“He’s the son of my father’s mistress, we didn’t grow up together. I’ve only know him a few years, since my father died. I’ve kept his relationship to me a secret in order to protect him.”

“Why’s he pretending to be one of your dates?”

“Yurio thought he could get more information if he was a rival. Otherwise people would be nice to him to ingratiate themselves.”

“That’s an excuse. Yurio is young, handsome, and I’m assuming rich. You just didn’t want the competition, like online.”

Then Yuri lies down, and cuddles on top of Victor’s chest. Victor tenses, then remarks,

“Yuri, if we’re not having bondage sex, shouldn’t you untie me?”

“In a few minutes. This is therapeutic…”

“You think I’ll develop trust because you’re hugging me?” questions Victor dubiously.

“I’m in need of hugging. I should find myself a boyfriend, someone who really cares about me…” decides Yuri. “Why don’t you bottom? You did it online.”

Victor stays silent. Finally he offers,

“It makes me vulnerable, and brings up… memories.”

“I can help with that. I’ve had two clients with issues. For example, one man had a husband who was very sick, and unable to have sex. He cried every time. Another man had been raped, and he needed just to be held.”

Victor tenses, and through gritted teeth demands,

“Stop talking.”

“Victor, it’s all right if you have issues…”

Victor pulls himself up with the ropes, dumping Yuri onto the bed.

“I don’t! It reminds me of all the men you’ve pleasured for money – I’m not one of your suckers!” yells Victor. Yuri sits up and faces him.

“But it’s all right to penetrate me…” accuses Yuri angrily. Victor admits through clenched teeth,

“I can’t help myself. The way you look at me, with so much passion...”

“Enough. I really hate you,” whispers Yuri. He undoes the ropes, and quickly escapes back to his treehouse.

The next day, Victor remains in his room. Yurio barges in, turning on the video screens. Victor tells him,

“I’m in no mood to review video today.”

Yurio replies,

“Too bad.” Yuri sits down and checks a few things. Then he asks, “Didn’t you give Phichit a bunch of credits to come here?”

“Indeed. Why is that important?”

Yurio plays footage of Christophe handing over thousands of credits to Phichit.

“Seems like Phichit is greedy, he’s charging Chris for his time.”

Victor becomes incensed, declares,

“Phichit must leave immediately!”

Yurio looks at Victor shrewdly.

“Katsudon will follow him. They’re tight.”

Victor takes a deep breath, then nods.

“So be it. I need to wrap up this situation, and return to work.”

At dinner, Victor scowls as Christophe and Phichit sit together, giggling and flirting. Yuri watches Victor’s disapproval and inquires,

“How many men has Chris been with?”

Victor shakes his head, and replies coolly,

“I don’t know. Many.”

“Were any of them sex workers?” continues Yuri. Victor looks irritated, and replies,

“Christophe often frequents red light districts. You should know.”

“Actually, from what I’ve heard, he’s been much more promiscuous privately than I’ve been professionally. So why would Chris be an acceptable marital partner but not me? Your dislike of me isn’t about sex work. This is about social position and power,” Yuri points out. Victor takes the criticism stonily.

As usual, Victor shows up after dinner at Yuri’s treehouse. Yuri greets him with,

“So you’re in the mood for performing in front of a camera?”

Victor points up to the doorway.

“I turned off the cameras in your room, only leaving one pointing towards the door. No one will see us on the bed.”

“No one will see us have sex because we won’t have sex. Problem solved.”

“I won’t apologize for protecting myself. Constant scrutiny by cameras is the price I pay for my wealth and position. That should be obvious!”

“You have a double standard – one for the client, and the other for the worker. You’re not any better than me.”

Victor ponders that for a moment, then admits,

“I agree with you on a intellectual level. But emotionally… I feel differently.”

Yuri looks at him warily, then says,

“I suppose that’s as close to an apology as I’ll get.”

Victor opens the door to leave, then asks,

“You’ve never had a boyfriend?”

Yuri wishes he’d never mentioned that. He nods, and explains,

“Karatsu is a small town – children didn’t play with me because we were different. Well, except for Yuko, her family is in the same business as ours.”

“You grew up alone. Like me.”

It’s the wrong thing to say. Or maybe, it’s too close to the truth. Yuri feels a wave of sadness, and pulls Victor to the bed, preferring to feel passion than lonely memories.

Afterwards, Yuri feels Victor’s finger tracing a pattern on his back, and remarks,

“You were surprised the first time you saw my tattoo.”

Victor nods, then asks,

“Yes. How did you hide it from the VR scanner?”

“Oh. I know a hack,” Yuri answers vaguely. “Do you like the artwork?”

“Mmm. It’s beautiful, like you. But it reminds me I know so little about you.”

“I know too much about you,” replies Yuri with a sigh.

“Yuri, I need your opinion on something,” asks Victor, playing with Yuri’s hand. Yuri looks over,

“I’m out of dating advice,” replies Yuri.

“If we spent days, maybe even weeks together, just having sex, could we get it out of our system?”

Yuri squeezes Victor’s hand, then releases it.

“No. The best thing we can do is to stay apart. Don’t worry, once you decide to marry, I’ll disappear.”

The next day, Victor spends the entire day with Michele. They come back briefly for dinner, smiling at each other. The following day, the two of them spend the day together as well. Victor doesn’t come to visit Yuri at night, and after a few more days of being left alone, Yuri hears a knock on his door. Yuri hesitates, then opens it to find Phichit. Phichit says,

“I have news. Or gossip. Either way, I’m not sure you want to hear it.”

Yuri grimaces, then admits,

“About Victor and Michele? I don’t want to know. No… that’s not true. Tell me.”

“I overheard Victor talking about marriage to Michele.”

“Did Victor propose?”

“It sounded like he was going to…”

“Oh. Good. I hate that guy. I’m looking forward to returning home.”

Phichit stands there for a moment, waiting to hear more. Yuri stays silent. Then Phichit leaves.

That night, Yuri heads to the kitchen, a huge place with everything made of industrial stainless steel. He finds the giant refrigerator, then opens the walk-in freezer. He takes out a gallon of spiced coconut ice cream, and sits on the floor with it. A half an hour later, Yuri looks at the container with revulsion, feeling bloated. But feeling self-destructive, he takes one last bite. Victor opens the kitchen door.

“You’re having an affair,” comments Victor.

“Yes, I love the ice cream, but the ice cream isn’t loving me back,” replies Yuri. Victor takes the tub away, and wipes Yuri’s face.

“I’ve made a decision,” announces Victor. Yuri nods.

“I know. You’re marrying Michele.”

“That’s what I should do. But I can’t forget you. I want _you_. I met you online and went crazy. I wanted to meet you in real life right away, but I was pressured into only dating you online . I spent so much time in VR, my work suffered. My family decided to intervene. I was given a full disclosure of your history and occupation. I didn’t believe it at first, I redid the investigation. Then I realized I couldn’t trust the feelings I had online… Still I had decided to meet with you, although it wasn’t supposed to be in the lobby of Wolf Enterprises. I was… surprised. Then you acted so in love with me – I decided you must be a con artist. So I arranged some time for us on this island. My family objected. The other bachelors were recruited to give me other opportunities and counsel.”

Yuri gapes at him in shock, and stutters

“You… You want _me_?”

“I have a huge problem with your past, but I’ve decided to be with you anyway. Marrying you would be… pushing it. I’ll have a patron contract drawn up: you must promise to be exclusively mine,” decides Victor. Yuri continues to stare at Victor, completely stunned. Then he replies,

“Wow. Am I supposed to be flattered? Well, I’m not.”

“Yuri, I’ll be more than generous monetarily…”

“You’re missing the point! I admit, the chemistry between us is… intense. But I have no intention of continuing this… unhealthy relationship. You’re a cold, insensitive, conceited spoiled jerk!”

Yuri hands Victor the tub of ice cream, and walks out.

The next day, Yuri and Phichit prepare to board a plane. Phichit gives Christophe a hug, then Yuri gives Christophe a hug. Victor stands nearby, saying nothing. The plane takes off to Tokyo.

Later, Christophe goes to see Victor in his room, and finds him staring at the ceiling.

“Victor. You’ve barely talked to me today. Are you all right?” asks Christophe. Victor sighs, and admits,

“I’m jealous of your relationship with Yuri.”

“What relationship?” repeats Christophe, puzzled.

“That you were Yuri’s sexual client. Before I met him.”

Christophe looks at Victor in surprise, and explains,

“All we did is talk and drink all night. Didn’t Yuri tell you that?”

“No.”

Victor sits down on the edge of the bed, processing that information. Christophe continues,

“So that’s what really bothers you about Yuri? His previous clients?”

“Partially. He also likes to perpetuate an image of innocence,” explains Victor. Christophe tilts his head, and responds,

“That’s not an act. He’s actually pure hearted, honest and... a bit shy about the _boudoir_.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Christophe. He’s a professional... in bed, he’s very… skilled.”

Christophe chuckles and remarks,

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing. Did you want a gauche virgin?”

“Not exactly. It’s just… my attraction to him is so strong, it’s affecting my decision-making. I’ve never experienced anything like it.”

“Mmmm.”

Victor gives Christophe a warning look, and barks,

“Don’t censure yourself on my behalf.”

“Do you remember the night of the banquet, in virtual Sochi?”

“How could I forget. I was surprised to find a new person at the ice skating. I tried to say hello, but he ignored me. How did you get Yuri onto LO3?”

“Yurio. I showed Yurio an image of Yuri, and he had an instant crush. Yurio was upset when Yuri only had eyes for you. After Yurio won the Grand Prix, he was going to invite Yuri on a date and steal him away from you. In the end, he decided not to get between you two.”

“Really? I’m glad Yurio looked only fifteen.”

“So... Yuri danced, stripped, pole danced, and seduced you. In somewhat that order.”

“And your point, Christophe?” demands Victor.

“Isn’t that what drew you to him in the first place? During the day, you saw a beautiful, sweet Yuri skate. But at night, you saw a sexy cinnamon roll. Admit you want both sides.”

“I do, or... I did. It’s too late for that.”

“My friend, you’re admitting defeat? Victor, after you have sex, do you want to hold him?”

“Yes.”

“At dinner, do you hope to talk to him? Are you pleased every time he smiles at you?”

Victor grimaces at Chris, and eventually responds,

“Point taken.”

“Victor, has it ever occurred to you how amazing Phichit and Yuri are? They’re good-looking, educated, talented, funny… not to mention exceptional in bed. There’s a reason that men avoided their spouses, and instead spend all their time and money on courtesans. Maybe I should marry Phichit!” Christophe exclaims with a laugh. Victor frowns, but doesn’t say anything more.

Victor returns to Tokyo, and halfheartedly completes some work. Then he paces around aimlessly. Finally he makes a call,

“Kobayashi. Send me all recordings of Katsuki Yuri.”

“Just the _Love on Ice_ stuff, or all of it?”

“All of it.”

Victor watches every minute. Then he re-watches it again.


	13. Back to Reality

“_Had I been in love, I could not have been more wretchedly blind. But vanity, not love, has been my folly..... till this moment I never knew myself.” (P&P ch. 36)_

**August, Tokyo**

Yuri returns to working at a crowded workstation by day, and sleeping in his capsule at night. He avoids virtual reality, and takes a class on advanced mathematics for graphic production. Maybe at least he could get a better job.

“Yuri, what’s wrong? You’ve been depressed ever since coming back from the island,” says Phichit.

“Phichit, I didn’t tell you… I was having sex with Victor on the island.”

“You had sex with a guy you hate? Once?”

“Uh, no, almost every night,” admits Yuri, cringing. Phichit looks appalled, and accuses him,

“And you didn’t tell me? I tried to seduce him and he brushed me off. What else are you hiding?”

“He may have me asked me... to live with him…” whispers Yuri tentatively.

“WHAT!! As his lover?”

Yuri shakes his head. Phichit exclaims,

“As his mistress?! You got a patron offer from a gazillionaire?!”

“Yes, I suppose I did…”

“But Victor seemed cold and unfeeling towards you, actually, he seems that way towards everyone. Yet he’s secretly in love with you the whole time?”

“No, no, he never said anything about love! He wanted a financial arrangement for sexual favors.”

“Too bad he’s so unlikable, it would’ve been perfect.”

“Wait… Why perfect?” asks Yuri, confused.

“Because if you were rich, you could help me! I tried to pay off that loan shark holding my family hostage, but she simply upped the interest. They foreclosed on the house and I’m never getting our home back!”

“Oh. I’m sorry Phichit... I had no idea.”

“Never mind. You’re not responsible for my family... even if it feels like we’re brothers.”

“Phichit, any money I have is yours... I’ll help any way I can,” responds Yuri, giving Phichit a hug. Phichit hesitates, then tells Yuri,

“Thanks. You know, on the island, I overheard Victor talking to Michele about marriage, it sounded weird. To marry into the Volkov family, they require genetic testing and samples. They take sperm for offspring, and tissues to grow organs. There are huge amount of legal documents to sign, and everyone is required to wear a sensory input bracelet connected to their main computer. You were right to avoid that family.”

Yuri is unsure what to make of this new information and responds,

“Oh. I suppose that’s good to know.”

About a week later, Phichit sits him down, and says,

“But what happened with you and Victor? Do you still hate him?”

“I dislike him immensely.”

“Then why are you moping around as if you cared for him?”

“Oh… uh, maybe I should have spent more time with someone else on the island…”

“Who?”

“Otabek? I don’t know. Maybe it was just the island setting, but... I liked him. He treated me well, he seemed to like me too…”

“You should call him. Maybe he’s still interested.”

For the next few weeks,Yuri tries several times to contact Otabek, but simply gets an automated message that he is away traveling. Meanwhile, Phichit tries to contact Christophe, but is only able to leave messages. Christophe never calls back. Yuri tries to get in touch with Christophe through LO3, but the online site now requires a substantial subscription fee. Phichit becomes morose, and Yuri wishes he could send his friend to Thailand to see his family.

“Phichit… You’ve never really said anything – do you still have feelings for Chris?”

Phichit nods. He bites his lip, then wails,

“Online we had this amazingly romantic story, and I’ve been obsessed with him ever since, but he’s always so friendly and happy it’s hard to know how he feels, and then on the island and I told him I needed cash, so he paid me, and we had sex – and it was great – but it still have no idea if he cares for me, and he’s not calling me back, and I can’t just stop by Switzerland on my way to work…”

Phichit stops, as he runs out of air, then heaves a few breaths. Yuri has never seen his friend so upset. He gives him a hug, wishing he could do more.

The next morning, Yuri notices a flashy orange car stopped in front of the Wolf Enterprises building. A familiar blond head comes out and enters the building. Yuri quickly enters through the front doors, running after him. He’s just about to catch up, when an alarm sounds. Yuri looks behind him, and sees Phichit being mobbed by several security robots. Yuri exclaims,

“Stop! Phichit works in the building…”

The blonde in the latex suit ambles back and yells,

“Stand down! They’re both with me.” Yurio then turns to Yuri, “Waddya want, Katsudon?”

Phichit is still shaking, and holds on to Yuri’s arm, trying to recover. Yuri demands,

“What’s the deal with Christophe? Is he really interested in Phichit, or was it just a fling?”

Yurio rolls his eyes, and says,

“Like I know.”

Yuri glares at Yurio.

“Fine. I’ll find out,” grumbles Yurio. Phichit asks tremulously,

“Why did I trigger those alarms?”

“Anyone without an invitation would trigger the alarms because Victor works in this building. Well not me, I have a high security clearance with the company.”

Yuri frowns, remembering how he entered this lobby before, as well as accessed the stairwell. Yuri asks,

“What about me? That implies I have a high security clearance…”

“Yeah, Victor had you cleared ages ago, so he could ask you out on a date or something. Later.”

Yuri takes Phichit’s hand, and heads to the workers entrance. Victor was going to ask him on a date?

The next day, he receives a gold disk delivered to his capsule. Yuri looks at it puzzled. Hardly anyone makes hardcopies like this anymore. It’s labeled _Yuri on Ice_. Fortunately, his capsule is old enough to still have a disk player. He puts it in, and recognizes his time in VR. Yuri watches it, a knot of emotion forming in his chest. It begins with Yuri watching Victor, a look of pure adoration on his face. 

“That’s not the beginning! Victor is so full of himself…” Yuri grumbles to himself. Then he realizes it’s not just the raw footage, it’s been edited to form a story. Pieces of Yurio’s and Victor’s VR have been added. It’s disconcerting to hear online Victor again. The man isn’t as sweet as Yuri remembered, Victor is often savage in his comments – Yuri was too star struck to care at the time. But still, Victor went against everyone, stopped competing, and coached him. Why? Because of his drunken Sochi banquet behavior? Maybe. Maybe no one had ever treated the high and mighty Victor with such reckless abandon. Then he exclaims aloud,

“Except Christophe… Christophe the pervert is his best friend. Maybe he went after me as a rebellion from the strictures of his life…”

Then Yuri realizes the intimate scenes have been edited out. Still, Yuri can see the change as Victor often touches Yuri’s shoulder, or hugs him from behind. Then there’s the public kiss, and the time Yuri grabbed Victor’s tie in jealousy… Oh, it hurts to watch. He can’t imagine ever having a better lover than Victor. Yuri tries to put it out of his mind. He’s never gonna see that man again. And what about Yurio? His behavior is still confusing, but he was probably just being protective of Victor. Then he sees Yurio get on Otabek’s motorcycle and declare friendship. Those two must have been dating. At the end, Yuri hears his own voice say,

“_There’s a place you just can’t reach unless you have a dream too large to bear alone. We call everything on the ice love.”_

Everything fades to black, then he sees the words:

**See You NEXT LEVEL.**

What in the world? What does it mean? Perhaps it’s referring another figure skating adventure? But why has Victor spent the time and energy to make a story out of their adventure? Then Yuri’s stomach drops. Is Wolf Enterprises going to use footage of this to promote the website? Suddenly, a paper floats out of the packaging. The note says:

_This is the only VR copy now in existence of our private intimate moments online. Keep it or destroy it. It’s up to you. – Victor_

Yuri checks and finds extra holographic files with the deleted scenes of them together. Thank heaven no one made a story of that! _Yuri on Victor_ starring Victor’s perfect ass... Yuri groans. He takes the gold disk, shoves it in a drawer, and stares at the VR equipment. He is determined not to watch that part of the recording. And he will not think of Victor on the island, Victor ice-skating, Victor naked… Yuri groans, and stuffs a pillow on top of his head, trying to stop his thoughts.

Distressed at being constantly reminded of Victor, Yuri visits Karatsu for the weekend. He walks around the inn aimlessly, not sure what to do. His mother sits nearby, and remarks,

“Did you visit Yuko-chan? Kato-san bought her a large place in town... They have a persimmon tree and...”

“I stopped by. I’m glad she’s happy,” interrupts Yuri. He ignores the underlying criticism, and picks up a book.

“That’s a beautiful book you’ve been reading, where did you get it?” remarks his mother, running her hand on the leather. Yuri nods, and confesses,

“I sort of stole it. It belongs to Victor, Victor Volkov. I was his guest, on that island trip I told you about…”

“Mister Volkov must be very rich. What kind of man is he?”

Yuri is unsure what to say, then admits,

“He was a guest here called Grigory Zima. He’s snobby, rude and terrible.”

His mother responds,

“Really? How nice of him to invite some friends for a vacation. He sent me a lovely gift of rare teas, and an antique scroll with calligraphy. I’m planning on calling on him when we visit Tokyo in a few days.”

“Wh... What!? Why are you going to Tokyo? How would you stop by… I don’t know where he lives!”

“I have his address, he lives in Volkov Tower. Minami has been begging to visit you, but we understand you live in a capsule. Phichit offered us his capsule, so we can stay two nights. Minami and I are going midweek, your father and sister will take care of the inn while we’re away.”

Ah. That means Phichit will be staying with him.

**September**

Before he knows it, Yuri is greeting his mother and Minami at the Tokyo train station. They briefly visit Yuri’s capsule, then they go to a high-rise with a small discreet plaque. Hiroko walks up to the door robot and introduces herself. Yuri bites his lip. His mother will be disappointed not to be let into Victor’s building. However, the silver robot nods its head, and the bottom doors open. His mother waves to him cheerily to come over. Yuri walks forward, slowly, with a mixture of astonishment and apprehension. They wait in the huge lobby, til the elevator doors open, and Victor steps out. He’s wearing an electric blue formfitting workout outfit. Through the creative use of mesh and straps, the outfit shows more skin than it hides. A lot more skin. Yuri stares at Victor’s glistening muscles still drenched in sweat, then gulps. Yuri figured he’d never see Victor again, let alone wearing _that_.

“Hiroko-san, thank you for stopping by,” says Victor, as if his mother were a regular visitor. She offers him a wrapped present. Victor accepts it, and motions them into the elevator. The ride up seems to take forever, and Victor explains,

“I live on the 197th floor.”

Hiroko nods, and replies,

“Of course. At over 150th floor, the light is better.”

The doors open, and they enter a huge living room with a view of the whole city, the top of skyscrapers glistening in the sunlight. The minimalist white décor emphasizes a feeling of living in the clouds. The place is oddly quiet. Minami wanders around, so shocked he is unable to talk. Victor looks around, then apologizes politely,

“I just got back to Tokyo unexpectedly, I’ve been in Iceland. The servants aren’t here yet. I should make you something… I’m just not sure what... or how to make it…”

Yuri joins Victor in the kitchen, and searches the cupboards.

“Ooh, you have an antique kettle. You probably have tea…” says Yuri. He finds some bulk tea. He shows Victor how to fill it with water, and heat the water. Victor watches attentively, then confides,

“I’ve always wanted to learn how to cook. Online I pretended chop things, then I’d program a perfect meal.”

“Oh.” Yuri isn’t sure what to say to this odd welcome. “I… I like to cook.”

Yuri puts the tea to steep, and places cups on a tray. They return to the living room, and Victor unwraps the present.

“Isn’t this a classic of Japanese literature?” questions Victor. Hiroko nods, she explains,

“A customer of ours gifted us this edition of _Makura no Soshi_, The Pillow Book.”

“Thank you so much! I love old-fashioned books.”

Victor gives Yuri a big smile. Yuri looks down, slightly embarrassed and admits,

“The book is entirely my mother’s idea. I’m sorry, I have no gift of my own.”

Yuri’s mother disagrees,

“The only reason I knew Mister Volkov would like a book is you’ve talked of nothing else, Yuri. You’ve made quite an impression on my son, Mister Volkov. That’s rare. Yuri is rather difficult to please.”

Yuri winces as his mother makes it sound like he gushes about Victor all the time. Victor nods understandingly, and replies,

“I disagree. The trick to pleasing Yuri is paying attention and being kind.”

Yuri feels his cheeks burn at that remark. He’d like to ask Victor to explain his words, but Victor begins a tour of the penthouse.

They go through a large dining room, then as they head a connecting music room, a brown blur comes careening into the room, and pounces on Yuri.

“Oh my!” shrieks Hiroko.

“Eeeeek!” squeaks Minami.

“Makkachin, come here!” orders Victor. The big poodle with a gold collar now has a gray muzzle. She gives Yuri a big lick on the face, then goes to sit next to Victor. “I’m sorry, most people have never seen a dog.”

But Yuri grins, and crouches down, petting the animal vigorously. He asks,

“Makkachin? She’s real? Did you program the online version based on her?”

Victor shakes his head, then explains,

“She has her own access to virtual reality, she was being herself. Mostly.”

Yuri stares in disbelief.

“But how did to adapt the hardware to her cerebral cortex…?”

“Innovative research.”

Yuri glances at Victor, then back at the dog, not understanding. Why did Victor put full VR equipment on his dog? Makkachin spins towards Victor, then back to Yuri, then back to Victor, barking excitedly. Victor scratches her behind the ears, smiling, and she puts her paws on his shoulders like a hug. Yuri gulps. The proud jerk now looks goofy and friendly.

Victor shows them a dining room, a music room, an exercise room, and the rooftop greenhouse with fruits, vegetables, herbs, and flowers. 

“The lower levels have a pool, garage, theater, ballroom, storage... and an ice rink of course. I love ice-skating.”

“Of course,” repeats Yuri, realizing that’s why the first adventure online involved skating. Minami says nothing, and Yuri fears his brother’s face will be permanently frozen in shock. As they reenter the living room, Victor asks Yuri quietly,

“Do you like it?”

Yuri shrugs.

“I’d be insane not to... your home is amazing.”

“Would you like to live in a place like this?”

“Yes, but I’d redecorate. Your décor is a bit too minimalist – I don’t like the white couch, white carpet with white walls,” critiques Yuri. His mother immediately tries to soften the criticism,

“We are used to a _tokonoma_, an area of focus, to display seasonal art.”

“I see. Where would I put it?” inquires Victor. Yuri looks around the room, and replies,

“The focus of this room is the view, so it doesn’t need anything more – as my mother is delicately pointing out.”

Victor smiles at the comment. Yuri looks away quickly, still unsure how to behave.

They return to the living room. Yuri gazes at the huge panorama of the city, enjoying the sunlight, while Makkachin bumps his leg until he pets her. His mother takes a sip of tea. Minami is standing as far away from the windows as possible. Victor comments,

“She still likes you.”

“She’s adorable! Is she healthy? I mean, did something happen to her?”

Victor’s face gets serious as he recounts,

“She was very ill. I didn’t think she was going to live. I decided it was better for her not to travel to the island.”

Yuri pats her head again. So when Victor disappeared during the Rostelecom competition, it was really for his sick dog? Victor turns to Hiroko, and asks,

“What brings you to Tokyo?”

“My son, Minami, wanted to visit his brother in the big city,” answers Hiroko. “We are here for a few days.”

Victor responds,

“You should stay here for your vacation. There are several guest suites.”

Yuri feels his jaw drop at the offer. Before he can decline, his mother is already accepting,

“Yes, thank you. But there’s no need to attend to us like a regular host. Please pretend we’re not here.”

“I can’t do that! I rarely have the pleasure of guests, allow me,” Victor protests, taking Hiroko’s bag, then leading the way to one of the guest rooms. He gives Hiroko the largest room, then motions to the one next door for Minami. The third room he opens and offers to Yuri.

“This is my smallest guest room, but I thought you might like what’s next door.”

Yuri objects,

“I live in Tokyo. I don’t need to stay here.”

Victor agrees,

“I know. But you’ll have a better time with your family if you don’t have to commute. Don’t worry, my bedroom is on the other side, I promise to remain there all night.”

His mother steps into the hall and says,

“Do you have plans for lunch?”

Victor replies,

“I’ll give you some time to get settled, then I’ll take you sightseeing. Meanwhile, I’ll change into something more suitable.”

Yuri protests, trying to take back control of the situation,

“Really, truly, there’s no need…”

“I insist. I’m glad you like my outfit, but it might garner too much attention.”

Yuri glances over, taken aback at the playful response. Victor is giving him a challenging look. Yuri purses his lips, realizing he’s been outmaneuvered. He gives Victor a quick nod. Victor smiles, and Minami squeals in delight.

Yuri enters his guest room, and sits down on the bed, reeling from the encounter.

“I forgot about Phichit!” he exclaims. He quickly leaves his friend a message that his family no longer needs his capsule. Should he explain why?

“Sorry, my mom is staying with her pal the gazillionaire who is on some kind of happy pills…” he mutters to his tech bracelet. Then realizing there must be cameras, he says loudly,

“I’d like to have falafel for lunch, please!”

Victor takes them to the Imperial Palace, a castle with green 17th-century parks surrounded by walls and moats. Yuri admires the scenery, but is surprised no one else is visiting. As they cross the Nijubashi Bridge, Minami says with a pout,

“It reminds me of Karatsu. I thought Tokyo would be way cooler.”

“It is rather hot...” remarks Yuri loudly, fanning himself. Victor chuckles, while Hiroko chides Minami,

“It can take a year to get a ticket to this place, at least attempt to be gracious.”

Minami bows his head, embarrassed. Victor reflects for a moment,

“Minami has a point. I should take you to the Ginza shopping district. But first, a place Yuri might find interesting.”

Victor guides them to the National Museum of Modern Art to see a retrospective of the artist Yayoi Kusama. Once again, the place is almost empty. One room features a cardboard cut out of the woman, wearing a red wig and eye popping swirls against a whole red room with covered from floor to ceiling with black polka dots.

“Whoa,” is all Minami can utter.

“She based this on a hallucinatory dream,” explains Yuri to his brother. “Kusama once wrote: _‘My desire was to predict and measure the infinity of the unbounded universe, from my own position in it, with dots.’” _

“Oh. It reminds me of a swarm of bugs! Do you... you, uh, like it?” stammers Minami.

“It’s not about like. It reminds me of being a small dot in the universe,” muses Yuri. Victor comes up behind them, observing the room. Then he remarks,

“An electron may be tiny, but it’s movement may create quite a charge.”

Yuri gives him a quick glance, wondering if Victor is flirting with him. But Victor’s face is serious.

“The purpose of art is to lay bare our prejudices,” lectures Yuri, hoping to defuse the situation. But Victor whispers,

“That can be hard. But... I’m willing. I do not expose myself to art as a vanity. I wish to grapple with it, be consumed by it.”

Yuri glances again at the other man in surprise. There is a slight huskiness to Victor’s voice. The man_ is _flirting! Yet the words are lacking in the dark undercurrent they had before. Yuri feels his cheeks redden a little bit, and he feels a familiar zing of desire. As they pass by a restroom, Yuri looks at Victor questioningly. Victor shakes his head, then leads him to another room with yellow polka dots. Yuri follows, wondering what kind of game Victor is playing.

After the museum, Victor takes them shopping. A set of drones creates a barrier between their little party and the other shoppers. Hiroko spends lots of time in a kimono shop, then exclaims,

“Oh, look! A whole shop of sex toys!”

Minami adds loudly,

“I thought we didn’t offer our clients modern toys, only antiques or something…”

Hiroko answers,

“Of course we have replicas of carved ivory _harigata_, and traditional woven _zuiki_ _harigata_...”

“_Zuiki harigata_?” repeats Victor. Hiroko explains,

“_Zuiki_ is... giant elephant ear plant... _harigata _is a dildo from the Edo period. It is woven, then put in water to soften. Also a genital stimulant.”

Yuri turns pink, and whispers to her,

“Mom… not right now.”

Hiroko waves Yuri off, saying,

“I never said this was for clients…”

Yuri catches Victor’s eye, who gives him a raised eyebrow. Yuri feels himself flush even more, as he stands by, refusing to go inside. His mother spends an embarrassingly amount of time in the sex toy shop. For once, Yuri is grateful for Minami’s youthful enthusiasm for a nearby robot shop. Victor turns to Yuri and inquires politely,

“How about you? Is there something you’d like to buy?”

Yuri shakes his head vigorously, and replies,

“Uh, no... thank you.”

Victor watches Yuri’s embarrassment with surprise and amusement. Yuri hasn’t been shy about sex in the real world, but apparently his sweet matronly mother isn’t shy about _anything_. It reminds him that online, Yuri often reacted like a virgin. No – he was a virgin. To the virtual world. As they walk around all sorts of shiny robots, Victor inquires,

“Online… You had anxiety attacks. You seem fine in real life. Why is that?”

“Oh. I still get them when I’m overwhelmed, or stressed. The new situations online often triggered that. What about you?”

Victor gives him a puzzled look. He echoes,

“What about me?”

Yuri gives him a serious look, and whispers,

“Online, you’d get drunk and strip naked. Has that happened in real life?”

Victor looks appalled.

“No one has ever seen me do such a thing,” affirms Victor adamantly. Yuri looks at him suspiciously, and clarifies,

“Because you’ve never done it, or because no one’s caught you doing it…”

“That’s an excellent robot, Minami-san,” Victor calls out, not answering the question.

“Look, look! It’s a robot remora, a _Robora_!” exclaims Minami.

“It looks like a fish,” responds Victor.

“If you put it underwater and open your mouth – it cleans your teeth!”

“Sounds very useful, do you want one?” remarks Victor.

“Yes! Maybe I could hide it in our koi pond… I’d need goggles to put my head underwater …”

Victor glances over at Yuri, and sees him hiding a small smile.

Back at the Volkov Tower, they find a large buffet lunch. Yuri fills up a plate, and asks,

“Are there any falafel?”

“No. Did you want falafel? I can order some,” responds Victor. Yuri answers,

“No thank you. I don’t want falafel, I wanted to know if you were going to offer falafel.”

“Yuri! Enough,” chides his mother. “Where are your manners? Thank you, Mister Volkov, for the lovely lunch.”

Minami pipes up,

“Really good. Ten times better than a bunny doo-doo bar!”

Victor gives the three of them a puzzled look, then responds

“Well, I suppose that’s a compliment. And Hiroko-san, please call me Victor.”

The next two minutes are quiet as they all eat. Yuri asks his brother,

“Is there something in particular you wanted to do?”

Minami shakes his head.

Victor says,

“Tonight, I’m attending a fundraiser for the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra. Would you like to come? I’m afraid these events are always a little bit dreary, I’d appreciate the company.”

“Is it a concert?” asks Hiroko.

“The orchestra will be playing classical waltzes and other danceable music. It’s a ball.”

“It sounds lovely but, we didn’t bring anything appropriate to wear,” hedges Hiroko.

“Oh. That’s not a problem. I’ll have my couturier bring clothes, I’ll contact them right away,” says Victor, disappearing into another room. His mother remarks,

“That man is sweet and charming, and very good-looking – especially when scantily dressed. You said he was rude and terrible.”

Yuri shrugs helplessly, truly amazed by the change. He retorts,

“He’s being possessed. Or he has an evil twin brother?”

Hiroko shakes her head at her son, with an air of patient suffering.

After lunch, Yuri wanders around his room. Then he notices there’s a voice message from Otabek on his wrist device.

_I will be at the ball tonight if I can make it. Then we can talk._

Yuri listens to the message in surprise. How did Otabek know he was going to the ball? Yuri decides to snoop around the giant penthouse. He discovers a sauna and an office. Then he remembers to check the door next to his bedroom. It’s a library. It reminds him of the one on the island, but it’s even larger. Yuri runs his fingers on the spines of the various books, till he sees a title that sounds familiar. _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ by William Shakespeare.

“One of my favorite books,” says Victor behind him. Yuri nods.

“You said it inspired our skating adventure,” remembers Yuri. “The collection is more varied here. At the island, it focused more on poetry and Japanese literature.”

“Yes, I thought those would be the volumes that would most interest you.”

Yuri looks at him astonished, and exclaims,

“The island library was stocked especially for me?!”

Victor nods, and explains,

“No other guest was accustomed to reading physical books.” Victor points to a corner section. “I brought them back.”

Yuri walks slowly to that section. He finds a book he had pulled out on the island, lying on a table similarly to how he had left it. Yuri picks it up, and flips through it absentmindedly.

“This book had a beautiful poem about a pine tree…”

“You mentioned liking trees. Hence the treehouse.”

Yuri nods,

“It was very thoughtful of Chris to lodge me there. I was surprised he knew about my dislike of sleeping too near the ocean…”

“Well, it was mentioned on your background report. I was worried your treehouse wouldn’t be ready in time, and I knew you wouldn’t accept to stay with me in my apartment.”

Yuri examines Victor’s face, looking for signs of irony. The other man seems earnest. So Yuri asks,

“What do you mean by _ready_?”

“Built in time. They only had a few weeks to complete it,” admits Victor, looking awkwardly away from Yuri. Yuri approaches Victor, and stares at him till Victor looks in his direction. Then he demands,

“You did all that for my visit? Why?”

“I was dragging you to an island for a horrible group date. I wanted you to enjoy at least some of the experience.”

Yuri wonders if his own jaw is stuck open in shock. Finally, he manages to ask,

“Did... Did you do other things for my visit?”

“Mmm, a few,” answers Victor. Yuri continues to stare at him insistently, till Victor admits, “I may have given the cook some recipes you like, and the camellias in your room were flown directly from Japan every few days.”

“How did you know what I like?” Yuri asks.

“I asked your mother. I sent her a thank you gift for importuning her.”

Yuri backs up slowly, and sits down on a chair.

“Did you do this for the other guests?”

Victor shakes his head imperceptibly.

“Yurio was annoyed at all the fish, he would have preferred more Russian food.”

Yuri stares at Victor, trying to reconcile this thoughtful nice Victor with the cold superior one. Victor seems uncomfortable with the scrutiny, he bows his head, then leaves the room.

Yuri goes to his own room, and finds a designer suit laying out on his bed. The blue jacket is fitted, and has a little flare like a skirt. Yuri fingers the material, appreciating the shiny silk. He gets dressed, and styles his hair, and even puts a bit of makeup on. Then he goes to help his brother. His brother is already dressed in a gold brocade yellow suit. And is jumping up and down on the bouncy bed.

“Mi-chan, did you ask for this color?”

“Nope! Your boyfriend is psychic. Mom’s kimono is her favorite color too.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

Hiroko comes out in a maroon kimono, an elegant cream obi, and a black wig in a traditional design with a simple hairpin.

“Mom? How did you get a traditional geisha wig? Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

Victor comes out in a pink suit, a bit more fitted than his usual work suits. It really hugs Victor’s behind nicely, and Yuri startles when he hears,

“Ready to go? Or I can give you my tailor’s number, he does extraordinary fittings.”

Oops. He’s been obviously staring at Victor’s body, and tries to cover by saying,

“Uh... No thanks. My pants fit perfectly.”

Yuri frowns, realizing what that means. Victor has very precise measurements of his body. Yuri gives Victor a suspicious look, while the man grins, and holds out his arm to Hiroko.


	14. The Ball

“_To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love.”_ _(P&P ch. 2)_

Yuri and his family arrive with Victor at a giant ballroom filled with expensively dressed guests. Yuri hesitates for a moment, then whispers to Victor,

“Am I here as a geisha?”

“What do you mean?” Victor questions, not understanding. Yuri explains,

“As a geisha, I’d act supportive, laugh at everyone’s jokes, flatter you…”

Victor whispers back,

“Just be yourself. By the way, you look beautiful.”

Yuri nods nervously, and approach the first group of people. Victor introduces Yuri and his mother to the CEO of a helicar manufacturer, a general of the Japanese Defense Forces, and the mayor of Tokyo, Koike Yukiko. Yuri watches disconcerted as his mom _flirts_ with the mayor, a middle-aged woman in a cocktail dress. Minami stands near a wall, watching.

“Koizumi-san, what is your opinion on the current purity laws?” Koike inquires of Yuri. She watches him with a polite smile on her face, and Yuri sees that Victor also seems curious as to his response. Yuri replies honestly,

“I would prefer the government encourage Japanese culture and art, and let individuals decide whether or not to mate with another Japanese person.”

“Yes, but Japanese youths are not thinking about the long-term survival of our people. They are attracted to these exotic good-looking foreigners,” argues the mayor, giving a meaningful glance at Victor. Victor acknowledges the compliment with a half-smile.

“The foreigners can’t help but be attracted to Japanese dark-haired beauty,” remarks Victor towards Yuri. Then he adds to the mayor, “Perhaps incentives instead of penalties?”

Yuri ignores the compliment, shakes his head and retorts,

“That doesn’t get to the heart of the problem. Purity is an artificial concept, and therefore has nebulous boundaries. Are the northern tribes of Hokkaido Japanese? Many noble families have intermarried with Koreans in prehistoric times, are they purely Japanese?”

Koike responds with a polite nod, then says to his mother,

“Hiroko-san, your son is quite clever… Would you like to dance?”

His mother blushes, and replies coyly,

“I would love to, Yukiko-san, but my traditional kimono won’t allow me to waltz.”

“Then we shall wait for a slow dance,” answers Koike, leading his mother away by the arm. Yuri watches in dismay, then whispers in an exasperated tone to Victor,

“This is all your fault! Bringing my mom to a fancy function is like putting a fox in a henhouse.”

Victor whispers back,

“What exactly are you worried about? Your mother will leave your father?”

“No, no, no! My mom will extract lots of credits, and I’m the one who will be forced to accompany her shopping,” whines Yuri, sounding like a kid for a moment. Victor bites his lip, trying not to laugh. He agrees with a straight face,

“That would be a _terrible_ torture.”

Yuri looks up at Victor, then seeing the twinkle in his eyes, smiles. Then he swallows nervously, feeling like Victor is going to kiss him. He waits for a moment, but Victor backs away and approaches the next group of people. Of course, this Victor would never do anything so improper in public.

Yuri finds himself arguing about trade economics with the CEO of a telecommunications corporation, then discussing cultural treasures of Japan. It’s strange to be taken seriously by these important people. Usually his knowledge is simply a curiosity for those visiting his parents’ inn – like a talking dog. Yuri looks over and catches Victor’s eye, and finds the other man watching approvingly. That gives him a jolt. Not that he cares what Victor thinks... Then Yuri searches for Minami, and finally spots him in a corner. He’s about to interrupt his conversation, when he sees Victor heading towards Minami.

Finally, there’s a lull in the conversation, and Hiroko asks Yuri,

“Are you enjoying the evening? You’re doing well, you’re very popular.”

“Mom… Is this is what you trained me for? Not just to entertain at the inn, but to hold my own in society? Why? You couldn’t possibly know someone rich and important would want me…”

His mom says seriously,

“I tried to prepare all three of my children to entertain the top echelons of society. Your sister rebelled, refusing to be a geisha. Your brother enjoys the artistic side, but not the intellectual one. I wasn’t expecting any of you to make a brilliant match, but I had to give you all the tools possible since I was unable to confer on you an inheritance of property or money.”

She sees a man nearby, then giggles and smiles,

“Mitsubishi-san, what a pleasure!”

Meanwhile, Victor approaches Minami, who is hiding behind a potted camellia. Funny, the two brothers aren’t very similar, except for this hiding behind greenery habit.

“Would you like to dance? I can introduce you to a suitable partner,” offers Victor. Minami shakes his head vigorously.

“I don’t dance or play as well as my brother, and you said my flute playing sucks…”

“Ah. Yes. You might need more practice… we all start as beginners.”

“But what if somebody talks to me… My brother knows everything about… _everything_! He always had his nose in a book. The guests in Karatsu always preferred him. I don’t want anyone to ask me questions... I won’t know how to answer.”

Victor responds,

“Ah, but you’re still a baby chick! You should be more confident, your youthful enthusiasm is quite endearing.”

Minami gives a small nod, and stays put.

Yuri finally frees himself, and makes his way to Minami and asks,

“You’ve barely said anything since arriving in Tokyo. Are you all right?”

Minami nods, and replies,

“I’m… I’m okay. And your fancy boyfriend is being nice. I just feel out of place.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“An admirer,” adds Victor. Minami pleads,

“Okay, your rich superfan guy. Can we go play games in your capsule?”

“Oh. But mom is working...” hedges Yuri. Victor apologizes,

“Sorry, I should have guessed most teenagers don’t wish to attend a ball.”

Yuri stands beside his brother behind the plant, observing the ballroom. Yuri isn’t sure what to make of this latest version of Victor. This man has been an attentive host, and solicitous towards Yuri and his family. Victor hasn’t once followed him to the restroom, or make any sexual advances. Yuri feels relief and... disappointment.

Then Victor puts out a hand and asks,

“Yuri, may I have this dance?”

Yuri glances over at Minami, who gives a quick nod.

“Oh, yes, I guess....”

They get into dance position, then Yuri finds himself waltzing, gliding and spinning at the same time. Victor is a amazing dancer – their bodies are perfectly synchronized, floating across the floor to the beautiful music. Suddenly, several couples are headed for the same spot, but instead of colliding with them, Yuri feels himself lifted in the air, then deposited, and they dance in a different direction. Great. Yuri was ready to move on from this bad situation with Victor, only to feel butterflies at being in his arms again. He comments,

“You can dance in real life.”

“True, but that lift came from our practices online.”

Yuri recalls the lifts while ice-skating, and their incredibly romantic routine… Victor smiles at him. Yuri can’t bear it any longer and accuses,

“I thought you hated my mother, and barely tolerated me!”

“What makes you think I hate your mother?”

Yuri reminds him,

“At the inn, she was asking you about your marital status… You seemed rather _peeved_.”

“I was in a very bad mood that night. I needed to prepare for a meeting on economic sanctions, and Christophe waylaid me, claiming an emergency. There was no emergency – suddenly we were at your family’s inn without my usual security measures. I was not ready to meet you again, in no mood for company, and was ill tempered towards everyone.” Victor’s face gets a little tense, then he adds, “I apologize for my rudeness.”

Yuri nods in acceptance, then insists,

“But why are you being so considerate _now_?

“Why wouldn’t I be considerate?” inquires Victor with a raised eyebrow. Yuri looks at him in disbelief, adding,

“Well... you’ve been disdainful before, and I said some hurtful things... I insulted you!”

“You stood up to me. And I said some things I shouldn’t have. There’s a difference between being honest and being tactless. I’ve always been solicitous to your needs.”

“On the island? I suppose. But I thought Chris arranged for the treehouse, and I assumed the books were always there. Although had I known, I probably would’ve misinterpreted your attentions as underhanded and vile.”

“And I preferred to keep quiet – you dislike me using my money to influence you.”

The music stops, and Victor spins Yuri in a circle, then holds him close for a moment. A tiny bit too close. Yuri raises his chin, anticipating a kiss. Instead, Victor murmurs,

“I’m not going to kiss you.”

Yuri feels his cheeks burn at his assumption. Victor gives him a devilish little smile, then says in a normal tone,

“Would you excuse me a moment? I need to go greet some people.”

Victor leads Yuri to a chair, then goes and dances with someone else. Yuri sits dazed. He had never really considered what being with somebody so rich might entail. The amazing living conditions, the vehicles, attending artistic and political functions… Yuri groans, suddenly overwhelmed by the life he chose not to partake.

“No wonder Phichit was upset by my refusal,” mutters Yuri to himself. He hears a voice behind him,

“Stupid party sucks! Why are you talking to yourself?” demands Yurio.

“Oh, hello. I’m just... stunned at recent events.”

“Like shopping with Victor? Yeah, I can’t remember the last time he’s been out on the streets. He’s freakishly afraid of attacks. I was surprised he was willing to get naked with you.”

“We had drone protection,” confirms Yuri. “Uh, I meant while shopping.”

Yurio rolls his eyes and adds,

“Yeah, and advance threat assessment, mobile security plans, cameras, bodyguards... bomb sweeps.”

Yuri gapes. Victor did all that to go to Ginza? Why? He sees Michele Crispino dancing, and asks,

“Is Otabek here too?”

Yurio looks furious at that question and growls,

“No! Stay away from him!”

“Why? He’s intelligent and nice… You liked him online.”

Yurio snarls back,

“Yeah, well, Otabek took advantage of my crush and kidnapped me. He wanted revenge – that’s why Otabek was being _nice_ to you. Victor was pissed.”

“He kidnapped you? When?”

“After the Grand Prix Final. I chose to go on my winning vacation with Otabek. He convinced me to run away with him. He dismantled all my locators and communication devices. I ended up in some crap town in Kazakhstan till Victor tracked me down.”

“Why did your family invite Otabek to the island?”

“They don’t know what happened. And keep your mouth shut, Katsudon... I want it kept secret.”

Yurio gives him an insistent glare. Yuri nods, not wanting another argument. Then he rubs his head for a moment, feeling like the world is upside down. Bad Victor is now kind, and kind Otabek is actually bad… How much more has he gotten wrong? Yuri admits,

“I guess I was deceived by Otabek. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.”

Yuri sees his mother chatting again with the mayor, then he watches Victor dance with Michele. The two of them look good together. No matter how charming Victor is being, Victor will probably still marry Michele. Maybe Victor is being solicitous to alleviate his conscience for his previous behavior.

“Michele Crispino,” mutters Yuri .

“Michele Caccialupe. He’s also from a disgustingly rich family,” grumbles Yurio. “You shouldn’t let Mickey get his claws into Victor, he’s annoyingly nice.”

“And I’m not nice?” questions Yuri, with a slight edge to his voice. Yurio chuckles.

“I’ve heard you tell off Victor. You don’t let him get away with being a dickhead.”

At the end of the evening, Yuri and his family return to Victor’s home, Michele and Yurio join them. Victor is chatting with Hiroko on the couch, while Minami sits next to her. Yurio tells Yuri,

“You can make Victor do anything you want, if you play that flute of yours.”

Yuri shakes his head and replies,

“Victor only likes the most talented musicians, my level of playing is not good enough.”

“Are you kidding me? You could whistle through your fingers and Victor would swoon,” retorts Yurio, then he recalls, “There’s a flute in the music room.”

Victor comes up behind them.

“Yurio, why don’t you play something?” suggests Victor. Yurio scowls, and retorts,

“Buzz off!”

“Yurio, I’m not convinced you have the maturity to lead the entire game department,” insinuates Victor. Yurio stomps off, returns, hands Yuri a flute, then prepares to play.

“I’m only playing one song – my grandfather’s favorite – the first one he taught me to play,” announces Yurio. Then he plays a lively polka on the accordion. Yurio is a decent player, though he plays with his tongue sticking out in concentration. Yuri covers his face to hide his surprise, and distracts himself by staring at the ceiling, trying not to laugh. For a moment, he looks across the room and catches Victor’s eye. Once more, Victor’s eyes are twinkling mischievously. Yuri can feel the corners of his mouth twitching. Victor winks at him, then attentively listens to Yurio. Yuri feels a jolt of desire. What would it feel like to kiss this Victor, the friendly happy one?

Yuri turns, and sees his mother giving him an appraising look. She tells him,

“Come with me, you’ll find what you need in your guest room.”

Curious, Yuri puts down the flute and follows her to his room. There he finds his favorite kimono and his long wooden koto. His mother also hands him a pink card with calligraphy etched on it. Yuri exclaims,

“An Asakusa access card? How did you get this?”

“I convinced the mayor of Tokyo that you’re a treasured artist of Japan.”

Yuri admires the beauty of the card for a moment then protests,

“But this is worth thousands of credits!”

“Yes. It’s good for one year.”

Yuri takes a deep breath, and says a little choked up,

“Thank you so much, mom. I don’t know how to express my appreciation.”

“How about a dance?” his mother replies playfully.

Yuri reappears in the living room in the fine silk kimono, embroidered with beautiful waves, in several shades of blue. He is wearing stage makeup, of a feminine design. His mother dims the lights. He begins by doing a dance. It is slow, intricate and graceful. Afterwards, he kneels next to the koto, gently stroking the long strings. Then he begins plucking them, pulling out long plaintiff sounds that echo in the semi darkness, expressing so much hurt, anguish and loneliness. At the end, Yuri feels himself return to the room of people, like he’s been daydreaming far away. A tear comes down his cheek, and Yuri surreptitiously wipes it as he takes a bow.

Minami applauds enthusiastically, while Victor claps slowly, dazed. Michele applauds as well, while admitting to Yurio,

“It’s not really my kind of thing, but he’s very talented. And beautiful… I always thought he was sort of cute, but when he performs…”

Yurio interrupts annoyed,

“Yeah, yeah, all the guys think he’s hot.”

Hiroko is seated on Victor’s left. She exclaims,

“I’ve never seen Yuri express love and loss with such depth before... You’re very fortunate to see that, he hasn’t danced much since his teacher passed away.”

Victor continues to watch Yuri and inquires of her,

“I had no idea he was so talented. Was he close to his teacher?”

“Toyohiro Shikan taught him music and dance when he was only a few years old, but more than that, there was a deep friendship between them. They loved to attend kabuki together, Toyohiro’s husband performed there. Yuri called him ‘Shi-chan’... Toyohiro sensei adored Yuri, almost as much as that brown poodle of his!”

“His teacher had a little brown poodle?” echoes Victor in surprise. She replies,

“Yes. Sadly, the poor thing died days after Toyohiro sensei passed away.”

“When exactly did he die?”

“Oh... about a year ago? And then his husband attempted suicide six months after that. Such a tragedy. I thought Yuri would never smile again.”

Victor does some quick calculations, suddenly understanding Yuri’s emotions online.

The gathering seems to be ending, Yurio is tapping a leather bracelet on his arm impatiently. Yuri picks up the long heavy koto and carefully carries it back to his room. He should go back and say his goodbyes, but instead he sits next to his instrument and polishes the wood. Then he removes his makeup, and puts on some pajamas. He lies down for a moment, then gets back up. Victor’s behavior just doesn’t make any sense. And his answers even less so! Maybe Yuri should go interrogate him right now...

Yuri tiptoes through the empty halls, stopping a few times when he hears noises. Finally, he finds the door to Victor’s room. Then he hesitates to knock. It’s late, Victor will already be asleep. Or worse yet, what if Michele is with him? He leans next to the door. How did Victor have the nerve to come to his room on the island? No wonder he always looked uncomfortable. Suddenly the wall gives way and Yuri falls to the ground inside Victor’s bedroom. Yuri stares at the wall, then realizes it was another door: double doors to the master suite. Yuri looks in the other direction and sees Victor in bed with Makkachin.

“Yuri? Are you all right?” says Victor, getting up. The dog gives Yuri a lick, then leaves through the door.

“I’m fine, _but_ my ego is bruised,” replies Yuri, rubbing his behind. Victor lets out a deep sigh.

“You came. As usual, you make me wait longer than anyone. So… would you like some tea?”

Yuri examines the bedroom. There’s a huge white bed and a sitting area next to a window, with a Japanese teapot with two small cups.

“You were expecting me?” questions Yuri. Victor admits,

“More hoping than expecting.”

Yuri wrinkles his nose at the room, and sits down. Victor pours some tea in Yuri’s cup and says,

“You don’t like my bedroom.”

“Again, everything is white. Even with the enormous bed, the room still feels huge. It’s not the coziest of places. Perhaps a Japanese touch, since it’s in Tokyo?”

“This is a purity and emptiness, a modern Japanese design rejecting other cultures. It’s a nice change from the heavily ornamental style of the Volkov Palace.”

Out of habit, Yuri gracefully pours the other cup. Then he asks,

“Do you have a modern apartment in St. Petersburg?”

“Yes, similar to the one I had online.”

“But you live in Tokyo most of the time?”

“Yes. By the way, you were amazing tonight. You took my breath away on several occasions.”

Yuri checks Victor’s face, again expecting an expression of denigration, or irony. But Victor is looking at him earnestly. Yuri swallows. The change is still making him uneasy. He licks his lips, wondering if Victor is going to tear off his clothes. Yuri inquires,

“Which part...? The dance or the music?”

“Both complemented each other. The pauses in the notes echoed the extensions and space in the movements... You’ve always had a feel for music. Would you like more tea?” offers Victor, picking up the teapot. Yuri frowns, he hasn’t started his first cup. He asks,

“It’s the middle of the night, and I’m visiting your bedroom. Yet we’re having tea?”

“Yes, well, as much as I find our encounters physically satisfying, I don’t want to continue in that vein,” demurs Victor, putting down the teapot.

“No more sex?”

“No more hate sex. I don’t like how I was treating you,” says Victor ruefully. Yuri remarks,

“At least it was honest. In front of others, you treated me with such condescension…”

Victor’s face becomes crisped, and he stands up.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you may be right. I let my anger get the better of me.”

“You were angry at me? Because of the sex work?” clarifies Yuri. Victor nods a little, and explains,

“I was jealous of your clients, especially Christophe. You were always smiling and kind with him. When you turned me down, I assumed you were interested in someone else. Maybe Christophe, which is why I let Phichit take advantage of him... Phichit kept charging him credits, I had to end the island experiment and separate them.”

“Phichit’s family was being threatened by a loan shark. He’d been saving up money to pay off their debt. He isn’t greedy. How much would you pay to liberate your family?”

Victor’s face shows surprise, then exasperation.

“Why didn’t he explain his situation? I would’ve given him all the money he needed right away…”

“Phichit also doesn’t trust many people. And just for the record, he’s completely in love with Chris. However, Phichit could never imagine Chris feels the same.”

Victor cringes, and thinks for a moment, then says to himself,

“Well, that complicates everything. I need to talk to Christophe…”

Yuri hugs his knees, trying to process what Victor has said,

“You were jealous of me and Chris? An encounter which happened _before_ we met online.”

Victor acknowledges,

“I had no right to be possessive, even _after_ all that time online. But knowing something intellectually, doesn’t always guarantee a proper emotional response.”

Yuri stands up as well, and admits,

“Well… I was jealous of you, at least in the beginning. And... I should’ve told you sooner about my past. But you were avoiding any talk of our real lives.”

Victor acknowledges,

“I was afraid to reveal anything about who I was... I was hiding behind my skating avatar. I’m sorry for how I behaved.”

Victor apologizing again… This time, it sounds sincere. Yuri responds,

“Yurio told me about Otabek’s kidnapping of him. I should have listened to you. And… thanks for the VR recording, but what did ‘_See you next level’_ mean?”

“I’d have liked to compete against you. But don’t worry, I’m aware you have no interest in virtual figure skating, let alone spending time with me. Did you destroy the disc?”

Yuri shakes his head, and confesses,

“I’m keeping it to watch when I’m old and gray. I suppose you found my reaction to you naïve and foolish. I’d never been pursued or wooed before... I was admired for a moment, then purchased. At most, I developed a friendly rapport with my clients.”

“You could of had hundreds of men at your feet if you’d used your powers of seduction. But you never did... except with me. Drunk.”

Victor grins at the memory.

“You... you approve of that?” inquires Yuri in disbelief.

“One of my fondest memories.”

Yuri bites his lip, then asks,

“You gave me the only copy of our time together. So... you’d like to forget about me?”

Victor looks pensive, and explains,

“No. Those were some of the best moments of my life. I’d like a copy of it for myself, if that’s okay. Though I suppose I don’t really need it, I watched it so many times, I could probably act it out from memory…”

Yuri finds himself looking straight into Victor’s eyes. All these memories of Victor hugging him, kissing him and touching him… The feel of Victor’s smooth skin, completely naked… He can feel his whole face begin to burn. Victor cocks his head to the side, and says,

“That embarrasses you?”

Yuri realizes Victor is probably referring to the VR story, not the _extras... _

“I misunderstood what you were talking about, I… I haven’t watched the extra intimate recordings.”

“I see. Well, that should spice up your old age,” remarks Victor, tapping his lip. Yuri fans himself while reluctantly asking,

“Do you still have footage of us on the island...?”

“No. I deleted that. And when you arrived here with your family, I took the cameras in the bedrooms and bathrooms off line.”

“Really? You never fail to surprise me,” whispers Yuri. He wants to kiss, well, more than kiss. Yuri craves his touch. Victor seems to understand, and shakes his head. Yuri nods. Victor takes a deep breath, and sits back at the tea table,

“How about your visit with your family? Has my behavior been satisfactory so far?”

Yuri considers the entire day. He sits down as well, and reluctantly admits,

“I’ve… I’ve actually enjoyed myself.”

Victor sighs in relief. He was completely surprised by Yuri’s visit to his apartment, let alone his bedroom. Yuri obviously still desires him, but unfortunately having sex right now would probably be a mistake. He picks up his cup of tea, takes a sip.

“Is there anything particular you’d like to do tomorrow?”

Yuri stands up, seeming restless. He picks up a book by the side of Victor’s bed. It’s labeled _History of the Kabuki Theater_. Yuri reads a passage out loud,

“_Kabuki doesn’t concern the present so much as a_ _dreamlike time shrouded in mist but ever present in the subconscious_...” Yuri looks at him directly and inquires, “A little light reading?”

Victor admits,

“I’ve been studying the topic tonight. Your mother mentioned it was important. I’m interested in what interests you.”

Yuri immediately focuses on his face, like he’s trying to read a difficult passage.

“My mother is matchmaking. She is unaware of our... history.”

Victor feels like he’s playing a game of chess. Every word, every action, is deciding their future. He had thought that the situation was beyond repair, but now he sees little rays of hope.

“I’d be honored if you’d accompany me to a kabuki performance,” offers Victor, hoping he’s not overstepping. Yuri shrugs, then replies,

“Not yet. Perhaps when Ueno-san returns to the stage.”

“Ueno-san?”

“My dance teacher. He’s a kabuki performer.”

Yuri jumps onto the bed, and dances around, gracefully moving his arms. He likes how Victor is watching him, looking entranced. Then Yuri spins around, and inquires,

“Did you do the choreography for your skating routine?”

“Yes. Yours too. I consulted with a professional, but the general makeup of the program was mine. In another life, I would’ve been a figure skater.”

“I could see that, it felt like your artistry. I’ve been rethinking my life. I took to the artistic side of becoming a geisha, but I resented the patronage of clients. I preferred to do sex work than be at a patron’s beck and call. But I met some very interesting and prominent people tonight. I’d like to start performing a few nights a week.”

Victor clenches the top of the table, and responds,

“I see.” Victor stays silent for a moment, then adds, “Someone with your talent should perform more.”

“Would you visit me at a small teahouse in Asakusa?”

Victor looks pensive, then replies

“Every night my schedule will allow. Except…” Victor’s face gets crisped, “... if you take on sexual clients. You have every right to do that, but I don’t want to witness it.”

Yuri nods, and asks,

“Would _you_ like to be my client?”

Victor’s eyes widen at that question, but he answers forcefully,

“No. I want your time with me to be entirely voluntary.”

Yuri feels like his mind is racing in all directions. So many memories of Victor, being kind, being rude, being thoughtless, being romantic… What now? Yuri makes a decision, and smiles.

Victor watches Yuri’s face, amazed at the change. There’s a sparkle in his eyes Victor hasn’t seen in a long time. Yuri has been hurting, more than Victor realized. Then Victor hears,

“What if I seduce you instead?”

Yuri spins again in a flamenco style, thrusts a hip out and hugs himself sensuously. The he licks his lips, and gives a sultry gaze. Victor lets go of the chair, and runs his hand through his hair. He answers in a defeated tone,

“Oh, Yuri... What do I say to that? Every glance, every smile you give me is pure temptation. This whole visit has been an exquisite torture.”

“Has it? You’ve been a perfect gentleman, you haven’t even kissed me.” Yuri reaches up and caresses Victor’s face. “I’ve been wanting you to…”

Victor says huskily,

“Are you sure?”

Yuri takes a deep breath and admits,

“Until I met you, I was uncomfortable with sexual activity. I understood the... the mechanics of it, but I didn’t understand the passion. I truly struggled to express _eros_ in that skating routine… But with you, I felt such a connection, and you were so patient, sweet, and skillful…” Yuri looks up at Victor and insists, “_You_ awakened something in me.”

Victor says nothing for a moment. Suddenly, all their interactions makes sense. It’s like the last piece of the puzzle has been put in, and now he can see the whole picture. The innocence and the sexiness, the anxiety and the confidence, the surprising depth behind those dark eyes… A sexpot virgin! Victor smiles and runs his thumb on Yuri’s bottom lip. He admits,

“You brought me to life too. I’ve been struggling not to kiss you all day long, especially when you smiled at me.”

Yuri whispers in Victor’s ear,

“Oh… So are you saying yes to the seduction…?”

Victor lifts Yuri in his arms, kicks the door shut and places Yuri on the bed.

“Yes. Though you’re well aware your question has already shredded my self control.”

Yuri chuckles, then caresses Victor’s cheek. Victor finally lets himself give in, and slowly kisses those luscious lips, trying to be as gentle as possible. Yuri moans in response, and Victor pulls back to check his face. There is a slight blush on the top of Yuri’s cheeks, a glow.

“I missed you,” declares Victor. Yuri frowns a moment, then admits,

“Oh… how strange, I think I’ve missed you too…”

Then they kiss again, and Victor can feel Yuri’s whole body relax, opening up to Victor’s embrace.

Yuri has a feeling of déjà vu. This feeling of warmth, and happiness, mixed with undeniable excitement, is exactly how he used to feel online with Victor. Except every touch softer, warmer, more intense… The kissing is getting hot and heavy, and Victor murmurs to him,

“I wasn’t sure I’d ever get to see you again, let alone hold you in my arms. Tell me what you want.”

Without thinking, Yuri replies,

“I want to bury myself deep inside of you.”

Victor takes a deep breath,

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that,” demurs Victor. Yuri looks intently at his face.

“Then, how about just a finger, I promise, I’ll make you feel really good…” murmurs Yuri.

Victor gazes at Yuri’s face, then acquiesces, reluctantly. Yuri puts some lube on his finger, Victor feels Yuri’s mouth down on his shaft. The warm mouth, the nimble tongue, Victor doesn’t feel like he’ll last long. Then Yuri stops and asks,

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Victor feels a small pressure, his penis is throbbing, and he keeps thrusting with his pelvis into the air, needing relief. Yuri quickly finds a pleasurable spot, and Victor groans. Yuri removes his finger. Victor feels oddly vulnerable. His anger was an armor against hurt and disappointment. It’s scary to be trusting Yuri again.

“More, please…” whispers Victor. Yuri asks him,

“More what?”

“You. In me.”

Yuri’s cock is so warm, and hard pushing inside him, and the end keeps hitting just the right spot causing him to lose control… Victor can feel the tears pouring from his eyes, running down his face. He feels a hand on his erection, then Victor’s body explodes, pleasure and pain joining together, as he cries out like a wounded animal. He feels Yuri’s arms hold him tightly for a long time, till everything goes dark.

Yuri wakes up next to Victor, not sure how to react after the emotional outpouring the night before. Victor’s eyes flutter open, and he says,

“Yuri, about last night…”

“It’s fine. I hope… you feel freer in your future encounters,” Yuri says quietly.

“All right. Thank you.”

“About my dance performance...” begins Yuri, then stops. Yuri searches for the words. Victor gently strokes his cheek, and waits. Yuri closes his eyes, gathering his thoughts. Yuri continues,

“... it was the movement of a beautiful crane, with a wounded leg. The bird was alone. And the music…”

“... was the wailing of a naked soul,” finishes Victor.

Yuri curls up in a ball, sucking in a big breath at that response. Then the story pours out of him,

“I can’t believe you understand… That’s rare. This tattoo is imbued with the spirit of my master’s teachings. I would lay on the ground, as the tattoo artist slowly and painfully tapped different colors into my back. My master would play the koto, imbuing each color with a note, with a sound.”

“You must have an incredible connection to your teacher.”

“I did. I was devastated when he died. A part of me died with him.”

“Perhaps. Or perhaps your teacher lives on in you. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Yuri nods, and exhales through the tumble of the emotions. He would like to curl back up in Victor’s arms, but he prefers to not have his family see him coming out the master bedroom in the morning.

“I should go. Thank you for… the lovely tea,” Yuri says a bit awkwardly, but trying to be earnest. Victor squeezes his hand, and replies,

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re leaving on better terms this time.”


	15. Going South

“_This is a most unfortunate affair, and will probably be much talked of.” (P&P ch. 47)_

As soon as Yuri leaves his bedroom, Victor checks the time in Switzerland. He calls Christophe and explains about Phichit.

“Phichit’s family is in trouble?” replies Christophe sounding surprised at the news.

“Phichit never told you?”

“No… He just said he needed money. He always said it so flippantly, it sounded like he wanted to go shopping. Why did he hide that from me?”

“Christophe, I lied and purposely separated you from Phichit. However, Yuri believes Phichit has real feelings for you. I wanted to protect you as my friend, but you’re free to make your own decisions.”

“How? How did you separate me from Phichit?” demands Christophe.

“I had your phones hacked, each of you was calling an unknown number instead of each other.”

Christophe is silent for a moment, then says,

“Victor, we will discuss my anger with you later. I need to call Phichit.”

The next morning, Yuri paces the hall, torn on whether to sneak back to Victor’s room. He runs into his mother. He greets her with,

“Oh, uh, good morning…”

She interrupts,

“Minami wasn’t in his bed this morning. He left a note saying he’s returning home. He doesn’t even have a communication device on him,” relates his mother in a distressed tone.

“Oh no. Can he find the train station? Does he have any money?”

“His allowance. And a little extra to go shopping in Tokyo.”

“I’ll go look for him…”

Yuri quickly grabs some things, and heads out towards the train station. There are so many places to look in Tokyo, he’s not even sure where to begin. He wanders near the train station, searching various stores and restaurants. His communicator buzzes.

“Yuri, I just talked to your mother…” Victor says, concerned. His mother had woken Victor? Agitated, Yuri quickly explains,

“My younger brother Minami… he doesn’t know anything about navigating the big city,” explains Yuri.

“Won’t your brother call you?”

“He can’t, he doesn’t have a device. He’ll have to find help…”

“Meet me at work.”

Yuri runs to meet Victor at the headquarters of Wolf Enterprises. Victor leads him to his personal elevator, then to an office filled with various screens and computers. A young man nods to the two of them. Victor orders,

“Kobayashi, access all cameras, satellites, personal photos for this boy, Minami Koizumi.”

“Yes, boss! Do you care about the legality?”

“No. I’ll pay whatever fines are necessary. We want him found safe and fast.”

Yuri watches as the technician goes online and hacks various cameras. The minutes feel like hours, as Yuri watches the process, wishing he could do more. Kobayashi says,

“I found footage of Minami-san. Taking the subway towards Tokyo train station. He gets off at Shinjuku station. He stops in a shop, and comes out with sunglasses. Then he disappears into this area, Kabukicho.”

“That’s not good,” wails Yuri, panicked.

“Why? What’s there?” demands Victor.

“That’s a red light district. I’m not against sex work, but the yakuza involved can be dangerous,” explains Yuri. Victor orders,

“Go back to my home, and take care of your mother. I need to organize a search.”

Yuri shakes his head, not happy at being sent away. Kobayashi is seated at a computer station, rapidly moving icons around. Yuri begins to protest, but Victor makes a call,

“I need to locate a missing person…”

Yuri waves his hands around helplessly, then goes back to Victor’s tower.

Victor hires several teams of private investigators to search for Minami, then orders,

“Kobayashi, send out the Volkov tracking malware.”

Kobayashi responds,

“Are you sure, boss?”

Victor gives him a severe glance, and answers,

“Yes.”

“Okay, okay, if you’re willing to deal with the mess that’s gonna make…”

Then Victor orders his helicar, and flies to the Tokyo freight harbor. He makes some inquiries, then approaches a grimy dark-haired man, checking a freight robot.

“Yuri’s younger brother, Minami, has disappeared into a red light district. Name your price, I’ll pay it – if you can get him back.”

“You’ll agree to anything?” replies Otabek.

“Yes.”

Otabek grabs his leather jacket, and heads to his jetbike. Victor follows him, and climbs behind him on the bike. Otabek floors it, and they zoom into the air. Then he stops at a bank station. Otabek orders,

“Get twenty 1000 credits on individual unmarked cards.”

Victor withdraws a pile of cards, then hands them over. Then they return to the harbor. Otabek goes to various dockworkers, handing out 1000 credits at a time. Finally they are led to a warehouse, with hundreds of boys standing around. Otabek says grimly,

“Unfortunately, Minami isn’t here. He’s probably already been shipped away.”

Victor and Otabek return to Victor’s tower. Yuri sees them and states,

“You didn’t find him. What now?”

Hiroko hugs herself, and whimpers. Otabek shows them a map, and explains,

“Russia is the biggest trafficker, he could’ve been sent there. There are underground markets in Europe which would fetch a good price. Saudi Arabia is also a big consumer of top-end goods.”

Hiroko collapses onto a chair and wails,

“Traffickers? Oh no! There are billions of people in the world, there’s no way we’ll find him…”

Otabek glances over at Victor. Victor nods.

“We should go to Russia,” says Otabek. “I’ll make arrangements.”

Otabek leaves the room, and Yuri asks Victor,

“What can I do to help?”

“Take your mother back to Karatsu. I’ll contact you if we find anything.”

His mother nods, and replies,

“Thank you for your assistance. We are deeply grateful. Yuri, pack up quickly. I want to be in Karatsu soon in case Minami comes home.”

Hiroko leaves for her room, while Yuri stands there silently. Then he says,

“Victor… I want to go with you. With you and Otabek.”

Victor answers,

“Of course. If we do find Minami, he might only trust his brother.”

The next day, they fly to Karatsu and leave Hiroko. Then they take a private jet to Vladivostok. Otabek and Kobayashi are sitting at the front of the plane, Victor and Yuri in the back. Yuri asks,

“Why is Otabek with us?”

“His family has connections to the black market. I offered him a substantial reward for helping us.”

“Victor... Why are _you_ helping? This doesn’t concern you.”

Victor gets a pinched look about his face, and recalls,

“A few years ago, on his deathbed, my father confessed to having an affair. I discovered he had a mistress and a son. Yurio grew up kind of wild. I put Yurio to work in Wolf Enterprise, and in LO3. Unfortunately, he got involved with Otabek, who blamed us for the loss of his company.”

“Otabek’s father was robbed of his company,” protests Yuri. Victor scowls, and asserts,

“Otabek’s father drove his company in the ground, and everyone was going to be laid off. My father’s investment saved thousands of workers from that fate.”

“Really? But it still drove Otabek’s father to suicide…”

“Suicide? Is that what you call being overly a fond of auto-erotic asphyxiation?”

“Otabek said his father was ill,” replies Yuri, stunned. Victor shrugs, and replies,

“Maybe that’s what they told him. But he went after Yurio, for revenge. And that, I cannot forgive. I remember how it felt to have Yurio missing, I’m not letting Minami suffer the same fate.”

Once in Vladivostok, they set up in a hotel suite. Otabek works on one computer, Kobayashi at another, and Victor makes phone calls. Yuri is not sure what to do, when Yurio strides into the room, wearing black pants so tight they must have been sprayed on, and a black top that seems to have been shredded. Yuri asks him,

“Yurio? What are you doing here? And what happened to your shirt?”

“Duh, I’m here to help. And this top was ripped by an actual tiger. Cool, no?”

“Well, it’s certainly well aerated, and leaves not much for the imagination. I should get one for Chris,” replies Yuri with a sigh. Yurio walks over next to Otabek, touches the computer console, and when it doesn’t respond, leans over to check the power connector. Otabek glances up at that moment, and makes a small startled motion, staring at a butt right next to his face. Yurio gives Otabek a self-satisfied smirk, quite aware of how great his ass looks in these pants. Yurio calls out,

“Katsudon, come here! Smugglers often change their victims faces to fool facial recognition programs. Anyway, this computer is going to spit out possible matches for Minami, you and I are going to double check them with our human eyes to see if it’s really him.”

Yuri nods, relieved to be helping.

That evening, Yuri finds himself alone in a hotel. He tosses and turns for a while, then goes down the hall, and knocks gently on another door. Victor opens the door still dressed, and looking angry. Yuri whispers,

“Am I disturbing you?”

Victor frowns, and replies,

“Do you need something?”

Yuri hesitates, then requests,

“Would you hold me tonight? I don’t want to be alone…”

Victor nods, and opens his door. Then he stands in the room, stiffly.

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” Yuri decides to ask. Victor closes his eyes, then admits,

“I haven’t found Minami yet, and I’ve already discovered lots of other trafficked kids. But I can’t report them to the authorities right away, it might make Minami harder to find.”

Yuri holds his head, shocked by this new information.

“I… I don’t know what to say… You should do whatever you think is right.”

“I usually do. Let’s go to sleep.”

They both put on some pajamas and lie in the bed. Yuri scooches a little bit towards Victor, and Victor rigidly places his arms around Yuri’s torso. Yuri frowns, wondering why Victor is being so distant.

“Why are you so stiff?”

“I’m sorry. I know you only want comfort, but it’s difficult with your delectable rear pressing into me.”

Yuri laughs a bit, and tells him,

“I meant your arms, silly!”

Yuri turns his head, and sees Victor sheepishly pulled him in to his embrace. That feels a lot better, and it’s somehow reassuring to feel Victor’s warm erection pressing into him. Yuri recalls,

“As long as I can remember, my brother’s been following me around, never giving me a moment’s peace. He wanted to play with my toys, or do whatever I was doing. I spent most of my life being annoyed with him. But the idea that I might never see him again…” Yuri’s voice quivers. “I just hope he’s all right.”

Victor affirms clearly,

“I promise to do everything in my power to find him.”

“I know.”

Such simple words, but Yuri feels an surge of affection for Victor, and snuggles closer. Victor moans a bit, and hugs him tighter.

The next night, Yuri stays again in Victor’s room. But in the middle of the night, Yuri feels restless, worried about Minami. He goes out for a walk in the corridor. In the hallway, he sees Otabek, in an old leather jacket looking dirty and sweaty, stomp down the hallway looking frustrated. Yurio walks out of a room, and Otabek turns on him, pushing Yurio against the wall. Yurio is taller, so Otabek pulls Yurio’s face down towards him, in an open mouth kiss. Yuri can’t help but gasp, and Yurio overhears, and roughly pushes Otabek away. Yuri begins to say something, but Yurio gives Yuri a warning glance, and returns quickly to his room. Otabek bangs the wall, and goes down to another room, slamming the door shut.

The next morning, Yuri wakes up suddenly, much later than ususal. He dresses quickly, feeling guilty that he’s not already trying to find Minami. As he walks into their improvised workroom, he hears Victor say,

“This is all my fault!”

Otabek replies,

“That no longer matters. Let’s get back to work.”

Yuri pauses for a moment, then walks in and sits at a computer terminal. Yurio throws him a breakfast bar, and Yuri distractedly eats it. Later that day, Yuri pulls Yurio aside.

“Are you all right? If Otabek is taking advantage of you, it needs to stop now.”

“I told you, keep your mouth shut. I know what I’m doing. Believe me, Otabek is the only one who can find your brother. Once Minami is found, I’ll tell Victor what’s going on.”

“I can’t let you do this…” Yuri protests. Victor comes up and states,

“We’re all helping – whether you like it or not. Now sit down and look at these near matches the computer has come up with. Tell us if any of them might be Minami.”

Yuri feels a hand on his shoulder, as Victor focuses on some information on his computer display. Victor was naturally handsy online, not something that Yuri was used too from anyone else. He feels a surge of affection, and gives Victor a small smile. Then he turns away, a bit embarrassed, and sees Yurio staring at him. Yuri bites his lip, and turns his focus back to the screen.

The next morning, Yuri accompanies Victor, Otabek, Kobayashi and Yurio as they travel to Shanghai. They stop at an expensive hotel, and Otabek disappears, dressed in a worn-out jumpsuit. Victor enters the suite already on a phone call,

“… I’ve already talked to the ambassador, I want the head of police…”

Victor spends most of his time calling and forcefully demanding information, while Otabek doesn’t reappear till late at night. Then they travel to another city. Yuri can barely remember where they are. Bangkok, Delhi, Lahore, Dubai, Istanbul, Monaco, Amsterdam, New York. Everywhere they travel by private jet, stay in penthouse hotels, and work endless hours. At the end of each day, Yuri calls Karatsu to report the lack of news to his parents. Yuri dreads watching his mother sob on the phone. Thankfully after a while, only his father answers to get updates. The knot of anxiety, fear and despair keeps growing in the pit of his stomach. The only thing keeping him together is Victor’s determination. Victor never loses hope and somehow that is transmitted in every body contact. Victor touches his arm or brushes up against him whenever possible. At night, they fall asleep together, exhausted.

In Panama, Victor gets word from Otabek: there is a container ship full of kids in the harbor. He looks over at Yuri, who is clicking on endless images, looking depressed. Maybe it’s better not to get his hopes up.

“I’m going talk to the head of port authority. I’ll be back soon.”

Yuri nods a bit, while Yurio gives him a a look like he knows he’s lying. Yet Yurio replies,

“Yeah. I’ll keep things cooking here.”

Kobayashi is sitting at a terminal, working on about ten screens at once. Yuri tells Victor in a concerned voice,

“I don’t think Kobayashi-san has slept in days. Maybe you should ask him to stop...?”

“No way. I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” says Kobayashi.

“He doesn’t need to rest. Kobayashi, show them. That’s an order.”

Kobayashi pulls away some skin to reveal wires and connectors.

“He’s a robot!” exclaims Yuri in shock. Victor agrees,

“Top-of-the-line android with realistic personality. Extremely annoying.”

Victor gives Yuri a quick kiss on the forehead, then leaves.

Victor meets the now familiar grungy figure in coveralls next to a ship. Otabek says,

“This smuggler wants more money for us to see the kids.”

Otabek bribes a nervous guard, while Victor scans the dozens of young kids.

“Over there, in that corner,” says Victor, pointing to a kid slumped against the wall. Otabek talks with another large guard, and the boy is handed over. Victor asks,

“Minami?”

“Victor? Is my brother here?” says a scared little voice. Victor exhales, and replies,

“Yuri is back at the hotel. We’ll take you to him.”

Otabek heads back out, but Victor stops him.

“What about the others? We can’t leave them here!” protests Victor. Otabek talks to the guard.

“It’s 50,000 credits for the lot of them.”

“I suppose they won’t take a promissory note?” questions Victor, thinking quickly. Otabek responds,

“Let’s get out of here. We can try later, but right now, there are people who want me dead.”


	16. Denouement

“_I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable.”_ _(P&P ch. 56)_

Back at the hotel, Minami throws himself in Yuri’s arms. Yuri feels a wave of relief, then finds himself demanding,

“Mi-chan, what were you thinking? Why did you go off by yourself?”

Minami sniffs, and blurts out,

“It was stupid – I wanted to go home, I felt so out of place in that big mansion up in the clouds… On the way to the station, this fancy-looking man told me I was incredibly beautiful, and he could find me the patron of my dreams. I wanted to make you proud…”

“Silly goose! I’m happy with whoever you are,” insists Yuri, giving him another hug. Minami curls up on the floor and passes out. Yuri fetches a blanket and covers him.

Otabek stands in the corner, looking out a window. Victor joins him.

“I’ve sent someone with money for the young men,” says Victor. Otabek retorts,

“It won’t matter. In a week, they’ll have collected another hundred boys.”

“True. But it will matter to the ones from today. How much money did you want?”

“I don’t want money. I want Yuri,” replies Otabek. Victor grabs Otabek’s throat, ready to strangle him.

“Never!” growls Victor with a dangerous edge. “You can have as much money as you want.”

Victor hears a voice yell across the room.

“Let him go! Otabek means he wants me,” shouts Yurio. Victor releases his hand in astonishment. Yuri and Minami stare. Yurio walks over to Otabek with his fists clenched, and says, “That had better be what you meant.”

“Close. I want to marry you,” explains Otabek.

“No way! You want to be cuffed?” Yurio says in disbelief.

“I can have him arrested and handcuffed,” offers Victor angrily.

“What cuffs are you talking about?” demands Yuri, standing between Victor and Otabek. Yurio takes off a leather bracelet and reveals a gold cuff like Victor’s.

“The Volkov leash. We don’t do wedding rings like normal idiots,” explains Yurio. Victor berates Yurio with,

“Otabek is involved in sex trafficking. That’s how he helped liberate Minami.”

“Beka has been helping the police infiltrate a sex trafficking ring, and he just blew his cover to help you out,” Yurio shouts back. Victor frowns, and turns back towards Otabek.

“Is this true?”

Otabek rubs his head, then nods, explaining,

“There’s a huge pipeline from Asia to Russia. I’ve been doing undercover work for several years. Then Yuri invites me to compete in _Love on Ice_, and something clicked between us. I refused to date his fifteen-year-old avatar, so he developed another story at his current age. Then he convinced me to secretly date him on the island.”

“You two were meeting on the island?” repeats Victor, giving Otabek a dangerous look. Yurio nods,

“It was easy, I knew where all the cameras were...”

“Otabek is after revenge… or your money!” insists Victor. Yurio counters,  
“Yeah. That’s why he’s working with Interpol for free. Otabek is after my naked body.”

Yuri suddenly pipes in,

“Otabek, did you know where the cameras were?”

“Yes,” replies Otabek. Yuri remembers Otabek’s romantic words and says,

“Oh... That’s why you flirted with me. You knew Yurio was listening to us!”

Yurio grumbles,

“I told Beka to keep our relationship quiet, which he didn’t like. Jerk decides to say romantic crap when Katsudon is around…”

“So Yurio... you were jealous?” realizes Yuri.

“Ah fuck!” protests Yurio, turning red. “I didn’t want you to fall for him, or him for your annoying cuteness!”

Yuri continues,

“But Yurio, aren’t you angry at Otabek for the kidnapping?”

Yurio shakes his head, then admits,

“Nope. I’m the one who planned it. Otabek just went along.”

“What!!” exclaims Victor. Otabek contradicts Yurio by explaining,

“No. I came up with the kidnapping idea. I just wanted to scare Victor by making Yurio disappear for an afternoon. Yurio wanted his vacation from the Volkovs to continue, and helped me. I didn’t plan to like the guy.” Otabek clenches his fists. “That was wrong of me. I’m… sorry. Anyway, I’ve atoned.”

Victor responds accuses Otabek,

“You’re taking advantage of Yurio’s rebellious nature…”

Yuri interrupts,

“Otabek, are you in _love_ with Yurio?”

“Yes,” replies Otabek.

“Even though he makes questionable fashion choices, likes violent virtual games, and plays the accordion?” continues Yuri.

“He plays the accordion?” echoes Otabek, puzzled. Yurio rolls his eyes. Yuri counsels them,

“There’s much you two don’t know about each other.” Yuri tells Victor, “Give them a chance to date openly. They’re hiding their relationship because of you. You don’t forgive easily.”

“I’m supposed to let my brother date his kidnapper?” rages Victor, while Otabek stands there stoically.

“When you make mistakes, you can analyze them and remedy the situation,” Yuri quotes Victor’s words. Victor takes a step towards Otabek, then giving Yuri a quick glance, turns around and leaves the room quickly.

Yurio gives Yuri a thumbs up, then says,

“Hey, thanks. I’ve never seen Victor lose it like that! And he’s spent over 10 million credits on finding Minami, and has yelled at so many people… It’s totally cool.”

Yuri rubs his head disbelievingly.

“10 million credits?” he croaks, “I can’t even imagine that much money, how could he possibly spare that? Did he bankrupt some country? Victor must hate me...”

“You’re funny. Why do you think all those rich guys were willing to go on an island group date? Victor is like, the richest guy on the planet. He can afford it.”

“I’m not sure what to think anymore. I... like him, he’s so giving, and kind. Unlike the prideful snob I first met. Who is the real Victor?”

“You’re so stupid, Katsudon. He’s both,” replies Yurio with a grin.

Soon they are back at his family’s inn in Karatsu, Minami runs inside into his parents’ arms. Mari hugs the three of them, then goes to hugs Yuri. Yuri looks around the inn, not seeing Victor. Yuri goes outside, and finds Victor near the front gate. He glances at Victor, then looks at the ground. He babbles quickly in an anguished tone,

“Oh, I... I can’t believe you got Minami back. No one else would have been able to... How do I repay you? I could never make 10 million credits!”

“I helped because I wanted to, you owe me nothing,” insists Victor.

“Victor!” replies Yuri looking up at him, incredulous. “At least let me owe you a favor!”

Victor hesitates, then hands him two silver handcuffs. Yuri examines them, then asks,

“Magnetic handcuffs? You Volkovs are obsessed with cuffs! Is this your way of asking for a kinky night?”

“No. I’m asking for 24 hours of your time, attached to me. And no sexual activity,” explains Victor. Yuri looks at him dubiously.

“How does this repay my debt?”

“I confessed to Christophe that I purposely separated him and Phichit. As penance, Christophe wants me to spend 24 hours tied to you. He has a twisted sense of humor. Admittedly, it sounds more like a reward than a punishment.”

“Oh. Maybe the visit to poor town is the punishment.”

“Christophe said you’re in charge, you choose where we go and what we do.”

Yuri looks at Victor incredulously, but throws his hands up in defeat.

“All right. We’ll do it Friday after work,” replies Yuri. Victor nods, then walks away towards the train station. Yuri takes his hand and pulls him back towards the inn. Victor objects,

“This is time for your family to be together…”

“And time to realize my dream. Come inside, we need to change into kimonos.”

Victor looks puzzled, but follows.

Yuri and Victor both change, then return to the dining room. The whole family bows down to the ground, and his mom gestures for Yuri to do the same. Yuri drops to his knees, and puts his forehead to the ground. His mother says loudly,

“Our whole family is infinitely grateful, Volkov-sama. We are forever in your debt.”

Victor shakes his head, and helps Hiroko stand up again. Then he responds,

“Yuri’s friendship is all I was hoping to preserve. You are not beholden to me.”

Victor sits down at the table, and Hiroko distributes a bowl of food for each person. He examines the food and says,

“Katsudon.”

Yuri watches closely, and Victor catches his eye and adds,

“Thank you, it looks amazing... the food that God eats.”

Pleased, Yuri asks playfully,

“Does that make you God?”

Hiroko wags her finger at Yuri and says to Victor,

“I prayed to the gods, and they did nothing. Mister Volkov found my son. I owe _him_ everything.”

Yuri is a little uncomfortable, but Victor smiles and says nothing. Yuri watches Victor, waiting for him to take a bite. But Victor motions for Yuri to take a bite. They signal to each other, till they finally eat at the same time. Yuri has a bite of pork, coated in egg, with a little bit of rice sticking to it. This is it, they are finally sharing a real pork cutlet together! Victor smiles, they both say together,

“_Vkusno_!”

Then they laugh. Yuri smiles, enjoying the grin on Victor’s face. The rest of the family look at them puzzled. Yuri takes another bite of food, when Victor says,

“I love katsudon.”

Yuri chokes on his plate of food for a moment, and quickly takes a sip of water. Victor has said that before… but now, Yurio always calls him Katsudon. Does Victor love katsudon or Katsudon? Yuri glances across the table, and sees a mischievous grin on Victor’s face. Yuri blushes, then notices his mother examining them, and looks away.

After the meal, Hiroko sends Yuri and Minami to the baths. Then she motions to Victor. She says without preamble,

“Mister Volkov, have you considered becoming Yuri’s patron, his _danna?_”

“Mmm, I once made an offer, but he didn’t accept.”

“Were you expecting a sexual relationship in exchange? Traditionally, a patron is responsible for artistic expenses, like kimono, musical instruments, and lessons. There is a traditional ceremony. But there is no expectation of a _physical_ relationship.”

“But I thought…”

“_Danna_ are often already married. Obviously, some _danna-geisha_ partnerships are quite intimate. That is a private matter between the two.”

Victor remembers the patron proposal he made, and groans. Yuri had even said it: Foreigners always mistake geisha for prostitutes.

**October**

The following day, Yuri returns to work. The events of the last few weeks seem unreal. His life and the virtual world have collided into an unlikely combination. Yuri is looking forward to talking to Phichit, but Phichit is nowhere to be found. There’s only one voice message at his capsule that says:

– _I’m visiting my family in Bangkok for a while. Don’t worry, I’m fine. I will call you._

Thursday evening, after working at Wolf Enterprises, Yuri goes to Minako’s teahouse. Mameyo gives him a big hug, and says excitedly,

“Are you back for good?”

“I’m just working Thursday and Friday nights.”

“But then you won’t have time to teach me!” she pouts, disappointed. Minako steps in,

“At least you’ll have time to watch him. Now get ready, we might actually have clients tonight, I told Akechi-san about Yuri’s return...”

Sometime later, a few older gentlemen enter the teahouse, and Yuri recognizes Akechi in an lime kimono with dizzying swirls. Hanako does a dance. Then Yuri brings out his koto, and sits down for a moment with his eyes closes, preparing to play. As he plays the first few notes, another person comes and sits down in the tiny room. Yuri recognizes the familiar ice blonde hair, and feels a happy flutter in his chest as he continues to play. Afterwards, the small group applauds. Yuri chats with the various clients, then sits down next to Victor.

“Is it safe without any drones?” whispers Yuri conspiratorially. Victor replies,

“Actually, the whole neighborhood has upgraded security now.”

Mameyo who comes over to pour them sake, nods her head vigorously.

“Everyone in the neighborhood has been complaining! So much construction, robots, noise and dust! Everyone’s wondering if the Prime Minister of Japan is going to show up!” she says with a giggle. Yuri repeats with fake wonder,

“Oooh, the Prime Minister? Victor, would you be excited to meet the Prime Minister?”

“No. He’s a bore,” replies Victor dryly. Mameyo’s eyes go wide, and she replies,

“Really? But he looks so funny! He has bunny teeth, and wonderful hair!”

“Unfortunately, I didn’t talk to his hair.”

Yuri leaves the two of them chatting, and kneels next to Akechi. Yuri does a complete formal bow all the way to the floor, and says,

“Akechi-sama, we are honored to have you here. I cannot thank you enough for everything you did for me and Phichit.”

Akechi gives him an impish smile, and replies,

“Well, you’ve done well for yourself. Your patron is young and good-looking.”

“My patron?” Yuri realizes that the older gentlemen is admiring Victor. “Oh, he’s not my patron.”

Akechi covers his mouth, then says mischievously,

“Really? I haven’t been given a jealous look like that in ages! If I hold your hand, will he punch me?”

Yuri stifles a giggle, then whispers,

“He’ll say something vicious, or cold and deprecating. Then later on, he’ll ride me with fury!”

Akechi laughs, and squeezes Yuri’s hand fondly. Yuri looks around, and sees that Victor has left. Yuri is disappointed, but refuses to go after him.

The next morning, Yuri is sitting at his workstation, when his boss taps on his shoulder looking frightened.

“Mister Koizumi? You have a visitor,” sputters his boss. Yuri gets up, trying to place the familiar looking woman. She’s blonde, beautiful, and wearing an amazing iridescent suit.

“Anastasiya Bogdánovna Volkov, so _pleased_ to meet you,” says the woman, obviously not pleased in the slightest. Victor’s mother, remembers Yuri. No wonder his boss looked terrified. Yuri bows deeply,

“The pleasure is all mine,” he replies politely. She gestures imperiously to follow her. They go to an elevator, all the way to the one hundred and ninetieth floor. Then they exit, enter a different elevator, and go all the way to the top. The top floor has windows all the way around, and a breathtaking view of the city. Mrs. Volkov goes to the center, where a circular glass desk is located. She pushes some buttons, and a holographic map of the world appears. The earth is almost as tall as Yuri, and has floating three-dimensional icons on it.

“The places where you see wolf heads are buildings that belong to Wolf Enterprises. Green icons belong to companies we are partnering with, yellow icons belong to subsidiaries. Purple icons represent threats to our companies, either rivals or hostile governments. Tell me what you see.”

“Wolf Enterprises has a huge amount of companies all around the world. There are so many green and yellows, I can’t easily count them. There are only a few conglomerates as big.”

“My son, Victor Grigorovich, has been groomed from birth to manage all of this. His marriage is not a personal choice, it’s a decision that affects the entire world. So let me make myself perfectly clear. If you promise not to marry my son, as an incentive, I will arrange a special deal for your family. You will own your family inn in perpetuity, as long as you stay away from Victor. Do we have a deal?”

Yuri pauses a moment, then says coldly,

“No. Victor already asked me to live with him and I declined. So please leave my family alone.”

Yuri nods and leaves towards the elevator. Then he stops and says,

“But if you’re so rich, why can’t Victor afford to marry somebody poor? I would want my son to be happy.”

Victor’s mother gives him petrifying gaze, so Yuri bows quickly and leaves, shaken by the counter.

At lunchtime, Yuri gets a video call from his father, the image is crackly.

“Yuri? I’m sorry the picture is not very good, this is an antique calling system…”

“That’s okay, dad. Is everything all right?” asks Yuri.

“Well… I’m not sure. Your mom is frantic, she was ordered to the station to receive a phone call from Anastasiya Volkov, the head of the Volkov family. It was like a summons from the gods! Mrs. Volkov is unhappy that you have enchanted her son. I had no idea you had enchanted her son. This is the man who found Minami, no?”

“Yes. Victor Grigory Volkov.”

“I see. And is he a... client?”

“No. We might be, sort of... uh, dating...?”

“Is there a romantic emotional component or is this just sexual?”

“Do I have to answer that, dad?”

“Yuri, the Volkov family have an incredible amount of money and power. I’m not going to fight for your relationship unless you really care for this man. Otherwise, we’ll take some money from them, and you will leave him.”

“Oh. I’m not sure what our relationship is... but I’d like to find out.”

“Understood. Well, you’re lucky that in her youth, your mom slept with some very important people…”

Yuri quickly interrupts,

“I know, but I don’t want to know. But… let me know if _someone_ threatens you again.”

That night, Yuri returns to perform at the teahouse. Again, Victor shows up late. Victor sits quietly in a corner, looking grim, while Mameyo serves him eagerly. Yuri plays a few pieces on the koto, then tells Victor,

“We can leave now.”

Victor silently accompanies him outside, where they take an outside lift up to a helipad. Yuri asks,

“Are you jealous again?”

Victor flinches, then gives a wry smile.

“You really do think the worst of me. No, feel free to go back and flirt.”

Yuri crosses his arms across his chest, and demands,

“This is the part where you share what’s upsetting you…”

“Bombs were found at the European Parliament in Brussels. Yesterday. It’s been kept quiet, this could destabilize what’s left of the European Union,” explains Victor.

“You’ve been flying from Brussels to Tokyo the last two days?”

Victor nods. Yuri motions to Victor to get closer, and Yuri opens his arms wide. Victor looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Hug. Now,” orders Yuri. Victor purses his lips, and wraps his arms around Yuri. Victor inquires wryly,

“Are you missing your boyfriend?”

Yuri holds on tight, and whispers in his ear,

“Not right now.”

They get in Victor’s helicar and soon arrive in front of Yuri’s building. Victor puts a handcuff on each of them, then explains,

“Christophe programmed them so if I get more than 3 feet away, an electrical impulses sends a small shock. Nothing happens to you, however. If you need more distance between us, you adjust this number here.”

“What about security? There’s no way you were able to empty this building… ”

“I’m taking my chances.”

They push their way through the lobby, and go up to the 29th floor. They walk down several hallways filled with capsule doors from floor to ceiling.

“How many people live on your floor?” asks Victor, his face blank.

“There’s around 200 capsules. With 150 floors, about 30,000 people live in this building. Although I shared a capsule with Phichit for a while, others are probably doing the same.”

Thankfully, Victor is looking around with curiosity, not with horrified shock. Yuri looks around, imagining how Victor sees it. Everything is cramped and worn, with that pervasive order of armpit and stinky feet. Yuri climbs up a side ladder, and opens his capsule. Yuri climbs inside, Victor following. They sit. Victor examines a pile of clothes, a mirror, and the VR equipment.

“Where are the... bathrooms?” inquires Victor.

“There’s a suction hose for urinating, otherwise there’s a group facility with open showers in the central floors.”

“I’ve seen bigger coffins. Why is the whole capsule is vibrating?”

“Hundreds of people having sex. There’s not much room to do anything else.”

“So all those times we had sex online, you were here?”

“Mostly. You had sex on your mind a lot,” remarks Yuri.

“Yes. You’re on my mind a lot,” agrees Victor. Yuri waits for Victor to make a move, but Victor turns away. Right, no sex. Victor examines the VR hook up, and the console, then lies down.

“Are you ready to go to sleep?” asks Yuri.

“Mmm, I suppose.”

Yuri lies down next to him, trying to keep a little distance, but failing. They are squished together uncomfortably. After all that’s happened, he can’t imagine snuggling with Victor innocently like he did with Phichit.

“I forgot my pajamas. I don’t suppose you have a spare…?” asks Victor, looking around. “Never mind, I’ll stay in my clothes.”

“Are you worried my pajamas won’t be stylish?”

“I’m concerned if I remove my clothes, I’ll want to make this capsule vibrate as well,” responds Victor naughtily. Yuri giggles. They lie there in awkward silence. Yuri feels his arm falling asleep, and shifts position. Victor adjusts as well, then starts to hold Yuri, then puts his hands above his head.

“Uncomfortable?” inquires Yuri. Victor replies,

“I’m fine.”

Then Yuri turns his head towards Victor and offers,

“Would you like to watch a baseball game?”

Victor raises an eyebrow and replies,

“Mmm. Whatever you’d like.”

Yuri represses his urge to laugh at the discontented expression, and asks,

“You don’t have to agree with everything I say. Do you like baseball?”

Victor says dismissively,

“I have absolutely no interest in sports. Except for figure skating... and swimming.”

“You like swimming?”

“I like to watch men in swimsuits.”

Yuri fans himself, remembering Victor in that tight little green suit and admits,

“Me too... As much as I want to punish you, I can’t sleep here. Let’s go to your place.”

Victor nods agreeably, and helps Yuri climb out of the capsule. Yuri smiles. It seems like Victor would have actually spent the night in the capsule.

Even though it’s late, Yuri and Victor have dinner in his huge home. Victor gets zapped several times, as strays too far from Yuri. Eventually, he admits,

“This is more difficult than I thought. If I stay close, I suffer temptation; if I keep my distance, I suffer pain.”

Yuri nods and acknowledges,

“Just like our relationship. Chris is more devious than I thought. It’s late, but I’m not tired. What do we do now?”

Victor holds out his hand, and says simply,

“Follow me.”

They take the elevator down a couple floors, and the doors open to reveal an ice rink taking up the entire floor. Yuri gasps. Victor quickly laces on his skates, then picks out some skates for Yuri. Victor gets on his knees, and laces them up for him. Yuri looks down at him apprehensively, saying,

“Victor… I’ve never ice skated…”

“I figured. Just hold my hand.”

Yuri holds on to the sides, trying to adjust to how the skates feel on the slippery ice. Victor takes both his hands, and skates backwards. Yuri hobbles forward, feeling like he’s going fall.

“This is hard!” exclaims Yuri. Victor instructs,

“Bend your knees and don’t lean backwards.”

After a few turns around the ice, Yuri starts to feel more comfortable. Victor hugs him from behind, and matches his movements. Yuri starts to get the hang of it, but his muscles are already protesting the new exercise.

“I need a break. Show me what you can do,” orders Yuri.

“Within a few feet of you?”

Yuri adds 30 meters to the handcuffs. Victor lets go of him, and speeds around the ice, then does a single Salchow. Then he does some footwork, and then an elegant spin. Yuri claps excitedly. Victor skates up to him, and asks,

“You liked my skating?”

Yuri smiles and says cheekily,

“I’m dating Victor Nikiforov after all.”

They remove the skates, and return to the elevator. Feeling devilish, Yuri says,

“Almost to the main floor… In a few moments, I’ll be running to the bedroom!”

Victor looks at him disbelievingly, and responds,

“You wouldn’t dare…”

Yuri gets close the doors, preparing to run. Victor stretches his legs, preparing to do the same. Yuri dashes down the hall, with Victor right behind him. Makkachin sprints after them, barking playfully. Yuri goes straight to the bed, and collapses on it laughing. The dog licks his feet. Victor smiles as well, and asks,

“Will you report me to Christophe if I make a move on you?”

“Definitely! And then Chris will make you do another day of penance…”

“How terrible to be rewarded for being bad,” remarks Victor, kissing Yuri’s hand. Victor gives a happy grin, then disappears in another room to get changed. Yuri takes a deep breath, enjoying the space all around him.

Yuri puts on on pajamas, Victor returns wearing some as well. They climb into bed, Yuri feels weirded out by the evening. They are like a normal couple, going to bed. Well, a normal _exceptionally rich_ couple going to bed. Victor is working on a holographic display, looking at energy distribution patterns.

“Mother wants us to focus on ocean power, I want a diversity of sources – more complicated, but more resilient to weather and political forces.”

Yuri examines the display. His geisha training taught him to stay out of business. He should listen, and not give any opinion. Instead he points to the southern hemisphere.

“Antarctic solar panels preserve ice, lower global temperatures,” points out Yuri. Victor’s countenance changes, Yuri worries that he has overstepped an invisible boundary. Then Victor answers,

“I know, but power distribution from that point is problematic…”

Yuri feels a weight lift from his chest. While Victor continues,

“Plus there’s been an earthquake in Indonesia, which has been a major source of critical parts for solar panels.”

“Has Wolf Enterprises provided aid to the earthquake victims?”

“Only to those who rebuild further away from the coast, and in a sustainable manner.”

“That’s harsh! Won’t many remain homeless?” protests Yuri.

“Yes. But we need to ensure that future people are protected.” Victor looks at Yuri, “I wield a ridiculous amount of power. I don’t mind criticism, but I hope you’ll reserve judgment till you learn all the consequences of my decisions.”

“You make me feel like my pursuits in life have been very frivolous.” Yuri looks around at the big white room. “Why is this room so large? It’s like you’re trying to prove your importance by using more space than you need…” comments Yuri.

“It’s tiring making decisions all day long. So when I hired the architect and the designer, I let them do what they wanted,” explains Victor.

“Are you going to turn off your light?” questions Yuri, staring at the ceiling. Being in Victor’s home, going to bed, he’s not sure how to act. It’s a little unnerving.

“That was a subtle hint for me to put my work away.” Victor turns off his workstation, then says, “Good night, Yuri.”

“Good night, Victor.”

Yuri puts out his hand and touches Victor’s hand on the other side of the bed. Victor remarks,

“Mmm. Your place is too small.... and this bed is too big.”

Then he pulls Yuri into his arms, and Yuri places his head on Victor’s shoulder, and falls asleep.

Yuri wakes up in the morning, amazed by the sunlight peeping through the shutters. Only those at the top of skyscrapers see direct sun. Maybe Victor had a point. Most people would do anything to live like this. Yuri checks the time, then adds 20 meters to the electronic cuffs. He stealthily creeps out of bed, and goes in search of food. Eventually he finds the white kitchen, and pauses, wondering how to prepare something.

“May I help you, sir?” says an aging man in a suit, suddenly appearing at his side.

“I was hoping for some breakfast…” requests Yuri.

“Right this way…” motions the man. He leads the way into the dining room, and shows him a full buffet of food. “I’m the butler, Bentley. I’ve known Mister Victor since he was a child. A proper young gentleman, very considerate of others. Always working very hard to be good at everything.”

Yuri regards the man with some skepticism, and replies,

“Really? Then wouldn’t he be popular and have guests all the time…”

“Beg your pardon? He’s had a few visitors but... you’re the only one who has spent the night in years.”

Yuri is taken aback by that, and sits down to eat. Then he says,

“You meant he hasn’t had any guests at his Tokyo home. Then he must be entertaining at his other dwellings.”

“Not really, no. Mrs. Volkov entertains at the family palace in St. Petersburg, and usually Mister Victor spends a great deal of time in his modern penthouse nearby. But for the last year or so, he’s been staying in Tokyo whenever possible.”

Yuri gives a quick glance to the butler. Is this man suppose to share his master’s private life? It also means when Nikiforov came to Hasetsu, Volkov moved to Tokyo.

Bentley shows Yuri some holographic images, and Yuri smiles at the tiny white hair boy wearing a fancy suit. He points to another one, and asks,

“Is this Victor as well?”

“With the pink princess dress and the pigtails? Yes, he was quite fond of putting on an amateur theatricals in the nursery.”

“Bentley finally found a poor soul to torture with my baby pictures?” remarks Victor behind Yuri.

“My master is very photogenic,” replies Bentley, quietly departing.

“Victor, how come I’m the only one who’s spent the night in years?” inquires Yuri.

“I haven’t liked anyone in a long time,” explains Victor. Yuri turns off the holograms, asking,

“And you like me now? Why?”

“It’s been developing for a while. But it was reinforced after my mother told me of your conversation.”

“Your mother told you about trying to pay me off?” asks Yuri in disbelief.

“Yes. She is demanding, but honest. She was irritated when you declined payment. I wasn’t surprised – you’ve never wanted my money.”

“I suppose, even though there is a shocking amount of it.”

Pleased with Victor’s response, Yuri playfully wraps his arms around Victor. Victor’s exhales noisily, then says,

“Please don’t tease me.”

“I’m not. I want to properly utilize that large bed of yours. I’ll tell Chris it’s my fault.”

Victor turns his body, so that Yuri is now sitting in his lap, with his arms behind his neck.

“And how do I get you to stay beyond that?” asks Victor, his voice catching. Yuri looks at him uncertainly. Victor continues, “I very much want you to stay.”

“Stay? You want me as guest for a few days?”

“I want you as a part of my life. You decide what form: A lover, a boyfriend… a partner.”

“Oh.” Yuri feels his pulse race a bit. Things have been changing so fast. “I’m tempted to give this a try, but… ”

“But?”

“How do I know I’m staying for you, not for your amazing apartment?”

Victor responds with a half smile, then reaches over, very softly touches Yuri’s lips with his own. He looks up at Yuri, waiting for a reaction. Yuri swallows nervously. This feels different. Victor reaches up again, slowly exploring, tenderly. Somehow, Yuri feels like someone precious. He can feel his cheeks burning a bit. Victor stops, and gazes at him. Yuri swallows again.

“You seem nervous,” remarks Victor, continuing to gaze at him.

“You’ve never kissed me like that before…”

“How is this different?”

“You’re acting like you care about me,” explains Yuri. Victor grimaces, and admits,

“I always cared about you, that’s what scared me. I’m not used to letting people in my life.”

“I’m not used to it as well. I haven’t been with anyone else... since we first met.”

“Mmm...” says Victor noncommittally.

“You already knew that,” clarifies Yuri.

“Yes.”

“Is there anything you don’t know about me?”

“What you’ll do, the content of your heart, why your smiles turn me inside out...”

Yuri can feel Victor’s hand slowly exploring, while being kissed slowly and with adoration. Yuri feels like he’s melting, and he almost wants to go straight to sex, uncomfortable with the emotions. He nuzzles Victor’s shoulder, then lightly sucks it to muffle a moan.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe sweet and tender is the best,” whispers Victor in Yuri’s ear. Victor reaches over, types in a code, and the bracelet on Yuri’s wrist releases.

The flow of lovemaking feels so familiar and so good. Yuri quickly loses himself, sighing in pleasure. There is one thing missing though: neither say anything about love.


	17. Patronage

_If a woman is partial to a man, and does not endeavour to conceal it, he must find it out.”_ _(P&P ch. 6)_

Victor is gone for the next week, Yuri roams the apartment by himself. Makkachin is gone too. Victor calls and says,

“I miss you. I don’t suppose you’d meet me in virtual-reality or visit…”

“No. And I won’t stay in your hotel room while you go to meetings,” insists Yuri irritably.

“You sound insulted.”

“I don’t want to follow you around like your dog.”

“It’s difficult not to pressure you. I like waking up in your arms. I like spending entire days with you. I like to see you smile, or even get annoyed at me. I’m often distracted at work, wondering what you’re thinking. I’d like to see you, even if it’s just for a few minutes, and kiss you good night.”

Yuri softens a bit at these words. It’s very tempting to spend the night in Victor’s arms, but he doesn’t want to go back online or abandon his work.

“I’m staying here, in the real world.”

“Ah. Tell me about your day.”

“Well... I could sit at my terminal and drink sake, and my boss would tell me I’m doing a good job... There are rumors that I’m dating someone important at Wolf Enterprises...”

“Really? Sounds like I’m going to have to fire you or your boss… Do you want a transfer?”

“No. I need to figure out my own life. Were you responsible for getting me that job at Wilde Productions?”

“Definitely not! I was rather astonished to find that you were working in our adult entertainment section – Yurio thought it was hilarious.”

Yuri tells Victor stories from work, usually the ones he’d share with Phichit.

The next morning, Yuri dresses quickly, and leaves Victor a note. He commutes to his capsule, and does laundry. He hasn’t seen or heard from Phichit in weeks, so Yuri leaves another message. Yuri’s communicator buzzes, and he answers,

“I don’t know.”

“Could you at least enlighten me to why you left?” says Victor’s voice. Yuri takes a deep breath, then admits,

“It’s lonely in that big empty apartment. And now the capsule feels too small. And don’t offer me another apartment, that’s really not the issue. I miss Phichit. And Karatsu.”

The next evening in his capsule, Yuri receives a delivery of a box, about ten centimeters high. Inside, is a statue of Victor standing naked with a hand outstretched. It must be a reference to Victor appearing in the hot spring at Yutopia. Yuri’s communicator buzzes.

“Do you like me?” Victor inquires. Yuri admires the anatomically correct statue.

“You’re very handsome. I’m not sure where to put it, I don’t have much room for marble statues in my capsule.”

“It’s not marble. You’re supposed to put it in your mouth.”

The communicator goes silent, and Yuri taps the little statue with his finger. Then he scrapes it, and pieces of it come off. He puts it in his mouth, and it tastes sweet. Mini Victor is made of white chocolate!

The next day he receives a similar size box. Inside is a tiny version of himself skating _Eros_ in dark chocolate. Yuri’s communicator buzzes,

“Your confectioner is very talented, but I’m not sure I want to eat myself.”

“No problem. When we’re together, we will eat each other.”

Yuri groans, then asks,

“What is this silliness about? I thought we’d be going out on more dates, maybe eat at a normal restaurant…”

“I’m in Davos, Switzerland for the World Economic Forum. The Swiss are famous for chocolates.

“Naughty, but not very romantic.”

“Did you want romance?”

“I don’t think so. Fancy meals and balloon rides remind me of you dating other men.”

Thursday evening, Yuri goes straight from Wolf Enterprises to Minako’s teahouse. He slides open the front door, and sees Minako, Hanako, Kikuyu and Mameyo sitting in their best kimonos all in a line.

“Uh... Good evening, is something happening?”

Minako sensei answers,

“We are expecting a very important client. Please put on the kimono I laid out in the back.”

Yuri nods, and goes to get changed. Yuri admires the kimono put out for him. The silk has been dyed to a light blue coloring on top, fading to a darker color on the bottom. Flying birds are painted on one side. The silk is extremely fine. Yuri takes his time, putting on a more elaborate makeup, and doing his hair. When he returns, he sees the small room has been piled up with beautifully wrapped presents. They must be celebrating someone’s birthday. Finally, Kikuyu stands up excitedly, and opens the door in her most formal fashion. Yuri turns and sees Victor, wearing a green kimono. The silk has been dyed to match his own, and the same birds have been painted on the side. The women all bow deeply, and Yuri quickly imitates them. Minako brings out a small ornate tray with two sake cups. Victor sits down next to it, and motions for Yuri to join him.

“I am here to formally offer my patronage. I will be responsible for all of your artistic needs, such as clothes, instruments, and lessons. I understand that you have no other obligations towards me, aside from becoming the best artist you can be.”

Yuri stares at him, then asks,

“You want me to be a full-time geisha?”

“That is entirely up to you. Perhaps you want to teach, or meet other artists... Or continue what you’re doing now. ”

Yuri stays silent, then glances up at Minako. She is giving him the most insistent glare. Yuri asks,

“If we weren’t dating, you’d still support me?”

“Yes. I believe in your artistic merit, strangely, even more than you do. I believe one day you will become a Living National Treasure.”

Yuri gapes at him. Only a few master artists are given that honor by the Japanese government. Yuri bows all the way down to the ground.”

“I humbly accept. Thank you very much.

Minako comes forward, and pours them each three tiny cups of sake. They drank each one in turn, then the mood becomes joyous. Hanako plays a lively drum, while Minako pours everyone a cup of sake.

“_Kampaiiiii_!” they all yell. Then Mameyo pulls Yuri over to the pile of presents.

“Yuri-san, I’m desperate to see what the presents are… Please open them,” she entreats. Yuri carefully unwraps the first few boxes to find several extremely fine kimonos, each with a seasonal pattern. The other boxes have obis, and the final cloth wrapped object is a koto. The grain of the wood shows a distinctive wavy pattern. Yuri strokes it gently, then asks in a choked up voice,

“How… How did you get this?”

Victor answers,

“When Ueno-san died, all the belongings in the house were sold. I thought you might want your teacher’s koto.”

Yuri throws himself into Victor’s arms, and starts to cry.

“Th... Thank you!”

Minako pulls out another bottle of sake, and she pours everyone another drink.

“To Victor and Yuri!”

Hanako and Kikuyu start dancing together, while Mameyo grabs a whole of sake bottle for herself.

The next morning, Yuri wakes up on the floor of the teahouse with a headache. Victor is lying on the tatami mat next to him, covered in a kimono. Yuri yawns and rubs his temples. Minako motions for him to come into the tiny kitchen. Yuri whispers,

“Yes?”

Minako hands him an envelope. Yuri opens it, and sees a gold card with a willow embossed on it.

“What’s this?” Yuri asks.

“Apparently, it’s an all access geisha card. ”

“I already have one…”

Minako shakes her head.

“You have a generic one that’s good for a year and only for Asakusa. This lasts a lifetime, and is good for all geisha districts, including Gion. Your name is on the back.”

Yuri examines his name in Japanese characters and says in disbelief,

“I’ve never even heard of this!”

“They are extremely rare. I thought it better to give it to you personally, too much good fortune can incite jealousy.”

Yuri pulls out his old access card and presents it with a bow to Minako.

“Please take this. Thank you so much for your kindness towards me and Phichit.”

Minako smiles, and takes the card with a bow. Then she adds,

“You were very drunk last night. You kept going on and on about not wanting to be dependent on your patron. So I’m going to tell you something that should be obvious: Victor Volkov is completely in love with you. Because of that, the man is completely dependent on _you_.”

“Victor hasn’t said anything about how he feels…” Yuri protests.

“Is he allowed to?”

“But…”

“Yuri, I’m not saying you have to return his affection. Just be gentle with his heart.”

She hands him a wrist device. Yuri examines it, while grabbing a bite to eat.

Yuri returns to the main room, and he sees Victor’s eyes flutter open.

“I’m going home with you,” declares Yuri. Victor massages his aching head, and croaks,

“Really? That’s great.”

Yuri pours some herbal tea, and Victor sips it gingerly. As the haze lifts from his brain, he turns to Yuri and asks,

“For how long?”

“I don’t know.”

Victor lands the helicopter on the roof of Volkov Tower. Victor gets out, and waits for Yuri to meet him at the door. Yuri examines the entryway for a numeric keypad, but doesn’t see any.

“How do I get in?”

Victor responds,

“Just get close to the door.”

Yuri approaches, and the door opens. They both walk through, then the door shuts. Victor explains,

“The AI program matches your height, points on the body, even your gait to verify your identity.”

They walk through the living room, and Victor leads him to the music room. Toyohiro’s koto is already there.

“The instrument got here before we did?”

“Yes. And Yuri… I didn’t want to assume anything. I had them put your belongings in a guest bedroom.”

Yuri goes down the hall, and finds all his possessions from the capsule there. Yuri shakes his head in disbelief.

“You violated the privacy of my capsule, and then you treat me like a roommate. I don’t even know how to respond.”

Victor tilts his head to the side, and inquires,

“Are we still dating? Am I courting you? Are you moving into my bedroom?”

“I still don’t know!” exclaims Yuri exasperated. “I have a hangover too. I want to wash, and have a bath.”

Victor nods, and turns away. Yuri grabs his hand, and adds,

“I’m going with you.”

They go back to the master suite, and Yuri opens the door to a bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. Victor shakes his head, and explains,

“That’s the guest bathroom.”

“You have a guest bathroom in your bedroom?”

Victor opens another door which leads into a large room being used as a closet. Yuri mutters,

“Your closet is bigger than my room back in Karatsu.”

Then Victor opens another door, and Yuri says quietly,

“Wow. I really like this.”

There is a large stone basin full of hot water, surrounded by a bamboo garden with a small stone lantern. The effect is peaceful. Yuri unties his obi, and hangs it on a hook, then sees that Victor is struggling with his. Yuri goes over and unties it for him, and Victor stands there unmoving. Yuri slowly pulls off Victor’s kimono, and sees that Victor closes his eyes and sighs.

“You like it when I touch you.”

“Of course.”

“I meant you like it when I’m affectionate, not just sexual.”

“I like both.”

Victor removes Yuri’s blue kimono and hangs it on another shelf. Then they remove each other’s under clothes.

“Victor… How about I wash you?”

Victor sits on the small bamboo stool in front of the washing area. Yuri takes a sponge, and slowly pours hot water all over Victor’s body. Then he puts a bit of soap on the sponge, and starts scrubbing Victor’s back. He washes Victor’s neck, and behind the ears. There’s an odd feeling of calm, tenderness and intimacy. Victor seems far away, giving tiny moans of satisfaction once in a while. The moment doesn’t turn sexual, even when Yuri washes Victor’s genitals.

“Tilt your head back, I need to wet your hair.”

Yuri takes a lacquered bowl, and use fills it with water. He slowly lets it drip on Victor’s head, then lathers up the silver hair. Victor goes completely quiet after the final rinse. Yuri smiles and whispers to him,

“Go sit in the tub, I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Absolutely not. It’s your turn for a slice of heaven,” declares Victor. Yuri giggles, and sits on the small stool. It reminds him of how his mother used to wash him when he was little. The warm water feels good, and the sponge tickles on his neck. Yuri squirms a bit. Victor says a bit puzzled,

“Why aren’t you transported?”

“It feels good, but remember, I tend to get stuck in my head...? Things haven’t been the same at work since your mother summoned me. And you think I have so much musical potential but I’ve barely been practicing. And you travel too much! It’s one reason I wanted to move in with you, otherwise, I’ll never see you… Let alone figure out what our relationship is...”

“Mmm, I had forgotten.”

“Victor, tell me how you feel...”

“Even better, I’ll use my words to evoke it for you. Yuri, focus on the sponge, and the warm water massaging your skin. Notice how gently I touch you, how much I enjoy your soft skin. And I love the way you gently arch your back, as gently caress you. Now tilt your head, I’m going to pour water on your head. Feel my fingers massaging your scalp, and the tingling sensation that spreads throughout the whole body...”

Yuri takes a deep breath, and says,

“Oooh...”

“I wasn’t trying to arouse you,” confides Victor, running a finger tip on Yuri’s erection.

“Oh,” Yuri says, trying not to sound disappointed.

“Should I continue?”

“Kiss me… please...?”

Victor gets down on his knees, and caresses his chest, and starts licking and sucking on him. The sight of such a powerful man down on his knees makes it even more erotic.

“Oooh... I still want you to kiss me,” Yuri says, a little frustrated. Victor responds,

“I did. You need to say where.”

“Lips.”

Victor tells him,

“Get in the water, I want to ride you.”

Yuri enters the water, and faces edge, jutting his behind a bit. Victor shakes his head and makes Yuri sit down on the bench inside the water. Victor puts his arms around his neck, and slowly lowers himself on his erect member. Yuri leans back, moaning at the water jostling around him. Victor asks,

“What is going on in your head?”

“I’m thinking you’re so sexy, and gorgeous, and I... oh, that feels so good...”

“Still thinking?”

“Uh... oh... no, only of you...”

Victor’s arms around his neck, as the rhythm increases, Yuri feels his body explode as Victor finally kisses him. They kiss for a while, as their heartbeats return to normal. Then Victor collapses on top of him, half cuddling, half-asleep. Yuri whispers to him,

“Shall I put you to bed?”

Victor nods, with a contented smile. Yuri lifts him out of the water, towels him off, and carries Victor to bed.

“Mmm,Yuri, I like how strong you are...”

Yuri caresses Victor’s cheek tenderly, and says,

“And I... like that you’ve been willing to change.”

Victor nods, then they both fall asleep.

Late afternoon, they both put on cotton yukatas and have a leisurely meal. Victor caresses Yuri’s hand and inquires,

“At the risk of angering you again... Would you sleep with me tonight? I miss you.”

Yuri groans. Then he offers,

“Actually, I will on one condition…”

“What?”

“You take three days off of work, and spend them with me.”

Victor throws his head back and laughs.

“Wow. I can buy you almost anything in the world, and you ask for the most difficult. I like that.” Then he checks his schedule and winces. “May I work from here?”

Yuri reflects for a moment, and replies,

“For a few hours a day.”

“Tough. But I’ll make some arrangements and…”

“And?”

Victor caresses Yuri’s cheek.

“Promise you won’t leave without saying goodbye. I worry about your safety, it’s even more heart-wrenching when you suddenly disappear.”

It makes Yuri’s heart lurch when Victor acts vulnerable.

They easily fall into a comfortable routine, Victor staying home an entire week. Yuri feels like they have been together a long time. He spends the morning practicing a fan dance, till finally he collapses on the couch fanning himself. He hears Victor on a call ordering people to take care of various problems. Yuri feels a bit guilty about that, and Yuri reluctantly tells him,

“You can return to work. Thank you for keeping your word.”

“Thank you for staying. Do you always practice your music and dance so much?”

“Usually... except for when I was living in the capsule, there was no room. That’s why you found me in the stairwell.”

“Mmm, that makes sense. But I won’t be returning to traveling for work right away,” Victor declares. Yuri feels his hearts beat faster, but asks calmly,

“Why not?”

“I need to spend more time with you. I know my change in behavior hasn’t magically fixed everything. Only with time can we build some trust in this relationship.”

Yuri feels touched by the sweetness and honesty emanating from Victor. Then he recalls,

“You wanted to build trust in our relationship by sleeping with me right away in Hasetsu.”

Victor laughs, and acknowledges,

“After that night in Sochi, I certainly didn’t expect you to be shy!”

A few days later, Victor sits on the couch in a bathrobe, working on a holographic projection of work projects. Yuri sits next to him, and Victor pulls him closer, then continues to scroll through data. Yuri keeps glancing over. Eventually Victor asks,

“What’s troubling you? Still finding it difficult to adapt to the large empty apartment?”

“Not really… I’m starting to find the whiteness kind of soothing… Like an empty ice rink. Victor… I’ve been thinking about working on something different at Wolf Enterprises…”

“I could do a lot more oversight of your work,” insinuates Victor. Yuri shakes his head,

“I’m not talking to you as a lover right now.”

“Mmm, so I’m your boss?”

“No…”

“Then…?” insists Victor.

“Maybe a patron of the arts? I want to program a teaching AI to transmit Japanese art forms to the next generation.”

“An AI koto teacher, based on Master Toyohiro.”

Yuri sucks in his breath, then exhales and nods.

“I’ve never been in favor of ghost people in general, I’ve heard of people who continuously plug in and live with their virtual dead. But if his artistry could be taught to another generation… maybe I’m too weak to handle the work emotionally.”

“Yuri, breaking down and crying doesn’t make you weak. You will need a private office to work in…” offers Victor, pointing down the hall.

“That would work well, though I’m becoming spoiled by your wealth!”

“Contact the Agency for Cultural Affairs and apply for a grant. Say that Wolf Enterprises has already committed to providing technological resources.”

“Oh. Okay, thanks. Hopefully, I’ll be able to make enough money to quit my day job…”

Victor sighs, wishing Yuri would stop worrying about money.

Yuri sees Victor’s discontent, but decides to stick to his plan. The idea of relying solely on a patron contract is just unappealing. He hears his wrist device beep. It’s from Phichit. Yuri puts Phichit on audio only, and hesitantly answers,

“Ah, hello, I’ve been leaving you messages…”

“You just said you were fine! You’re in big trouble, Yuri! How could you disappear with Victor and not tell me about it!?!”

“We didn’t… Yurio was with us…”

“You had a threesome?”

“No, no, no, no! Minami-chan was abducted, and my mother was at Victor’s, and… and Otabek was bad, and then was good, and Yurio tagged along, and there was this robot, and Minami is okay, and then there were handcuffs, and the teahouse and… I’m at Victor’s,” babbles Yuri, into his communicator. He glances over at Victor, who simply mouths,

“Wow.”

“Minami is okay? Completely okay?” checks Phichit.

“Yes,” replies Yuri.

“And you’ve moved in with Victor Volkov?”

“Yes,” replies Yuri, noticing that Victor is now grinning at him.

“You hate that guy! Oh no, please tell me you didn’t do it for the money?”

Yuri glances over at Victor again, who is looking at him inquisitively.

“No. I… I actually kind of like him…” Yuri hedges.

“Like him? Or _like_ him like him? Is this about sex again? Look, I know you had the most mind blowing sex of your life with that jerk, but you deserve someone who treats you right.”

Yuri keeps his eyes on the floor and wonders how red his face is now. Crimson? Scarlet? Yuri responds,

“Phichit, he’s been treating me right. Even in bed. Even out of bed, I mean, uh... do you need money for your family? He’s right here, I can ask him...”

Yuri prays Phichit will be more discreet.

“Nope. And yes, I know Victor is right there, I can hear it in your voice. Christophe is taking care of me and my family. Just tell me that you’ll be there on Sunday.”

“I guess…” agrees Yuri tentatively.

“Okay, good! See you soon.”

“I don’t understand, it sounds like Phichit will be back on Sunday, but I’m not sure where I’m supposed to meet him…?” wonders Yuri. But Victor exclaims,

“You’ve moved in with me? Why? What changed?”

Yuri pulls out Minako’s wrist device and displays some holographic images.

“Every time I worry about the balance of power between us – I’ll look at these photos.”

Victor frowns and examines the images. There’s a few of him dancing around wildly.

“These aren’t too bad, not that I’d want people at work to see them… Oh.”

As Victor goes through the images, the kimono comes off, and a feminine black wig is set upon his head. Yuri smiles and points to another one,

“This is my favorite. Completely naked except for the wig and garish makeup. Next time your mother threatens me, I’ll send her a T-shirt with this photo on it.”

Victor whines,

“I’ve been trying so hard to please you, and you wanted was blackmail photos?”

“Yep.” Yuri gives Victor a quick kiss. “You would make a sexy geisha.”

“Ahem,” Yuri hears behind him. Baxter hands him a letter on a silver tray. Yuri examines it in shock.

“Phichit is marrying Christophe in Lausanne on Sunday! In a week?”

Victor examines holographic paper.

“I told Christophe to follow his heart… I guess he’s not waiting.”

“You did? Phichit didn’t say anything… I’ll be in the greenhouse,” Yuri says, feeling a need to escape. Once amongst the plants, he whispers to himself because of the cameras,

“They’ve barely dated! Did Chris propose or did Phichit? Is there a prenup? I wish you were here, Phichit, I feel so lost without you…”


	18. Tying the Knot

“_Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance.” (P&P ch. 6)_

Yuri spends the next few days in a daze. Victor buys him a tuxedo for the wedding, and orders a wedding gift. Then they take a jet to Switzerland. Yuri is watching the scenery through the window, when Victor taps his shoulder. Yuri tries to focus and asks,

“When do we arrive in Lausanne?”

Victor frowns at him, and replies,

“Not till tomorrow. First we’re going to St. Petersburg, the Volkov Palace.”

“Why?”

“Don’t you remember? For a ball in honor of Russian nobility. My mother will be hosting, do you still wish to come?”

“I don’t know. You decide.”

Once in St. Petersburg, they take a boat to a four-story palace right on the river. Yuri is led to a giant sitting room with crystal chandeliers and painted ceilings. Victor’s mother walks into the room wearing a floor-length white ball gown and diamond jewelry, an assistant by her side. Her expression is so disapproving, it feels like she’s trying to turn Yuri to stone with her eyes.

“Mrs. Volkov. Good afternoon,” Yuri says with a bow. She replies curtly,

“Mister Koizumi. Victor, I see you’re able to leave your apartment, and deign to be here. Please get changed immediately.” Then she scrutinizes Yuri’s loose shirt and pants, and adds, “And please find more appropriate attire for Mister Koizumi – if he is to attend.”

Victor motions to Yuri for him to follow. They walk through a series of large ornate rooms with more chandeliers and delicate moldings. They eventually reach a bedroom suite, with a large fourposter bed and curtains. A group of servants in black and white uniforms show up with perfectly pressed clothing, and help the two of them dress. Yuri is given a black suit with a black tie and some kind of white chest piece. Victor is given a dark blue military outfit, with gold braid on the front and a red stripe down the pants. Yuri realizes the outfit is similar to the skating outfit of _Stammi Vicino_. Victor has changed since arriving at the palace, he seems serious and remote.

They walk quickly down a hallway, and are joined by Yurio in a pale blue version of Victor’s military dress suit. They pause before entering a large room, full of fancy dressed people. Victor turns to Yurio, and quickly straightens Yurio’s jacket. Yurio looks nervous, but says nothing.

“What’s going on?” whispers Yuri. Victor explains quickly,

“There is a tradition of the Russian nobility petitioning the Volkov family for favors. Mother and I stand at one end of the room, as a long line of people introduce themselves. Yurio was officially acknowledged into the family last spring, and therefore has the duty to participate.”

“Oh. Then why are you two acting like covert operatives on a mission?” asks Yuri. Yurio explains,

“’Coz I was planning to run away, Katsudon. I told Victor’s mom to shove her stupid tradition up her tiara, but Beka’s family is broke. He’s willing to live in a shitty capsule with me, but the guy would sell his soul to help his family...”

“Would he dump you, and marry someone rich?” questions Yuri. Yurio responds,

“Nah. He’d work himself to death on an agricultural rig or something.”

Victor’s mother puts her arm out and Victor escorts her into the room. Yurio follows them. Yuri stands in a corner watching the tedious proceedings.

Eventually, the meet and greet line ends, and the musicians play some background music. Then Victor and his mother dance together for the first opening dance. Yurio dances with Otabek, who is wearing a velvet embroidered coat with a silk sash and fringe. The second dance is announced, and Victor crosses the room and holds out his hand to Yuri. They dance the next two together, though Victor barely smiles at him. This is very different from the ball in Tokyo. Afterwards Victor asks quietly,

“I need to talk to various people. Shall I have a servant escort you back to my private suite?”

“Um... no. I can manage,” replies Yuri. Victor’s behavior reminds Yuri of when they first met at Wolf Enterprises. Is Victor always this way around his mother, or is he embarrassed to be here with Yuri?

Yuri decides to cross the room towards an elegant buffet to get a bite to eat. As he passes, various conversations in Russian stop dead. The looks from the other guests are chilling. Some show indifference or contempt, but many of them stare at him with outright hatred. Yuri didn’t know it was possible to feel assaulted by a bunch of eyes. Someone takes his arm, and hands him a glass of water.

“I’m Ludmilla Babadishvilaia or Mila Babicheva. Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Yuri squeaks out. “I’m not very popular here.”

Mila chuckles, and replies,

“Now that’s an understatement! These people have brought their eligible children in hopes of matrimony, only to find both bachelors taken.”

“Oh,” Yuri manages and responds. Mila points to Otabek standing in the corner.

“So Yuri Volkov is dating Otabek Safin... How extraordinary! Russians and Kazakhs don’t usually get along. ”

“Really? And... how do Russians feel about Japanese people?”

“Right now, that they should stay in Japan. Imagine a whole room of starving sharks, and you’re a piece of fresh meat. If I were you, I wouldn’t dance another dance with Victor.”

She smiles, and goes to talk with someone else.

Yuri takes a deep breath, and walks over to Otabek. Otabek gives him a slight nod, and greets him,

“Good evening. I’m surprised you’re subjecting yourself to this scrutiny.”

“You think I should stay in the shadows, like a proper mistress?” asks Yuri.

“No. But nor is it necessary to confront every disapproving group.”

“Then why are you here?” continues Yuri.

“To unofficially announce our engagement. We could’ve waited, but doing it in this gathering will upset Victor’s mother much more.”

“Yurio told me he’s maintaining Volkov tradition so he has enough money for you.”

Otabek shakes his head irritably, and responds,

“That’s nonsense. Plisetsky’s doing it for you.”

“For me? What does this have to do with me?” exclaims Yuri.

“Plisetsky was planning to leave the Volkov family. The kidnapping was a way to gain some ransom money, his idea of getting a bit of inheritance. His father left him nothing, it all went to the wife. Victor pressured his mother to accept Plisetsky as a Volkov heir. She accepted, as long as Victor would receive most of the Volkov fortune. She in turn pressured Victor to get married, she wants Victor to have an heir besides Plisetsky. But Victor rebelled, and pursued you. Normally she would cut him off till her son obeys. But that makes Plisetsky the only heir, which is unacceptable. As long as Plisetsky plays the dutiful son, Victor can be with you.”

Yuri stares at Otabek in shock, and looks over at Yurio, now dancing with Victor’s mother. He confesses,

“Most of the time, Yurio doesn’t even seem to like me.”

“His affections are fierce. If you ask him directly, he’ll tell you. Can you say the same of Victor?”

Otabek gives him a quick pat on the shoulder, then goes to the buffet.

The evening drags on, and Yuri barely eats anything, not wanting to cross the room again. Victor doesn’t ask him to dance, nor does anyone else. He ends up standing next to Otabek, wanting an ally in this tense situation. Yuri looks over at Victor, now dancing with some woman. He does wish Victor would express his emotions more…

“Are you flirting with my guy again?” a familiar voice accuses him. Yuri turns to Yurio and replies,

“I was wondering how Victor feels about me. He was very affectionate until he found out about my past…”

“He’s fucking crazy about you. Beka, are you ready to boogie again? I like watching how Victor’s mom turns into a monstrous she-bitch when we dance together...”

“_My heart also opens, the way the petal of a flower does, Vividly fresh, like a drop of blood..._” quotes Otabek. Yuri turns red, and mumbles,

“Don’t say shit like that in public!”

“But why isn’t Victor verbalizing it!” complains Yuri. “And he’s been ignoring me all night.”

Yurio and Otabek share a look, then Otabek declares,

“I’ll do it. Plus he hates me.”

Yurio shakes his head, and argues,

“It will be so much more effective if it’s from me.”

Yuri stares at the both of them, not understanding, then Yurio elegantly puts out his hand. Yuri takes it, and is suddenly spun into a fast waltz. Yurio is an amazing dancer, and they fly through the ballroom at an exhilarating speed. Yuri laughs, enjoying the moment. At the end of the dance Yurio dips him, then whispers in his ear,

“Just fucking ask him how he feels.”

“Okay. Are you trying to make Otabek jealous?” whispers Yuri in return.

“Hell yeah. Keeps things interesting in the bedroom.”

Yuri giggles at that, then glances over and sees Victor standing next to them.

“I’ll take it from here,” Victor assures Yurio in a glacial tone. Yurio smirks. Victor tells Yuri, “Just send me word if you want to talk to me.”

Yurio jokes,

“Yeah, sure, but his butler was busy...”

Finally, the guests begin to leave. Victor takes Yuri’s hand, and leads him through a maze of hallways to a bedroom with a gold gilded bed with blue drapings around the top. There’s embossed blue wallpaper, ornate furniture, and in a corner, Yuri’s old canvas bag with his clothes in it. Yuri is suddenly hit by being tired, alone, and not had enough food. He grumbles,

“I won’t apologize for flirting with your brother. He was just trying to help.”

Victor grimaces, and nods curtly.

“I’m not angry with you, or even with him. I’m upset with myself. Once again, I let my mother dictate my evening, and treated you poorly. You know, it’s difficult for me to go against my Volkov training, but I need to learn so I don’t lose you.”

Yuri starts to tremble, relieved at Victor’s words. Victor takes one look at him, and has him sit down on the edge of the bed. Victor takes his hand and says,

“I’m sorry I put you through that ball. It was selfish of me.”

Yuri shakes his head, and insists,

“I’m not. I want to know you, all of you. As long as you believe in me, I’ll be fine.”

“But you’re having an anxiety attack…”

“A bit. I need to eat.”

Victor rings a bell, and a servant appears, and Victor whispers something to the man who quickly disappears.

A few minutes later, Victor presents Yuri with a plate of food, explaining,

“One of your favorites, falafel!”

Yuri makes a face, then falls forward, shaking. Victor quickly takes his hand, and says urgently,

“Do I need to call a doctor?”

Yuri picks himself back up, still shaking a bit, and tries to explains,

“No... oh ha, ha ha...”

Victor frowns, and then and says hesitantly,

“You’re laughing?”

Yuri takes a big bite of the falafel sandwich, then takes a swig of water.

“Oh... I’ve never cried and laughed at the same time… Thank you for the fala... fala... falafel...”

Yuri starts laughing again, unable to stop.

“I don’t know why that’s funny, but I’m glad to see you smile again,” remarks Victor, kissing Yuri’s forehead. Yuri just shakes his head, too tired to explain.

They eat the, put on some sleepwear, and lie down. Even though he’s exhausted, Yuri whispers,

“Do you want to sleep?”

“Yes. I always get stress headaches after events like these,” shares Victor with a sigh. Victor stares at the heavy draperies above his head. Yuri shifts several times, obviously not sleeping either.

“So this is your childhood bedroom?” asks Yuri. Victor replies,

“Yes. I had one governess I really liked, she used to stroke my hair and sing lullabies before I went to sleep.”

Yuri reaches over, and runs his fingers through Victor’s hair.

“I can do the hair part. Close your eyes.”

Victor does as he’s told, then says simply,

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Yuri nods at him, and caresses the fine blonde hair. Then he asks,

“Why did you avoid me most of the night?”

“To keep my mother away from you.”

“But why didn’t you dance with me again?”

“That would have been... misconstrued. Who and when one dances has meaning.”

“So dancing the second and third dance with me meant what?”

“Mmm. That feels good.”

“Victor…” warns Yuri, pulling his hand away. Victor sighs in disappointment.

“The first dance of the evening is with the most important person. I danced it with my mother, to show her respect as a hostess.”

“Yurio danced it with Otabek.”

“Exactly. Dancing with the same person twice in a row says you’re very interested. More than two dances, you’re announcing your engagement.”

Yuri bites his lip, then checks,

“You just announced to everyone that we’re together?”

“Yes. My mother wasn’t pleased.” Victor sighs. “I suppose I should have waited for you to formalize our relationship...”

Victor turns away from him. Yuri frowns, it seems like Victor’s pouting. Yuri lies down and turns away as well. Then he turns back towards Victor and confides,

“I’m thinking about it. About… us. How do you feel...?”

“Mmm.”

“You’re an actual ice prince!” complains Yuri. Victor turns back towards him, and corrects,

“Technically, I’m minor nobility.”

“I’m talking feelings! I keep waiting for you to express how you feel! Yurio is so openly passionate... and Otabek quotes love poetry, and... you used to say amazing things to me online...” Yuri says wistfully.

There’s a silence, as Victor examines Yuri’s face, tracing it with his finger. He inquires,

“Yuri... is it foolish to ask if your feelings towards me have changed?”

“What? What feelings?”

“Well, you’ve talked about hating me, disliking me. You’ve called me an idiot, a Russian stuck up potato, and a snobbish spying wanker. I’m sure there’s more…”

“You’d only know I called you a snobbish spying wanker if you spied on me!” accuses Yuri.

“You’re dodging the question.”

Yuri takes a deep breath, and admits,

“My feelings are what they’ve always been.”

“Oh. Of course,” Victor turns away, deflated. “Things have been going well… but maybe I read too much into this... ever since you turned down my mother’s offer, I’ve been hopeful...”

“Hopeful of what?”

“Hopeful you care about me. You could have easily assured my mother that you’d never marry me.”

Yuri admits,

“I... I wouldn’t have railed against you so much if I didn’t love you.”

Victor’s hand flies to his face, and he makes a kind of strangled noise.

“I am… I am so happy I can’t even… ” He takes in a long breath, then pours out, “I love you too! You’re so sweet and sexy, and have this beautiful sensitivity to the arts, and I enjoy just talking with you, or feeling your presence in a room… And you showed so much strength and determination in trying to win... When I met you in person, and I thought the worst of you, and you defended yourself like no other... I just fell in love with you more. I was expecting to never see you again, but you showed up at my door. I must be the luckiest person in the world!”

Yuri takes a deep breath, and says with wonder,

“Now you sound like Nikiforov, the one I fell in love with...”

“Oh, Yuri… I didn’t want to pressure you, but I’ve been holding back, waiting for the ‘_dating_’ trial period to end.”

“And you didn’t know I love you?”

“I couldn’t let myself believe you could love me like before, it would’ve been too crushing to find out otherwise...”

Yuri feels a hand cup the edge of his face, and he hears something like,

“_Ya lyublyu tyebya fsyei dushoj, nenaglyadny..._”

Yuri feels his heart pound at the Russian words, and Victor gives him a quick kiss. Yuri whispers,

“Please explain the Russian.”

“_Nenaglyadnyy _is an endearment that implies... someone you can’t stop looking at,” says Victor, caressing his cheek. “The first part means: I love you with all my soul.”

Unable to process all the emotions, Yuri buries his head in Victor shoulder, as relief and happiness wash over him.

Yuri smiles, and pulls him over to the bed. Victor comes over and cuddles while dropping some kisses on his head. Then Victor stops moving, and Yuri complains,

“You’re supposed to ravish me after saying all those declarations of love!”

Victor laughs.

“It’s been a long night, we should get some sleep.”

Yuri straddles him and caresses Victor’s chest... Victor closes his eyes and groans. Yuri insists,

“You want to make love to me! Why are you holding back?”

Victor hesitates then confesses,

“You’re the first to stay with me at the palace. I’m feeling a bit... intimidated.”

“I’m the first in this bed?” Yuri asks, surprised. Victor nods, and slowly unbuttons his own shirt.

“My childhood bed... It’s a little disconcerting, but I suppose I can get used to the idea of you naked and gasping in pleasure in here...”

Yuri puts his hand over Victor’s, stopping him from taking off his shirt.

“Are there cameras?”

“Of course...” sighs Victor.

“Oh no, you can’t ravish me on your mother’s cameras! We’ll have to kiss and cuddle all night.”

“Actually, that’s what the draperies around my bed are for,” explains Victor, pulling the curtain shut around them, then kissing Yuri till he can’t think anymore. Victor murmurs,

“I love you so much, _Shastye_. And Yuri…”

“Oooh... what?” Yuri smiles, and rests contentedly in Victor’s arms. Victor whispers,

“You said in Japanese _I can’t live without you, _is that true?”

“No. I can live without you, but I prefer not to.”

The next morning, breakfast is served in a wood-paneled dining room with coffered ceiling and a gilded chandelier. He sits at a large table with Mrs. Volkov on one side, Victor on the other, and Yurio and Otabek across from him. They all eat silently. Yurio keeps yawning, like he didn’t get any sleep. Then Yurio and Otabek leave, and Victor accompanies them out. Mrs. Volkov looks over at Yuri and says coldly,

“I suppose there’s no reason to take a bribe, when you can have a fortune instead.”

“You’re right. Your son is a treasure worth more than any money,” retorts Yuri, trembling slightly at the attack. Victor walks back in interrupts them, and says pointedly,

“Any issues you’d like to discuss, mother?”

“There’s a new disease affecting crops, that needs to be dealt with immediately. May I have a moment of your time... privately?”

Victor tells Yuri,

“Please excuse me. Feel free to explore the palace.”

Yuri stands there for a moment, then wanders from room, to room, to room. One of the servants follows him at a discreet distance. Then he encounters another servant. This woman is quite old, and she says in English with a thick Russian accent,

“The Volkov Palace is on the Unified State Register of Objects of Cultural Heritage of the peoples of the Russian Federation as an object of cultural heritage of regional significance. Scientific restoration of the monument was carried out with the participation of the restoration workshops of the Hermitage and the State Museum of the History of St. Petersburg. 15 interiors and facades were reconstructed...”

Yuri nods his head, realizing he’s now on some kind of guided tour.

Yuri is led to an astounding chapel with an intricately painted red ceiling and ornate woodworking. He also is shown a creepy hall with dummies in medieval armor. There’s an indoor garden, with an large fountain. Then there’s the hallway full of family portraits. Paintings dating back hundreds of years. The tour makes Yuri realize that Victor isn’t simply rich. The penthouse in Tokyo could be owned by any number of wealthy men. The Volkovs have had power and influence for generations. Yuri stops to look out a window. The view of the other palaces on the river is more imposing than beautiful. Yuri looks upward and sees some seagulls, just like Victor described. The birds seem free, soaring above. Yuri imagines Victor as a serious little boy, dressed up like a little prince, attending events and ceremonies. Yuri turns and Victor strides towards him looking irritated, and they return to the jet.

Soon they arrive in Switzerland, and they take a car to a white castle with turrets next to Lake Geneva. Victor comments,

“It’s much smaller than the Volkov Palace, but I like the neo-medieval architecture. And the view of the Alps across the lake is amazing.”

“Right. Much smaller. I’m not sure how all the guests are going to fit,” comments Yuri dryly, gazing at the giant entryway.

Phichit greets him in a state euphoria, and is bouncing around like he’s drank his body weight in coffee.

“This is the most amazing, prodigious, wonderful day of my life! My parents are ecstatic, and look at this venue! We live like royalty... No, better than royalty!”

Yuri smiles, and tells him,

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

Phichit whispers,

“How are things with Victor? I don’t understand what’s going on with you two...”

“Things are fine.”

“Really?! I want details!” pleads Phichit. “But first you have to follow me.”

Phichit grabs Yuri’s hand, and leads them up a staircase and down the hall to a guest bedroom.

“Do you like it?”

Yuri peers in and sees a perfect replica of a Japanese tatami room. He smiles warmly, and reassures Phichit,

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s for you. This is your room. And I don’t mean just as a guest, you can live here as long as you want.”

“Phichit, there’s no need…”

“And I put all the money that you lent me in an account, and it’s gaining interest...”

“ Victor said he loves me. And... I do too.”

“Oh. That’s good, right? Then why don’t you sound happy?”

“Uh... well, his mother hates me, and he’s too rich. He’s always busy with responsibilities. But enough about me. Are you really ready to get married?”

“Yes! And this isn’t just about money… Though it doesn’t hurt. We enjoy each others company so much, we’ve been traveling around the world, and doing a shocking amount of shopping…”

“I’m glad. I don’t think I could bear to see you unhappy. Now what are you going to wear for the ceremony?”

Phichit looks embarrassed, and pulls out four outfits.

“I can’t make up my mind, so I bought them all…”

The ceremony is a blur, soon Phichit is showing off his wedding ring to Leo and Guang Hong. Yuri would like to talk to Phichit, but he’s busy talking to everyone. Everyone seems happy, but Yuri just feels more and more withdrawn. Victor goes around the room, greeting various people. Yuri can hear people speaking French, German, Italian, and Thai. Overwhelmed, he escapes outside.

Meanwhile, Victor approaches Christophe with his hand out, declaring,

“_Toutes nos félicitations._ Truly. I wish you both every happiness.”

Christophe shakes his hand grinning and responds,

“I know. How did your punishment go?”

Victor apologetically says,

“I have to admit, we weren’t celibate for 24 hours…”

Christophe laughs, and assures him,

“Of course not! I tied you two together and told you not to have sex – that’s a recipe for hot sex. Are you two together?”

“For the time being. My frequent apologizing has improved things. But I’m worried he’ll change his mind…”

“Oh dear. I should warn you, Phichit has every intention to lure Yuri into staying with us in Lausanne.”

Christophe looks over at Otabek sitting stiffly on a chair, with Yurio next to him, stuffing his face.

“_Oh la la!_ Yurio brought Otabek?”

Victor’s face gets a little crisped, retorts,

“Not my idea. Yuri insisted…”

Christophe laughs again, and repeats,

“Yuri insisted? You’ve never cared about what others thought before. You, my friend, have got it bad.”

On the west side of the castle, Yuri finds a large lawn, then a stone wall next to the lake. A few lollipop shaped bushes dot the grass. Lake Geneva is sparkling in the moonlight, and the dusting of snow on the Alps makes it look like a fake backdrop. In fact, everything feels fake. It’s all too beautiful, too perfect, too... rich. Yuri yearns to go back home, to Karatsu. He hugs himself, and wonders if that’s how Minami felt at Victor’s place in Tokyo.

“Phichit was asking for you, should I tell him you’re indisposed?” he hears Victor say behind him. Yuri shakes his head, and replies,

“I’ve been rude long enough. I should at least go in and say goodbye.”

They go back inside. Victor gives Christophe a hug, then Phichit gives Yuri a quick hug saying,

“You have a home here.”

Yuri nods, but says nothing.

Victor and Yuri are quiet as they leave, and Yuri slumps in the corner of the private plane on the flight back to Tokyo. Victor sits across the way, observing him. Eventually he comments,

“I expect Phichit and Christophe will be happy.”

“Um,” replies Yuri. Victor has a bad feeling about this mood. Yuri is unhappy with him. Is Yuri leaving him again?

“What have I done to upset you?” inquires Victor.

“Nothing,” replies Yuri. Victor winces. Obviously not nothing. Then Yuri asks,

“Victor, why did you change your mind about Phichit?”

Victor considers censoring his answer, but maybe more anger will tease out Yuri’s bad mood.

“I had an analysis made of Christophe and Phichit’s online adventures. They spent a lot of time talking.”

“More spying! Did you watch them have sex?”

“No. My point is that they spent a lot of time _talking_ to each other.”

“So?”

“Phichit was good friends with Christophe, with Leo, and Guang Hong. He could have asked any of them for money, and they would have willingly and easily gave it to him. However he chose to… work to earn the money. I misjudged Phichit,” admits Victor. Yuri seems a bit mollified. Victor is still amazed at having a flesh and blood Yuri next to him. The smell of him, the soft skin, the tiny expressions that the VR never quite fully captured. Victor picks up Yuri’s hand, and gives it a kiss. Yuri stares at the bracelet on Victor’s arm, and gives it a little tap with his finger.

“Tell me about the bracelet.”

“It’s very sophisticated. It tracks vital signs, notifies of illness or disease, and requires special equipment to remove. It allows our family to track each one of us. Every Volkov has one.”

Victor shows him a small display field on the bracelet. Yuri clarifies,

“So if Otabek marries Yurio, he will get one?”

“Yes. Unless Yurio renounces all connection to the Volkov family. Then he can do as he pleases.”

“When Minami was kidnapped, I overheard you say it was your fault. Why was it your fault?”

Victor sighs, then confesses,

“I thought Minami had been kidnapped for ransom because of your connection to me. In the end, I never found evidence of that. But Yuri… before I invited you over for ‘_handcuff time_’, I spoke to your family to get their permission to date you.”

“Why? I’m over the age of 20. Not that anyone pays attention to that old tradition.”

“Being involved with me puts your life and your family’s life in danger. I increased security measures in Karatsu,” Victor explains, then stops. Yuri has a grim expression on his face. Oh no. Yuri will choose to protect his family over spending time with Victor. Yuri might leave him the moment they land in Tokyo. He brings his face closer, but there’s no response. Yuri leans away, and takes a nap.

They arrive at Victor’s Tokyo penthouse, and Yuri disappears. For once, Victor wishes the place wasn’t so big. He considers doing a video check, but decides that will render Yuri furious. He goes to the bedroom and is relieved to see Yuri there, staring out a window. He gently places his hands on Yuri’s hips, and gets closer. Yuri takes a deep breath, then says sadly,

“I should be happy on Phichit’s wedding day, right?”

“Why aren’t you?” asks Victor, pulling back.

“Because… he suddenly got everything he wanted, and I didn’t.”

“Yuri, whatever _you_ want, I’ll try to give it to you…”

“… Oh yes. I can be your lover, your boyfriend, your partner… but there was one thing missing from that list. And I know why it wasn’t there… But I hated you dating all those guys on the island... I want... I want _you_ to promise to be exclusively mine.”

Yuri looks up and sees Victor drop his head, and hold his face with his hands. Yuri says in a hurt voice,

“You can’t even bear to do that…?”

Victor shakes his head. He whispers,

“I thought you were leaving me. But instead you’re proposing? You should have some kind of jewelry.”

Victor pulls a velvet pouch out of his pocket, and places it in Yuri’s hand.

“Proposing? I… What am I proposing?” repeats Yuri, opening the small bag.

“Marriage,” clarifies Victor. “You’re not the only one who is envious of Christophe and Phichit’s happiness.”

Yuri frowns, and pulls out a gold bracelet that looks familiar.

“That bracelet resembles yours…” Yuri gazes up at Victor. Victor nods in agreement, showing his arm.

“How long have you been carrying this around?”

“Months. I couldn’t propose after you declared: _I was the last person on the planet you’d ever marry._”

“_You_ said marrying me would be too much…” counters Yuri.

“Too much at once. I thought we should live together before we got married.”

Yuri feels tears well up, and starts trembling with emotion. He feels Victor stroke his cheek. Yuri wails,

“But your mother… and DNA samples, I don’t belong in the Volkov Palace!”

Victor wipes away the tears, and says,

“We can deal with all that. But I won’t lie – being part of my family won’t be easy. You’d always be tracked and under surveillance. There are many obligations and responsibilities.”

“You truly want to marry me?” checks Yuri in disbelief.

“Yuri, I did everything to find Minami because he means something to you. I encouraged Christophe to get married because you care about Phichit. I’m letting Yurio be engaged to Otabek. How else to prove myself to you?”

“Tell me you love me,” insists Yuri. Victor nods, and takes Yuri’s free hand.

“Let me start over. Online, I fell for you so fast it made my head spin. Once I met you in the real world, I buried my feelings. But now...” Victor looks at him directly in the eyes. “I love you. More than those simple words could ever signify. Whatever amorous feeling I described to you before is only a fraction of what I feel now... I would be honored to be your prince and your soulmate.”

Yuri closes his eyes, not believing the moment. How can reality feel less real than the virtual world?

Yuri adds a bit sadly,

“Despite my past?”

“Because of your past. It made you who you are. You’ve taught me _agape_, unconditional love.”

Yuri looks up at him, struggling to believe what’s happening. He whispers,

“I wish you weren’t so rich. We wouldn’t be so unequal.”

Victor tilts his head to the side, and replies,

“But once we’re married, we will share everything. I’m trusting you with my life, with my family’s life. I’m trusting you with my money, my future, my happiness, and even… my dog. I take all of that very seriously.”

Suddenly it occurs to Yuri that Victor is right. Victor is often way too serious, and he’d never propose marriage out of pressure, or on a whim. And even though all these doubts keep crowding his mind, Yuri’s come to trust this man. And there’s no one in this whole wide world he’d like to marry more...

“Oh. Okay. But first... you have to hold out your hand,” instructs Yuri. Victor stands with his hand out, elegantly, but stiff. Yuri lowers himself shakily on one knee, and takes Victor’s hand. He lifts the bracelet and says,

“So, um... Will you marry me?”

Yuri takes a ragged breath. Why is his voice shaking? Victor just agreed... He hears Victor say,

“Yes. I will marry you. I have absolute faith in you.”

Yuri feels his face burns, as he babbles,

“I... have such feelings, it’s been making me crazy, I didn’t know what to do... I love you too...”

Victor stops him by kissing him. Yuri drops the cuff, and kisses him back.

Eventually, Yuri steps back, feeling giddy and elated. He gushes,

“I... I never thought this would actually happen!”

Yuri picks up the bracelet, and dances around, smiling in happiness. He sits on the bed, and clasps the bracelet on his wrist.

“STOP!!” yells, Victor running toward him.

Yuri’s eyes open in astonishment, then he wails, as pain wracks his arm.

“Dammit Yuri, there’s preparation and things I need to tell you...”

Yuri grabs his wrist, as he feels the bracelet dig into his skin. Trying to stop the pain, Yuri inadvertently presses a button, and the room disappears and he’s somewhere else.

_He looks around then sees a figure in black, tied up._

“_Where am I?” asks Yuri. The figure in black looks up startled and screams,_

“_GET OUT!!”_

Yuri feels Victor grab his wrist, and the white bedroom reappears.

“Owwww! This isn’t just a health tracker...” whimpers Yuri. Victor breathes out noisily, and shakes his head.

“Miniaturized VR connector, to go online or talk to other Volkovs... Oh. Oh no.” Victor holds his forehead, and whispers, “Did you connect to someone?”

“I just saw someone doing sex bondage play,” confesses Yuri. Victor gulps and pleads,

“Please tell me it wasn’t my mother...”

“Nope. Yurio.”

“Oh thank heavens!” Victor heaves a sigh of relief. “How is your arm?”

Yuri touches the cuff gingerly.

“It’s hurting less and less, and it’s stuck to my skin.”

“It’s adjusting to your neural network.”

Yuri stares at the thick metal cuff, and then notices Makkachin sleeping in the corner. He puts his arm next to her metal collar.

“This bracelet looks like her collar…” he muses out loud. Victor nods, giving a bit of a sad smile.

“I travel a lot for work, but Makkachin became too ill to travel. This way I can check on her easily, and when she’s too tired to run around in real life, she can still run around in VR.”

“I’m not sure I want to communicate with you this way. I prefer interacting with you in person…”

“Mmm. But you know, if ever you’re interested in another online adventure, the feelings I can program are intense...”

Victor arches an eyebrow suggestively. Yuri exposes his neck with a smile and proposes,

“You would make a sexy vampire...”

A month later, Victor’s helicar lands on the roof. He descends quickly into the Tokyo penthouse. Everything looks the same. He searches through the white bedroom, the white office, then the white living room. There is one thing different: a large photograph of Karatsu on the wall of the living room. Victor starts to access his cuff, then stops himself. Yuri always gets annoyed if located electronically. Bentley shows up, and takes his coat.

“Where is he? I gave Yuri a million credits to redecorate, and he puts up one frame?” complains Victor. Bentley motions to Victor’s shoes.

“Mister Yuri doesn’t like shoes in the house.” Victor sighs, and hands Bentley his shoes. “Sir, you will find the floors just below us to be more… redecorated.”

Bentley provides slippers, and Victor takes the elevator down. These floors are mostly storage. As he exits the elevator, he notices the security measures have been disabled with Yuri’s code. What’s going on? He turns a corner and sees bunkbeds, storage lockers, and boys of various ages in traditional Japanese clothes. A few are practicing dances, tuning musical instruments, and two are goofing off with Makkachin. The boys become quiet at his arrival. Yuri spots him, and runs over and gives him a kiss. Victor motions to the boys. Yuri explains,

“These boys had no place to go after being kidnapped, and are interested in the arts.”

“Obviously, there are issues of security, visas, mental health…” Victor begins sternly. Yuri gives a challenging look. Victor relents and says instead,

“You’re hoping to find a boy to carry on your teacher’s legacy.”

“Yes.”

Yuri says nothing more, obviously daring him to continue the lecture. Victor simply says,

“Talk to the lawyers about creating a nonprofit school. I’d prefer for you to find another location. And Yuri…”

“Yes, Victor?”

Victor whispers in his ear,

“I’d like to have dinner with you tonight. I miss my amazing husband.”

Yuri gives him a kiss, and smiles the sweet intimate way he does just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is based on Pride and Prejudice from Jane Austen:Yuri is Elizabeth Bennett, Phichit is Jane Bennett, Minami is Lydia Bennett and Victor makes a fine Mister Darcy. Christophe is Mister Bingley. However, Otabek turns more into Frank Churchill from Emma, than Mister Wickham. Since social class doesn’t have the same rigidity as it used to, I made the difference about sex and wealth. Yuri’s life as a geisha is inspired by Geisha a Life by Mineko Iwasaki, the kimono scene was copied (and slightly altered) from that book. 
> 
> Most of the Yuri on ice dialogue is taken from the Crunchyroll subtitles, although I have changed the translation in a few places based on my knowledge of Japanese. Part of Yuri’s television interview is based on this post: https://lookiamnotcreative.tumblr.com/post/153468260932/lost-in-translation-on-ice-translation-mistakes
> 
> This story took me forever!! I rewrote another one, and started a vampire one just to take a break. Eventually, I’ll be able to step back and actually read it from a fresh perspective. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Bibliography:
> 
> “dreamlike time shrouded in mist but ever present in the subconscious” by Shuichi Kato
> 
> “My heart also opens, the way the petal of a flower does, Vividly fresh, like a drop of blood” by Ardakh Nurgaz


End file.
